


Learning to Love

by StarksDeservedBetter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Jon and Daenerys Are Not Related, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 62,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarksDeservedBetter/pseuds/StarksDeservedBetter
Summary: A summer holiday in the lush country of The Reach was exactly what Sansa Stark needed after a long, stressful year. A romantic fling would have been the icing on top of her proverbial cake.But instead of a fling, she found her soulmate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Character Ages:
> 
> Arya Stark – 19  
> Sansa Stark – 21  
> Gendry Waters – 22  
> Jeyne Westerling – 23  
> Margaery Tyrell – 24  
> Robb Stark – 24  
> Jon Snow – 24  
> Daenerys Targaryen – 24

Shadows of the trees stretched forward over the road as the sun dipped lazily in the western sky. Sansa had her feet up on the dashboard of the car as she reclined in the passenger seat, with her sunglasses shading her half-closed eyes. Her window was down, which made her red hair flutter in the wind as she watched the scenery of the Reach fly by. Sansa let her head lull to the side so she could lazily gaze at Margaery. Her long brown hair was a windswept tangle as she navigated the road toward Red Lake in her small SUV. Sansa smiled as her gaze drifted into the rear view mirror. Arya was asleep in the back with a book splayed across her chest, and one leg draped over the seats. She loved summer, and was eternally grateful that Margaery had offered to take her to the Reach for the university break. Winterfell’s summers couldn’t exactly be described as hot; in fact, they were barely lukewarm. So escaping to the warmth of the Reach was more than welcome. Arya had been surprisingly keen to come as well, and Sansa was grateful for her presence. There had been a few times at university when she was grateful to have her little sister watching her back and always there for her when she truly needed it.

“We’re here,” Margaery stated as she eased on the brakes and pulled the handbrake up. Sansa had been so lost in her thoughts for the last few minutes she’d hardly noticed the fact they had driven up a driveway and were now parked out the front of one enormous house. “Welcome to the Rose Manor; my family’s “forgotten” holiday home.” Sansa was taken aback by the sheer size of the place. If this was the holiday home, Sansa could barely imagine how big their housing in Highgarden was. She heard Arya grumble sleepily from the back of the car as she stirred awake.

“I was just getting to the good part of my book,” she grumbled as she rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms. Sansa smirked as she unbuckled her seatbelt before she turned to look at her sister.

“Yes, your snoring is always an indication of how good it was,” Sansa said in a droll voice. Arya narrowed her eyes and sneered back at her.

“Say I snore again and I swear to god...” Arya said, but she was interrupted by Margaery.

“Your snoring was pretty cute,” Margaery interjected. Sansa saw Margaery wink at her out of the corner of her eye.

“Hate you. Hate you both.” Arya grumbled as she opened her door and hopped out of the SUV. Margaery chuckled as she unbuckled her seatbelt and stifled a yawn with her hand.

“I’m ready to just pass out somewhere,” she said before opening her door. “Mind if we order takeout for dinner?” Sansa smiled as she climbed out of the SUV and stretched her legs. She could feel how cramped her muscles were after being in that car for two hours. She stretched her arms back over her head and twisted her torso from side to side as Margaery popped the boot open and began to unload the bags.

“What’s on offer around here?” Sansa inquired as she slung one of her bags across her chest. Margaery grunted as she heaved her own travel case out of the boot and rested it on the sealed driveway.

“Well there’s a township up the road. I hope the pizza shop is still open,” Margaery said as she heaved the last case out of the boot, which happened to be Sansa’s. “Sheesh Sans, what did you put in here?” she asked.

“My dog,” Sansa replied sarcastically. “Yours looks like its bursting at the seams!” Margaery laughed as she shut the boot and locked the car.

“Yeah well, I had to bring enough things to keep me amused,” she said flippantly. “Come on, I want to make sure I get the bedroom I want.” Sansa laughed as she extended the handle of her travel case. Arya reappeared after vanishing into the house with a smile across her face and a skip in her step.

“I shotgun the last bedroom upstairs on the left,” she declared as she picked up both of her travel bags. “I like the view of the woods.” Sansa shrugged as she followed Margaery up the stairs. Arya could have it for all she cared; Sansa wanted to look over the lake.

“Well, I call the bedroom to the right on the bottom floor then,” Margaery said. “Sansa, you could have the master bedroom with the balcony upstairs? It’s got the best view.” Sansa grinned as she pulled her case up the stairs and wheeled it inside the house.

“Suits me fine. But why did you take downstairs then?” Sansa asked.

“Because, it’s got a door to the back which leads to the lake,” Margaery explained. “Also it’s the closest one to the fridge so I can snack easier.” Sansa laughed and flicked her tangled hair back over her shoulders.

“Alright, as long as you don’t turn into a gremlin if you eat after midnight,” she jested. “So, are we all good with pizza for dinner?” Arya whooped in delight from behind them at the mention of pizza.

“That’s a yes then,” Margaery said. “What do you want Arya?”

“Meatlovers!” Arya cried in response as she slid past Margaery and Sansa who were standing in the foyer and headed upstairs. Sansa watched her with a small amused smile before shrugging her shoulders.

“Well that’s easy,” she mused. “Could I get margarita please?” Margaery looked at her and raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“Very vanilla of you Sans. I’m surprised, and somewhat disappointed,” she said. “I’ll let you know when its here, so you can go unpack. I’m really happy Loras got someone to come clean this place before we arrived though. Look at it!” Sansa had noticed that the manor was immaculate, considering how Margaery talked about how her family no longer frequented the place. She smiled and adjusted the bag strap across her chest.

“Yeah, it’s certainly cleaner than our res rooms,” Sansa pointed out. Margaery laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear.

“If I recall correctly, your room was the one that was hit by Cyclone Sansa,” Margaery joked. “Go on, unpack your dog. She must be hungry by now.” Sansa grinned at Margaery’s continuation of the joke before she headed upstairs. It didn’t take her long to find the bedroom Margaery was talking about; the entire lake side of the right wing was devoted to it. Sansa dropped her bags and opened the glass doors that led to the balcony. There was some outdoor furniture neatly arranged on the massive balcony, as well as a sun lounge. The whole room was at least two bedrooms combined, and the view was breathtaking. Sansa sighed happily and laid a hand on the cool limestone that formed the balcony. The setting sun over the lake threw dazzling beams of light in her eyes, but she didn’t care. This was bliss; a summer holiday in the countryside of the Reach.

  


–

  


Sansa groaned as she laid her head against the soft leather of the couch in the living area of the manor. Margaery was sprawled opposite her, with one leg lazing on the leg rest. Arya was on the floor across from them, with her head laying against an armchair. There were three empty pizza boxes discarded on the floor as some soap drama played softly on the TV in the background.

“Please tell me there’s a lift in this place,” Sansa whined in complaint. “I don’t think I can move after that.” Both Margaery and Arya laughed at how silly that suggestion was. Sansa giggled, but stopped since her stomach hurt far too much to do that.

“If we were upstairs, I’d just roll you down the staircase,” Arya said. “I’m not dragging your fat ass up there though.” Sansa scowled at her sister.

“My ass is  not fat, thank you,” grumbled Sansa.

“It will be if you keep inhaling pizzas every day we’re here,” Arya shot back. Sansa didn’t have a good enough comeback, so she settled for flipping her sister the bird. Arya rolled her eyes and grinned.

“I’m with Sansa, her ass isn’t fat. Though we won’t mention the broken bed earlier in the year...” Margaery said in a teasing voice. Sansa groaned and pulled a cushion over her face as Arya shrieked with laughter. “I’m never going to let you live that down,” Margaery said, tormenting Sansa more.

“Neither will I!” Arya declared. Sansa reached for her glass of white wine and took a hefty sip. She hated how sharp Arya and Margaery’s memories were sometimes.

“Shut up, both of you,” Sansa snapped. Arya and Margaery continued to giggle quietly until Sansa removed the cushion from her face and propped it behind her head. Margaery was swirling the wine in her glass around with a small smile across her face.

“I was thinking before,” Margaery began to say.

“That’s dangerous,” interjected Sansa. Margaery poked her tongue out at Sansa, before she continued.

“I was thinking, we’re on a summer vacation, right? What could be more stereotypical than a summer fling?” Margaery asked. “There’s plenty of eye candy in the Reach, I can attest to that.” Arya groaned and rolled her eyes, but Sansa’s interest was piqued.

“Go on...” she said. Sansa’s dating history was notoriously bad, but surely her fourth attempt would work out. Joffrey had been a disaster, Harry had been nothing but an asshole to her for two months, and she’d bailed on Ramsay after one conversation. She didn’t know what kept going wrong. Maybe she was the problem?

“Well...” Margaery began, before she interrupted herself by taking a sip of wine. “I could sort you out with a blind date. That way I can vet them before you come anywhere near them, so we avoid another Ramsay situation.” Sansa nodded slowly as she too took another sip of wine. That wasn’t such a bad idea.

“Yeah, alright, that sounds good,” Sansa said in agreement. “Do I also get to set you up with someone?” she asked. Margaery grinned back at her.

“Maybe. Let me sort you out first, then we’ll worry about my requirements of a summer fling. I’ll find you someone great I promise,” Margaery pledged. Sansa grinned as her heart skipped a beat. She was grateful to have a friend like Margaery. Sansa looked at Arya and laughed at the disgusted look that was plastered on her face.

“What’s wrong?” Sansa asked. “Surely discussing our love lives isn’t that horrifying.” Arya rolled her eyes in response.

“Your love life is,” Arya said bluntly. “But I don’t want a “summer fling”. You can count me out.” Sansa shrugged her shoulders.

“Your loss. You can be the fifth wheel then when we go and do double dates,” Sansa said in a somewhat excited voice.

“That’s  if I come with you,” Arya stated flatly. “I’m going to have a swim and then read a book. Have fun planning your dream husbands.” She picked herself up off the floor and headed for the hallway. “Thanks for the pizza Margaery. It was great!” Arya called back as she headed upstairs. Sansa looked at Margaery, who was looking at Sansa. They both shrugged their shoulders before taking another drink of wine at the same time.

“So… Do I go for a McSteamy or a McDreamy?” Margaery asked. Sansa shrieked a laugh and crossed her legs underneath her. With Margaery as her wing-woman, Sansa was sure she was going to avoid another romantic disaster.

Later, after a few more drinks and much laughter, Sansa was trying to steady herself as she changed into her pyjamas. Her head was buzzing slightly from the wine, and she’d fallen over more than once, only to catch herself before she hit the floor. Before she could crawl into bed though, she heard splashing coming from the lake. Sansa steadied herself as she walked to the balcony. She’d left a door open to let the crisp air of the night flow through the room. She put one hand on the limestone and peered over the edge. She could see what she presumed was Margaery heading out of the lake, illuminated by the pale moonlight. It was too far away to make out definite features, but Sansa noticed a distinct lack of clothing.

_ Skinny dipping in the lake would be bliss, _ she thought as she headed back inside.  _ Just as long as Arya doesn’t see. _ She smiled as she slid beneath the sheets and turned the lights out with the master switch next to the bed. The room fell into darkness as Sansa rolled onto her eyes and shut her eyes. The next few weeks were going to be bliss in her little slice of heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

The early light of dawn had barely illuminated the morning sky when Margaery was awoken by rummaging in the kitchen. She groaned and held a hand to her head as she rolled out of bed and struggled into her white silk robe with a golden rose embossed on the left breast. She fumbled with the cord around her waist as she shuffled from her room to the kitchen. It was brighter out here, which made her blink a few times.

“Morning!” an annoyingly cheerful voice called out. Margaery rubbed her eyes before her brain clicked into gear. Arya was awake early, digging through the barely stocked fridge in search of something to eat. “Want an apple? Or some coffee?” Margaery grunted as she forced herself onto one of the stools at the kitchen bench and covered her face with her hands.

“I want a sleep-in and a pile of bacon, but I’m not getting either of those things,” she grumbled. Arya laughed as she shut the fridge door.

“My friend Gendry would say a good fuck fixes all, but only coffee can fix the morning grumbles,” she said in a nonchalant tone. Margaery lifted her head out of her hands and raised an eyebrow at the smaller girl.

“I never thought I’d hear Sansa’s sister talking about what a good fuck can and can’t fix,” she said, stunned by how blunt Arya was.

“Well I never thought I’d hear Sansa’s best friend talk about getting her laid,” Arya shot back. Margaery paused, then shrugged.

“Touché,” she said, before putting her face back into her hands. “What are you doing up so early?”

“Thought I’d go for a walk into town and buy some groceries so when sleeping beauty wakes up she doesn’t starve, or murder someone,” said Arya. Margaery’s ears burned at the mention of her guest buying groceries. That was something she’d neglected to do.

“You don’t have to. I’ll drive in and get some this afternoon,” Margaery offered, but Arya dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

“It’s fine, I’m hungry now. Besides, have you seen Sansa when she wakes up? I’ve never met someone who gets hangry in the mornings worse than she does,” Arya stated with a laugh. “She requires at least one coffee to function and something to eat, or otherwise she rips people in half.” Margaery smiled at that; she had to admit that Sansa was the grumpiest morning person she’d met.

“Yeah, I’ve witnessed the early morning rage,” Margaery murmured. Arya grinned and bit into the apple she’d picked out of the crisper.

“So. You’re actually going to try to set my sister up with someone?” asked Arya as she chewed her apple methodically. “That’s noble of you.” Margaery noticed Arya’s eyes narrow slightly at her. “And you’re sure you can avoid disaster?” Margaery nodded at the question.

“Positive. I’m an expert wing-woman,” she declared with confidence. A faint smile crossed Arya’s face before she took another bite of her apple.

“Only way I can see you avoiding disaster is if you take her out for a date yourself,” Arya said in a very nonchalant voice. Margaery bit her tongue at Arya’s comment. Surely things wouldn’t get that desperate. “Anyway, I think I’m gunna head into town. See you when I’m back.” Smiling, Arya took another bite of her apple and headed for the hallway. Margaery sighed and dragged herself back off the stool. It was still too early for her to function. She somehow made it back into her room and collapsed onto her bed, not even bothering to change out of her robe. Her eyes shut after a few moments and she drifted back to sleep.

  


–

  


Margaery hated it when she jolted awake, as if her brain was fucking with her for no reason. She groaned and rubbed her eyes before rolling out of bed. She fumbled with the lock of the door that led outside before managing to turn it the correct way. Grumbling, Margaery pushed the door open and stepped out into the morning air. The sun had risen higher in the sky, thank god. She’d probably managed to get a couple more hours sleep in. She could hear splashing coming from the lake, which piqued her curiosity. Margaery marched down the path leading toward the lakefront and had to not gasp in shock when she saw what was in front of her. There stood Sansa Stark in knee-deep water, naked as the day she was born, facing away from the house. Daytime skinny dipping wasn’t exactly Margaery’s forte but she could appreciate Sansa’s bravery. Speaking of appreciating, Margaery was appreciating the sight laid out before her. Sansa had a rather slim figure but some very appealing curves. Her red hair was plastered to her back, but Margaery was hardly looking at that. Her eyes were firmly on Sansa’s butt. It looked incredibly firm and toned, but Margaery knew for a fact Sansa had the softest skin in the world. She could have continued to stare at Sansa, but Margaery didn’t want to be caught looking, So instead, she’d have some fun.

“Morning.” Margaery said in a raised voice. She fought to hide her smirk as Sansa jumped as plunged herself down into the water.

“Fucking hell Marg, way to give me a heart attack!” Sansa shrieked. “That could have been Arya! Or a stranger!”

“If it was Arya, you’d probably be drowning by now,” Margaery said with a laugh. “Skinny dipping during the day though Sans. Didn’t think you’d be bold enough.”

“Well it’s not like I expected to be  seen , now is it?” questioned Sansa. She folded her arms across her chest and waded further in the water. “Close your eyes.” Margaery smirked as she deliberately sat on the sun lounge where Sansa had placed her towel.

“What if I don’t?” she questioned. Sansa scowled in response.

“Don’t fuck with me Margaery. I’ll drag you into this lake if I have to!” Sansa growled. Margaery grinned and pulled the towel into her lap.

“Oh, I’ll just take the towel with me then. You’ll be screwed then,” Margaery said in a teasing manner. Sansa’s scowl deepened, which made Margaery cackle with delight. “Oh fine, fine.” She covered her eyes with one hand and held out the towel with the other. She waited until Sansa had snatched the towel and grunted at her before she uncovered her eyes. Sansa was settling on the sun lounge opposite her, with a slight scowl still on her face.

“Fuck you,” she murmured, before laying against the soft cushions.

“I will pull that towel off you if you’re not careful,” Margaery jested before laying back as well. “It’s not as though I haven’t seen you naked before.” Sansa choked when Margaery brought up that memory.

“Okay, we were both drunk and you were dragging Joffrey off of me. Totally different circumstances,” said Sansa in justification. “Plus I was just topless. Not naked. There’s a difference.” Margaery snicked as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the sun. “I still owe you one for that night.”

“You owe me more than one,” Margaery stated. “Plus, do you know how many people would kill to see you topless? There would be a line of boys around the block, metaphorically.” She heard Sansa snort a laugh to her side.

“Gee, you really know how to charm people Marg,” Sansa said sarcastically. 

“I know. That’s why I’m your wing-woman, right?” responded Margaery. She snickered and pulled her robe closer together. 

“Yeah, fucking great,” Sansa said with a sigh. “Honestly it’s so much drama and effort dating guys.” Margaery tilted her head to the side and opened an eye.

“Okay, usually I don’t have these kinds of conversations before I have a coffee but I’m going to make an exception for you,” Margaery grumbled as she propped herself up. “Why do you say that?” Sansa pursed her lips together.

“It’s just, every relationship I’ve had with a guy has involved three things. Cheating, being pressured into sex and feeling like I’m just being used. Joffrey was hell, Harry always made me feel second best compared to some of his ex-fuck buddies, and thank god you and Arya were there for Ramsay. It’s just this horrible pattern of like… Guy is interested in me, guy leads me on, guy tries to fuck me,” blurted Sansa. Margaery frowned as she mulled over how to respond to that mini rant.

“It could be the same with girls you know,” she stated. “It’s not just guys who want to get laid.” Sansa smiled and pulled her wet hair down over one shoulder.

“Yeah but, with guys it’s like… I go to their house, we watch Netflix for half an hour and then I get asked “So, wanna fuck?” and it’s just frustrating. At least put the effort in, you feel me?” Sansa ranted. Margaery turned herself so she was facing Sansa.

“Yeah, it’s not unreasonable to ask to go on a proper date before having someone try to get into your pants,” Margaery said. “But that’s just how romance is these days.” Sansa snorted a laugh at the last comment.

“Romance. What bullshit. I thought I was madly in love with Harry. But he was more in love with fucking me than spending time with me. God forbid I say to him I didn’t want to have sex. He’d mope and complain until I caved and gave him what he wanted. It was sad in a way,” Sansa recalled. Margaery felt a pang of sadness in her chest. She truly did feel sorry for Sansa and how fucked her love life had been.

“Well, that’s why I’m here as your wing-woman, isn’t it? I will find you someone great, I promise. And if I don’t I have a backup plan,” declared Margaery. Sansa smiled at the enthusiasm of the brunette.

“Please tell me the backup plan isn’t booking me in with a male escort. I  know what you did to Loras, remember?” Sansa joked. Margaery’s cheeks burned at the reminder of the birthday surprise she’d organised for her brother.

“No, nothing like that I promise. You’re far too pure for that,” Margaery said. Sansa laughed again; a loud, pure laugh.

“I am not that pure. I just haven’t found someone worth opening up to,” Sansa admitted. Margaery looked at Sansa, who was staring up into the sky. For the first time, she really noticed how attractive Sansa was, especially when Margaery knew damn well there was nothing under that towel. She felt her insides knot uncomfortably at the thought of peeling that towel off of Sansa and finding out what things Sansa liked that made her not that pure. But those were  bad thoughts to have, especially when she was meant to be finding Sansa a date that would care for her and love her to pieces.

And then it struck her.

A plan began forming in Margaery’s head. She’d find Sansa a date, that was for damn sure. A person who cared about her fully. And respected her. And who wanted to treat her like a queen. She silently thanked Arya in her head for giving her the idea, even if she’d dismissed it at the time. Maybe this would work out just fine after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the hits + the kudos! It's much appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

Arya’s room had east facing windows, which meant when the sun peaked over the treeline of the surrounding forest, it acted as a natural alarm for her. She didn’t mind; she was naturally a morning person after all. It was the third day of the summer retreat in the Reach, and Arya felt more relaxed than ever. The sun had barely begun to rise when she vaulted out of bed and threw the window open, breathing in the crisp morning air. She could smell the damp, musty earth of the forest from here, which made her feel closer to home. Arya could have easily refused to come on this summer retreat; she wasn’t one to hang out tanning by a lake, or to seek out a summer fling. If she’d wanted to get laid, she would have stayed in Kings Landing with Gendry. No, Arya had come away to keep an eye out for Sansa, who was still shaken up after her run in with Ramsay Snow, a vile man that Arya swore one day she would hurt for what he had tried to do to her sister. But the change of scenery seemed to be complimenting Sansa, so far. Arya hummed to herself as she shut the window, tucked her phone into the waistband of her pyjama pants and wandered down the stairs of the manor. She padded barefoot into the kitchen and began to make herself a coffee. She’d just finished pouring her frothed milk into her mug when she heard the soft padding of footsteps behind her. Arya turned to see Margaery enter the kitchen, her brown hair a messy tousle and her hand stifling a yawn.

“Morning,” Arya said in greeting. Margaery grunted in return and opened the fridge. Arya giggled and perched herself on the kitchen bench. “You’re always in a fantastic mood in the mornings.”

“I hate sarcasm before midday,” Margaery shot back. Arya snickered and sipped her coffee. She quirked an eyebrow as she cleared her throat.

“Rough night?” Margaery glanced at her while rummaging through the fridge.

“No…? Why do you ask?” the brunette questioned.

“Well, you look like you fell down a mountain, that’s all,” Arya pointed out. Margaery removed a bottle of water from the fridge and unscrewed the top, all while glowering at Arya.

“Listen,” Margaery grumbled before she took a sip of water. “We all have our ways of relaxing if we can’t sleep.” Arya almost choked on her mouthful of coffee when Margaery stated her admission.

“Okay, gross, but understandable,” said Arya. Margaery was visibly taken aback by how chilled the younger Stark sister was with her admission.

“If I had said that to Sansa...” Margaery began, before Arya cut her off.

“She would dissolve into a blubbering awkward mess, yes I know. Or so she’d like you to think,” Arya said. Margaery closed the fridge door and rested on the kitchen bench, leaning onto one of her elbows.

“Mm, she did say something about not being so pure as I’d imagined yesterday,” Margaery admitted. Arya shot a glance sideways at Margaery.

“Why were you talking to Sansa about her purity?” Arya asked, starting to feel her protective nature toward her sister rising. She knew Margaery was nice, but still, she felt obligated to watch out for Sansa.

“Oh, we were discussing the summer fling idea. I think she wants something a bit more… Permanent. And meaningful,” explained Margaery.

“She’s always had delusions of true love and romance,” Arya said in a bitter tone. “It’s how Harry and Joffrey exploited her, by promising to be gentlemen while being nothing but assholes.”

“I can imagine,” murmured Margaery. “Speaking of summer flings, I think I’ve found Sansa a blind date.” Arya fixed her gaze on Margaery.

“Oh?” she asked, narrowing her eyes at the brunette.

“Yeah,” said Margaery, before her eyes dropped to the floor. “Me.” An uneasy silence settled between the two women as Arya analysed the answer Margaery had given.

“You,” she echoed. “And what made you come to this realisation?” Margaery shuffled her feet, avoiding Arya’s steely gaze.

“Because I realised yesterday while talking to her that I could care for her, as more than a friend. I… I don’t want to see her hurt by anyone else. I was there for Joffrey, and Harry, and Ramsay, and I don’t want her to suffer a repeat of that,” Margaery admitted.

“But you’re capable of hurting her like that,” interjected Arya, before taking a long sip of her coffee. “What if you’re not any different? She doesn’t want to be used for sex and, pardon me for saying, but you have a reputation for being a little promiscuous.” Margaery blinked a few times in succession at how blunt Arya was, but didn’t seem to take offence to what she had just said.

“You’re right. You’re absolutely right. I am promiscuous. I’m very flirty, I’m sexually active and intimacy is important in my relationships. But you also know me. Do you think I would pressure Sansa into anything she didn’t want?” Margaery asked. Arya frowned, before resting her coffee mug down on the bench.

“No, I don’t,” Arya said in a curt voice. “But… I’m sure you can understand my views.”

“Of course, and I’m not offended by them,” assured Margaery. “You’re protecting your sister. I would do the same for my brothers. I totally get it.” That was when Margaery looked up and smiled at Arya. “Which is why I hope I’ll get your blessing to go on a date with her.” Arya snorted and drank another sip of her coffee.

“My blessing,” Arya said with a hint of disbelief. “You don’t need my blessing. It’s not like you’re going to marry her. But if you hurt her, I will break your fingers. Starting with the ones you need most.” Margaery smiled at Arya’s threat.

“You sound like Loras,” she said in an amused tone. “I won’t hurt her. But I do need your help in impressing her, and also getting her on-side with potentially going on a date with a woman.” Arya grinned and finished the rest of her coffee, before putting the mug down on the bench emphatically.

“I think I can do that,” she said as she hopped down from the bench. “Come, let’s go to your room. I’ll tell you everything you need to know...”

  


–

  


Arya swirled her hands back and forth as she watched Sansa attempt to float in the still surface of the lake. The afternoon sun was beating down, and Arya was glad she had brought sunglasses to shield her eyes from the sharp glare of the light reflecting off of the water.

“So Margaery was telling me she’s found a date candidate for you,” Arya said. She was sitting next to Sansa in the shallows of the lake, enjoying the coolness of the water compared to the heat of the sun.

“Did she?” Sansa said in a lazy voice. “Why didn’t she tell me?”

“Because she wants it to be a surprise, you idiot,” Arya retorted. “But I’m giving you a heads up so I can suss out if you’re keen or not.” Sansa sat up and shook her head, which made droplets of water fly everywhere. She pushed her sunglasses further up her nose and turned to look at Arya.

“The fact this is now a team effort scares me,” Sansa said. “You’re probably going to set me up for a laugh.” Arya frowned and pouted at the suggestion.

“No, actually, I’m trying to set you up with someone nice. Just… Well, they’re not as tall as you.” Arya snickered when Sansa shot her a glare. “And I’m pretty sure they’re clean shaven, so if you wanted a bearded beauty...”

“Are you going to tell me anything important about this person?” Sansa interjected. Arya giggled and ran her fingers over a smooth stone that was lodged in the silt by her foot.

“I am, I am! These are all very important details. A little shorter, clean shaven, a daaaaaaaaaamn fine butt and long legs! They probably work out a lot...” Arya said, putting on a dreamy sounding voice. She yelped when Sansa reached over and tweaked the big toe on her right foot.

“Stop being an ass!” Sansa snarled.

“Fine, I guess I can tell you something important. They seem really cool, they like long walks on the beach, pretty sunsets… Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Margaery is setting you up with a woman.” Arya said in a blunt, matter-of-fact tone. She noticed the small look of shock that crossed Sansa’s face.

“Oh… I um, oh! That’s cool, and unexpected,” Sansa stammered. Arya smirked; as long as Sansa remained oblivious to who the woman was, she was getting somewhere.

“Yeah, I’d guessed you’d never have considered that option. I told Margaery she was wasting her time...” Arya said, before Sansa jumped in.

“No, no, she hasn’t wasted her time! I just hadn’t considered that, like you said,” Sansa explained. “It’s a bit… unexpected?” Arya snorted and rested her hands behind her as she tilted her head upward toward the sun.

“Yes well, Margaery thought it might be a good shake up,” Arya explained. “It’d be a good way to branch out into your bisexuality.” Sansa shrugged and swirled her hands under the water, creating rippling circles on the surface.

“I don’t know Arya...” she murmured. “I don’t know if I’m ready to shake it up in that way.” Arya frowned and looked down her nose at her sister.

“Come on Sans. You were more than happy to explore it at uni. Remember that college party, and the spin the bottle incident?” Arya questioned. Sansa went bright red at the reminder of one of her drunken incidents.

“You swore never to mention that again,” Sansa hissed.

“Yeah well I’m mentioning it to tell you that exploring your sexuality isn’t a bad thing. So what, you got drunk and ended up snogging Margaery a little too eagerly. What’s stopping you on going on a date with a girl?” Arya asked. “I bet if it was Margaery you’d be saying yes.” Sansa splashed water at Arya in retaliation to that comment.

“I would not!” Sansa declared.

“Oh yeah? Prove it. Go out on this blind date, prove me wrong,” Arya taunted. Sansa splashed her again, but this time her strike was more forceful.

“What if I don’t like the girl?” Sansa said, desperately searching for an excuse. Arya laughed; she had Sansa pushed into a corner, which meant her plan was working.

“Margaery said that this person reminds her a lot of herself. Just… Less “fuck me now” and more “let me love you” mentality. That sounds up your alley doesn’t it?” Arya asked. Sansa scowled and fidgeted with something under the surface. Arya grumbled and stood up in the water. “If you don’t agree to go and see how it goes, I’m going to drown you.” 

“You wouldn’t,” Sansa stated. Arya quirked her head to the side, almost daring Sansa to keep arguing. Sansa pouted, and glared at Arya from behind her sunglasses, before she released the breath she was holding. “Fine. I’ll go.” Arya grinned, before planting her hand on Sansa’s head and dunked it under the water. She was stronger than her older sister, but Sansa surprisingly didn’t resist the shove. Instead she resurfaced after Arya released her grip and screamed a shrill tone. “Arya! I said I’d go!”

“Yeah, and I never promised to not drown you,” Arya said, shrugging her shoulders.

“I  hate you,” Sansa hissed.

“Yeah well, you’ll thank me after tomorrow night when you’ve been on your date,” Arya stated. “I know deep down you love me.”

“Sometimes I fucking wonder,” Sansa growled as she stood up and shook her hair. She then flicked her slick red hair over her shoulder, before tilting her head from side to side to let the water in her ears drip out. “So how am I meant to meet this date?”

“She’ll come and pick you up,” Arya said cheerfully. “Six o’clock sharp. Apparently you’re meant to dress neat casual.” Sansa snorted as she waded out of the water and onto the grassy bank. She grabbed her towel and began to dry herself.

“Neat casual. What is that? What even  is that?” Sansa said, clearly annoyed. “I’ll just wear a dress and some flats. That’ll be good enough.”

“Hey, you’re the fashionista,” Arya chimed in as she also waded out of the water and shook herself free of the water that clung to her skin. “If I was you I’d show up in camo pants and gumboots.”

“I know  you would,” Sansa spat. “Oh my god, okay, you’re not allowed to spy on me tomorrow night. Give me that at least.” Arya shrugged as she wrapped her towel around her waist.

“Fine. I didn’t want to watch you mash faces with some other girl on the front porch anyway,” Arya stated. “Plus I already know what you’ll want to do by the end of the night.” She skipped in front of Sansa before splitting her right index and middle finger apart into a V and flickered her tongue back and forth, teasing Sansa more.

“ ARYA! ” Sansa screamed as she looked for something to throw at her sister. The closest thing was a thong, which Arya dodged by swaying her head to the left. The rubber thong bounced off the grass and tumbled back down the hill slightly.

“Love ya sis!” Arya cried, cackling as she skipped up the bank toward the manor. She could picture the sulky, glowering face that Sansa would have as she skipped away. But more importantly, she’d hopefully succeeded in getting Sansa to go on this date. Now her only hope was Margaery didn’t fuck this up.


	4. Chapter 4

“Fucking hell, relax,” Sansa murmured to herself as she paced up and down the length of her bedroom, wringing her hands together. She’d just had a shower and was dressed in only her underwear as she rode the waves of the latest bout of anxiety. “It’s just a date. With a woman, hand picked by someone I trust with my life. What’s the worst that could happen?” She felt ill as thoughts of being stood up washed through her head. “Okay, don’t think of the worst that could happen. It’s going to be fine.” She looked between the two dresses she had picked out, before screwing her nose up and returning to her wardrobe. Was a dress too formal? Was it too suggestive? Sansa flung her hands in the air and let out an exasperated sigh. Why was this so hard?! She returned her hands to her hips and pursed her lips, raking her eyes over the clothes she’d brought with her. Jeans and a shirt was almost too casual, right? “Fuck it,” Sansa murmured, before she unhooked a pair of denim skinny jeans and pulled them over her legs. She hopped and wriggled into the thin material before pushing the four stud buttons together that acted as a zipper. Sansa pranced toward the full length mirror on one wall of the room and frowned, which made her eyebrows come together and her forehead form a deep crease. She didn’t look _bad_ in skinny jeans, and they were neater than normal jeans. It would have to do, because time was running out. Sansa stepped back to her wardrobe and removed a light blue silken shirt from a hanger. This was her favourite shirt for the summers, and considering how balmy the night was becoming, it would do perfectly She threw the shirt around her shoulders and hastily buttoned it up before walking back to the mirror. 

“ _ Perfect,” _ Sansa thought to herself. She decided to not tuck the shirt into the waist of her jeans and pulled her hair free from the loose ponytail she had tied it back in. Her hair cascaded down over her shoulders, so Sansa brushed it back with her hands so only a few stray wisps fell over her face. In her wisdom, she’d taken the time to do her makeup in the en-suite bathroom before her wardrobe crisis. Sansa completed her ensemble by slipping on some sandy tan flats as footwear before heading back to the mirror. Sansa eyed herself off as she turned from side to side, making sure she was satisfied with her look. She had to giggle at the hint of grey eye-shadow that she’d applied beforehand. It gave her a hint of a smokey, seductive eye look, which is something she was definitely not going for.  _ “Too late to change it now,” _ Sansa realised. It was 5:58pm, which meant her date would be here in two minutes. Sansa took a deep breath before shaking a bottle of perfume. She applied a spray to the inside of each wrist and one spray on each collarbone, before undoing one more button on her shirt, so the top of her sternum was clearly visible. Finally, she was ready. Sansa released the breath that she’d forgotten that she was holding, before opening the door of her bedroom. She almost screamed because Arya was standing there, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

“Fucking hell, could you give me some warning before you suddenly appear?” Sansa said in a startled voice. Arya rolled her eyes in response.

“I was just going to say good luck. Oh, and,” Arya paused to remove a pack of gum from her pocket. “Take these, I know how bad your breath gets after you’ve eaten.” Sansa took the gum from Arya before swatting her hand away.

“I hate you,” Sansa grumbled. She walked away from Arya toward the stairs, before looking back over her shoulder. “Thanks. Don’t raid the fridge while I’m gone.” Arya pouted before she skipped towards Sansa and grabbed her in a tight hug.

“I’m not a pig like you,” Arya murmured into Sansa’s arm. “You look great, by the way.” Sansa felt her stomach knot at Arya’s compliment. She only hoped her date thought the same. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” Sansa froze at Arya’s question; she knew she’d remembered to put underwear on, so what was she forgetting?

“Oh, shit, thanks!” Sansa said with a gasp as she dashed back to her room. She snatched her phone off of the bedside table before bolting for the stairs. “I’ll tell you all about it later!” Arya laughed as Sansa almost slipped down the stairs in her rush.

“Yeah sure, if you make it there in one piece,” Arya called back as Sansa skipped the bottom stair and rushed for the door. As she turned the handle, she composed herself before stepping outside. She shut the door behind her, before realising no one was here.

“ _It’s fine,”_ Sansa thought.  _ “Everyone is a couple of minutes late.” _ She opened the case on her phone and checked the time. Six o’clock on the dot. Sansa looked around the front of the house before noting the pretty colours of the sky, illuminated by the setting sun. She had been so busy preparing she had neglected the spectacle nature was putting on. Sansa couldn’t help but wonder; was Margaery as enraptured by nature as she was? Sansa loved nothing more than walking through places and taking in the sights and sounds of the world. And flowers. She  loved flowers, especially the blue winter roses that grew in the North. They weren’t  really roses, more like lilies, but they were beautiful nonetheless. Speaking of Margaery, she had been absent all day today, right when Sansa needed her most. Some sort of family crisis had come up, and she said she’d be back in the evening. The sound of a car approaching snapped Sansa from her thoughts. She saw a sleek silver convertible pull into the driveway, with the roof already dropped. Sansa was struggling to make out anything about the driver behind the glare of the headlights, and that problem persisted until the car pulled up in front of her and the engine switched off. Out stepped Margaery Tyrell in a stunning green dress, featuring a plunging neckline and a hem that stopped just above her knees. She was managing to walk across the gravel in heels, but they weren’t overly tall. Still, Sansa was mesmerised by the brunette. She’d only seen Margaery dressed up a handful of times, and every time she’d managed to turn every set of eyes in the room onto her.

“Hey,” Margaery said softly as she approached the steps where Sansa was standing. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“Hey,” Sansa said, before cringing at how stupid that response had sounded. “Yeah, y’know, just waiting for this date.” Margaery smiled and Sansa noticed how well done her makeup was. She could also smell a rich, earthy perfume, which smelled a million times better than the sharp, flowery fragrance she’d applied. “Arya’s probably set me up.”

“Nonsense, I know exactly where she is,” Margaery said in a bright voice. “I want it to be a real surprise though, so close your eyes.” Sansa hesitated before complying and shut her eyes. “No peeking,” Margaery said in a light, sing song voice. Sansa giggled and mockingly shaded her eyes with her hands, being careful to not smudge her makeup. She heard Margaery’s heels crunching away from her. “Oh, hold out your hands!” Sansa felt stupid, but again she complied. Seconds felt like hours, before something cool and plastic slid in between her palms.

“Open,” a warm, husky and firm voice said in her ear. Sansa opened her eyes in time to see Margaery leaning back from the side of Sansa’s head and looked up at her, beaming with pride as her eyes glistened in the evening light of the setting sun. “Surprise.” Margaery’s voice was soft and warm like a summer’s breeze, and Sansa noticed what had been placed in her hands for the first time. It was a stunning bouquet of winter roses, and from the smell of them they’d been freshly picked. Perhaps less than an hour ago. 

“You?” Sansa blurted out, unable to process coherent thoughts

“Me,” Margaery said in that delightfully sultry voice. “I’m sorry, all the supermodels were busy so you’re stuck with me.” Sansa felt her mouth go dry and her heart-rate skyrocket.

“Well clearly not because here you are,” she blurted again before biting her tongue. “I mean...” Margaery laughed, and Sansa felt a shiver run down the length of her spine.

“Come on, we have a reservation for six thirty,” Margaery said as she opened the passenger door of the convertible. It was at that moment that realisation slapped Sansa in the face so hard it felt like the time Arya had belted her with a frozen trout.

“Wait, you’re the blind date?” Sansa stammered. Margaery turned and quirked an eyebrow at Sansa.

“Yeah, it’s me. Is that… bad?” Margaery asked. The warmth in her voice had been replaced by something else. Uncertainty, if Sansa wasn’t mistaken.

“No, not at all! I just. Arya told me...” Sansa began to say, before Margaery interjected.

“Arya told you that the girl was a lot like myself, but less “fuck me now” and more “let me love you,” if I’m not mistaken,” she said calmly. The wheels in Sansa’s head spun rapidly until she finally realised the full extent of what had happened.

“Oh my god, you two absolutely planned this, didn’t you?” Sansa asked.

“Guilty as charged,” Margaery said with a grin. “Come on, we’re going to be late if you don’t get in.” Sansa froze, before letting out a laugh and stepped down from the stairs. She remembered confessing to Arya in a drunken haze that she wished she was good enough for a girl like Margaery Tyrell. Well, it turns out that she was. Sansa sat down in the passenger seat and laid the roses on the back seat, before buckling the seatbelt across herself. “Did you like the flowers?” Margaery asked, as she too took her seat and closed the door.

“They’re beautiful,” Sansa said in a breathy voice. “Like y-” she began to say, before holding her tongue. She felt a blush explode across her face as Margaery glanced at her with a smirk. Before anything more awkward could be said, Margaery turned the keys in the ignition and the engine of the car revved to life.

“Thanks Sans,” Margaery purred. “Don’t worry, tonight will be wonderful. You look amazing by the way.” Sansa’s blush deepened. She had to admit, she felt under-dressed next to the stunning ensemble that Margaery wore.

“I mean, I can go and change into a dress if that’s more appropriate,” Sansa began to say, before Margaery cut her off with a wave of her hand.

“Nonsense. That look is you. Plus, I wore this dress for two reasons. One, I love it. Two, I wanted to make an impression. And thirdly, at least you’ll have some eye candy while we eat tonight,” Margaery said, before embellishing her explanation with a giggle. Sansa didn’t know if she could blush any harder, but the heat of her blush was flooding through the rest of her body. “Also, I picked out some music for the drive.” Margaery turned on the stereo of the car and turned the volume dial up. Sansa heard the soft chords of one of her favourite songs begin to play.  
“The Maids of Tarth! Did I mention them at uni?” Sansa asked excitedly.

“No. My little helper informed me however,” Margaery said as she shifted the car into drive and released the handbrake. Sansa laughed as they pulled out of the driveway and Margaery floored the accelerator, causing the car to hurtle forward. She made a mental note to punch Arya as hard as she could, before giving her a bone-crushing hug. This was an unorthodox choice for a date, but it didn’t matter to Sansa. She felt happy for the first time in a long time, and judging by the smile plastered across Margaery’s face, the feeling was currently mutual. Oh how she hoped that this night would be one to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the feedback so far! I'm planning to upload a chapter a day (as I have been) for a while. Currently I have 22 chapters written and I'm working on the 23rd as I write this :)


	5. Chapter 5

Margaery’s ears were ringing with the sound of Sansa’s singing and laughter as she turned the keys in the ignition and killed the engine. The soft roof of the convertible had already been raised, and Margaery watched Sansa wander toward the corner of where they had parked, before she turned back and gestured impatiently for Margaery to hurry up. Smiling, Margaery exited the car and locked it before joining Sansa on the street corner.

“Ready?” Margaery asked, before she offered Sansa her arm. Sansa hesitated, before linking her arm through Margaery’s.

“Have you been here before?” Sansa asked. Margaery nodded before leading the way around the corner.

“Once, a while ago,” she said as they walked along the cobbled pathway between shops. “It was amazing. I just hope its as good as I remember.” Margaery turned the corner to the left to lead Sansa out the front of a pier-side restaurant. The front of the restaurant was resplendent, with potted plants hanging from the roof and soft lamps fixed to the pillars, which lit the building with a warm, inviting glow. However, Margaery was worried. There were no lights on inside, and the outside tables had not been set. “Shit,” she murmured, as she and Sansa approached the front door. There was a note fixed to the inside, written in black marker;

  


**APOLOGIES TO CUSTOMERS**

**Due to unforeseen circumstances, we are closed tonight.**

**We apologise for the inconvenience.**

**Please contact the restaurant manager on the number below to arrange a complimentary booking.**

  


Margaery sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She turned to look at Sansa and felt her bottom lip tremble. “I’m sorry Sans,” she said in a low, flat voice.

“It’s okay!” Sansa said in reply. “It’s not your fault. Plus we can come back another day, when its actually open.” Margaery cracked a smile before taking her phone out of her handbag and dialled the number that had been scrawled on the note. To her annoyance her call was diverted straight to voicemail. Margaery inhaled through her nose and ground her teeth together as she waited for the tone to leave a message. Finally she heard the always annoying beep.

“Hi, my name is Margaery Tyrell. I’d planned to have a very important dinner at your establishment “Crane’s” tonight. I would like to organise another booking in a private booth at a time of my convenience. Please return my call,” Margaery said, before she hung up her phone and shoved it angrily back into her bag. “Well, it looks like we got all dressed up for nothing...” Her eyes dropped to the ground before she felt the warmth of Sansa’s hand brush over the back of her own.

“Nonsense. We can still have a good night. Let’s get fish and chips and walk along the pier! It’s a lovely night, and we could sit and watch the sunset at the end if you liked?” Sansa offered. Margaery lifted her eyes to meet Sansa’s gaze. The redhead was smiling at her, and Margaery swore she could see her own downcast reflection in those beautiful, ocean-blue eyes. So she smiled and pushed the stray strands of her hair out of her face.

“That sounds delightful,” Margaery murmured. “Come on, there’s a place I know will be open.” With a slight skip in her step, Margaery led Sansa down the pier to a weathered shopfront. The name “Red and Blue” was painted in one of the glass windows. Margaery held the door open and released Sansa’s arm from her own. Sansa smiled and stepped inside, ducking her head. Margaery caught a whiff of her earthly perfume, which smelled delightful, before the smell of grease and salt slammed her nostrils. This wasn’t the elegant cuisine she had planned, but it would have to do. As she shut the door an older man stepped behind a cash register, mopping his face with a tea towel. His eyes widened when he locked his gaze onto Margaery.

“Gods almighty, unless my eyes deceive me… It’s been years Mags!” the man said cheerfully. “I’d give you a hug but I don’t want to ruin that pretty dress.”

“Hello Rich,” Margaery responded. “Yes, it  has been a while. Too long in fact. I’d planned to have dinner at Crane’s tonight, but they’re shut for some reason.”

“I figured you didn’t get dressed up like that to come in here,” the man called Rich observed. “Who’s your friend Mags?”

“Oh, this is Sansa,” Margaery said as she nudged Sansa with her elbow. “It’s her first time in the Reach.”

“Well, any friend of the family is welcome here,” Rich said. “What can I get for you? On the house, of course.”

“Oh, um...” Margaery said, before scanning her eyes over the menu. The selection was the same it has always been. “Could we get a small chips, I’ll get a grilled flake, and Sansa...” Margaery turned her head to look at Sansa, who was staring at the menu board, her face scrunched in thought.

“Could I get some fried local lake-fish please?” Sansa asked. Rich waved his hand and put it all through the cash register.

“Will be but a moment!” he called out, before disappearing out the back to cook for the two women. Margaery gestured to a weathered seat and Sansa sat down in it. Margaery sat on the stool next to her, turning herself so she was facing the redhead.

“Rich is an old friend of the family,” Margaery explained. “He’s a lovely fellow. I’m so sorry this wasn’t as planned, I’m so...” Sansa cut Margaery off by placing a hand on her shoulder and shushing her.

“I’ve already said it wasn’t your fault,” Sansa soothed. “You couldn’t have foreseen the closure.” Margaery sighed and grumbled something unintelligible.

“I had this whole night planned too,” she moaned. Sansa rolled her eyes and playfully pushed Margaery in the shoulder.

“Remember the last time you planned a night out with me? You ended up in a bush throwing up till I dragged you into bed and tucked you in,” Sansa teased before poking her tongue out ever so slightly.

“I swear, your memory is going to get you in trouble one day,” Margaery growled. “Besides that’s nothing compared to  your misadventure at the mystery bus party. If I hadn’t rescued you from Nymeria Sand...” Sansa giggled and locked her gaze onto Margaery.

“I was in the middle of rescuing myself thank you very much,” she said with a laugh. Margaery snorted and traced her fingers on the inside of Sansa’s knee.

“Yes, and you were doing  such a good job of it,” Margaery drawled sarcastically as she ran her finger around a bone protruding on the inside of Sansa’s knee. “We have gotten into some situations in the last few months haven’t we?” Sansa nodded and giggled as a light blush spread across her cheeks.

“Yes, well, we’ve certainly seen each other in some… compromising situations,” said Sansa. Margaery was about to open her mouth to continue before she heard the shuffling of shoes. Rich emerged back into sight with a well-wrapped box in his hands.

“All done!” he announced. “I separated the fish and the chips into two halves. Mags, I remembered you liked chicken salt so I finished your side with that. Sansa, I wasn’t sure, so I stuck with regular salt for you. Feel free to grab a drink or two from the fridge as well!” Margaery grinned as she skipped to the counter and gently took the warm box from Rich’s hands.

“Thanks Rich, we’ll be back,” Margaery promised as Sansa picked out two bottles of soft drink from the fridge.

“See you next time!” Rich said as the two girls exited the shop and stepped into the balmy night.

“Come on,” Margaery said, “we’ll catch the end of the sunset.” The two girls walked in silence along the pier until they reached the very end of the wooden structure. There were two benches overlooking the lake which is where Margaery rested the parcel of food. The benches faced the north, so they weren’t blinded by the sun, but had a spectacular view of the sky and the light reflecting off the calm surface of the lake. Sansa sighed as she kicked off her flats and began to unravel the wrapping around the box of food. Margaery watched how she tore into the paper, before laughing and assisting Sansa in getting to the food.

  


–

  


“I am stuffed,” Sansa stated as she rested her head on Margaery’s shoulder.

“I can’t believe how quickly we polished off all that,” Margaery said. She hesitantly put an arm around Sansa and snuggled the redhead closer into her. Sansa responded by shuffling closer and nuzzling her head against Margaery’s warm skin.

“I did say I was hungry,” Sansa murmured as the sun dipped below the trees that lined the lake. The sky was streaked with gorgeous pinks blended into radiant oranges and the slightest hint of purple. It truly was spectacular. “This is so pretty,” Sansa said in a voice that was barely a whisper.

“It is,” Margaery murmured. “I never really did say how gorgeous you looked tonight.” Sansa sat upright and ran her eyes up and down Margaery with an amused look on her face.

“Says the one who dressed like a supermodel,” Sansa stated. Margaery snorted and reached out to toy with the ends of Sansa’s hair that had fallen forward over her shoulder. Silence fell between the two girls as Sansa stared at Margaery, then dropped her gaze to the wooden boards of the pier.

“Hey, do you remember the creek at uni?” Margaery asked. “And how every guy would drunkenly suggest skinny dipping?” Sansa giggled and nodded her head.

“Yeah, and how quickly we would shoot them down in winter,” she said. Margaery smiled and twisted a strand of Sansa’s hair around her pinkie finger.

“I totally dare you to skinny dip into the lake, off the tier,” she said in a sarcastic voice. Sansa jolted upright and looked around, as if she was scanning the perimeter.

“Won’t someone  see ?” hissed Sansa. Margaery’s jaw dropped before she placed a hand on Sansa’s leg and squeezed her thigh.

“I was joking Sans,” she quickly explained. “Settle petal.” Sansa gaped at her before giggling and standing up from the bench.

“It’s starting to get dark,” she said. “What do you want to do?” Margaery noticed how Sansa was chewing her bottom lip. It was something that she did when she was nervous. Gods Margaery wanted to jump Sansa’s bones right here and now. The warmth of the night plus Sansa’s gaze was sending her wild. If she could, she would drag Sansa back home and fuck her into the wee hours of the morning. But she had sworn to herself that she  wouldn’t, and as tempting as it was, she wasn’t about to break that promise.

“We should probably head back,” Margaery murmured as she also stood up. “I don’t want those roses to die.” She slipped her hand inside of Sansa’s and squeezed gently. “Plus there’s less eyes there.” Margaery noticed how quickly Sansa’s face exploded with a dark blush. She could feel heat flooding through her body, because of how badly she wanted the redhead. Gods this hadn’t taken long.

“I’m okay with that,” Sansa whispered. Margaery grinned before turning and leading the way back to where they had come from. Before she knew it, they were driving back home with music softly playing in the car. Margaery was holding onto Sansa’s hand still; she hadn’t let go since the pier. It only took ten minutes or so until they had driven back home. Margaery opened the front door and turned the hallway light on before leading Sansa into the kitchen. She dug out an intricately decorated vase and filled it with water, before putting the winter roses into it.

“There,” Margaery said, before she put the roses onto the bench top. Sansa was standing in the entryway to the hallway, leaning against the wall. She was chewing her bottom lip again, and was staring at Margaery with those irresistible blue eyes.

“It sounds like Arya is asleep,” she murmured. Margaery knew what Sansa was implying with those words. Unable to resist any longer, she strode confidently toward the redhead, only stopping when her hand brushed against Sansa’s leg. She leaned forward so her mouth was dangerously close to Sansa’s ear

“How quiet can you be?” Margaery whispered. She was deliberately doing everything she could to drive Sansa crazy. It was cruel, but gods was it fun.

“Very,” Sansa whispered back. Margaery’s heart was pounding so hard she could hear her pulse thundering in her ears. Gods only knew what Sansa was thinking, or feeling.

“Good,” Margaery whispered, before she placed a hand on Sansa’s waist. “But by all that is holy I want to hear you screaming my name.” Before Sansa could say anything, Margaery leaned forward and planted her lips on Sansa’s. She felt the redhead shudder and melt as Margaery pushed herself into Sansa, which pushed Sansa’s back firmly against the wall. There was a moment of hesitation before Sansa’s resolve clearly broke and she kissed Margaery back, hungrier than what Margaery had anticipated. Without thinking Margaery’s hands roamed upward, and her palm crossed over Sansa’s ribs as her other hand snaked around and pushed into the small of Sansa’s back. She was lost in the kiss, and how intoxicating the scent of Sansa was. Gods, she could feel the pure heat pouring from Sansa’s core through her jeans. She even noted how Sansa’s hands trembled as they dug into Margaery’s hair, and how she pushed her hips into Margaery harder, silently pining for more. It was then that Margaery listened to her conscience screaming at her and broke the kiss by pulling her mouth away and pressing her forehead into Sansa’s. Sansa gasped and slid her hands to Margaery’s back, running her fingers along the brunette’s exposed shoulder blades.

“Margaery, I want...” Sansa began to say, but Margaery silenced her by pressing a finger to her lips.

“Thank you for tonight Sansa,” Margaery murmured as she disengaged herself from the redhead. “It was magical. And I hope this was the best date you’ve been on.” She smiled and fought the urge to drag Sansa into her room and tear her clothes off. The look of disappointment that was plastered on Sansa’s face made that ten times harder. “I’ll see you in the morning.” Turning her back on Sansa and walking away was the hardest thing Margaery had forced herself to do, especially when she could still smell Sansa’s earthly perfume and had the taste her lip-gloss dancing across her lips. She ducked her head and marched into her room, trying not to feel guilty as she gently closed the door behind her. It was then that she leaned back and exhaled, letting the breath that she had held go. That had been the hardest thing she had ever had to do. But, suddenly doubt beset her, when she heard a choked sob before hurried footsteps ascending the stairs. Margaery frowned to herself. Had she just made an enormous mistake and misread what Sansa was really looking for? No, she was certain she was right; Sansa wasn’t the type of girl to want sex on the first date. Unless… Margaery’s heart sunk when she realised. Sansa knew her better than anyone, and knew how her dates usually ended. What if she’d read Margaery’s refusal for anything further as a sign of… “Oh fuck,” Margaery cursed. She had this sinking feeling that she had just fucked up big time.


	6. Chapter 6

The balmy warmth of the night had turned into a crisp cool climate just as quickly as things had turned south between Sansa and Margaery. After Margaery had pulled away just as Sansa was getting into the kiss, Sansa had fled upstairs to her room with tears stinging her eyes. Once securely inside her giant bedroom she flung all the doors to the balcony open before sitting on the edge of her bed, wiping the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of a discarded hoodie.

“How could I be so stupid,” Sansa hissed as she unbuttoned her silk shirt and flung it across the room. “Of course I fucked it up. She doesn’t want someone as broken as me.” Rage and sadness swelled inside of her as she pulled open all four buttons on her jeans and peeled them down her legs. Sansa threw those across the room as well before she grabbed the sweatpants she’d left lying on the floor and pulled those on. “Typical me, think I know someone and then get totally blindsided.” She pulled the hoodie on as well, not bothering to put a shirt on underneath. The frustration built to a breaking point, so Sansa kicked her flats across the room before she sat on the floor and hugged her knees to her chest. The tears flowed a little easier now as she wrapped her arms around her head and sobbed into her knees. She was so sure of what she wanted, but it was so unlike her to have fallen head over heels so easily. Sansa whimpered as she hiccuped, before she wiped her eyes on her sleeve again and stared out into the night sky. The stars were shining above, and there wasn’t a cloud to be seen. It was such a nice, romantic night, and here she was crying her eyes out. It wasn’t how she’d foreseen the night to end. The date had been perfect, even if their plans hadn’t exactly worked. Sansa couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt so wholesome and happy.

“ _So what did I do wrong?”_ Sansa thought to herself.  _ “Dinner was nice, sitting on the pier was cute. Was putting my head on her shoulder bad? Or maybe it was the kiss. Am I a bad kisser? Maybe… It’s been ages since I kissed anyone. Oh my god, what if I’m a bad kisser?” _ She curled her fists into balls and rubbed her knuckles up and down her calves.  _ “It’s not like I could have gotten any practice. The only person I know around here is Arya. Gross. And it would have been so awkward to ask Margaery beforehand...” _ Sansa groaned as she stood up and began pacing up and down the length of the room, since her tears had dried for now.

“It must have been something else,” she muttered. “The date was so great… She looked so great… Maybe she didn’t know how much I wanted it?” She remembered how hard Margaery had pressed against her, and how warm the brunette had been. Sansa was fully aware of how turned on she had been in the moment. Hell, she swore there was a giant wet patch on her jeans considering how aroused she had gotten from the smell and the feel of Margaery. The feel of her hands wandering… Sansa shook her head to snap herself out of replaying the kiss a thousand times. “No, it has to be something else...” She continued to pace up and down, stewing over every minute detail, before she stopped suddenly. 

“ _What was it she said? Less fuck you now and more let me love… Oh my god,”_ Sansa thought to herself as the pin dropped.

“She pulled away.  She wanted to be different; to be better,” Sansa declared. “Oh my god I’m...” She paused and put her hands on her hips. Okay, it was fine to stew over why Margaery pulled away, but why did Sansa want to do more? She was usually the restrained one, and was notorious for taking her time in relationships. Margaery knew this. Maybe her being so eager had frightened her friend? Her friend. Sansa turned and walked out onto the balcony and placed her hands on the cool marble surface. She could see a faint light shining out of where she knew Margaery’s bedroom was. She wondered if Margaery was freaking out as badly as she was in this moment, or if she was so assured of her actions as she always was. Sansa had to admit, she admired Margaery’s self-confidence and her clarity of mind when it came to getting what she wanted. She would never have had the confidence to just hook up with random women. Sansa had always admired that about her friend, and in private had been jealous of it. She had kissed Margaery before, but they were always drunken hookups. In the back of her mind, she’d always wondered what it would be like to go further. Was Margaery a gentle lover? Was she demanding? Sansa assumed she would be amazing girlfriend material. Hell, her heart fluttered every time Margaery looked at her in a certain way. She had always… She had always felt… 

“Oh,” Sansa said softly. The answer to why she wanted more from the kiss was painfully obvious. She had just neglected the why for so long. She turned her head to look down at where Margaery’s room was, and as she did the light faded into darkness. 

“ _Arya,”_ Sansa thought.  _ “Arya set up this mess. She can fix it.” _ Taking a slow, deep breath in, Sansa strode to her bedroom door and opened it. She walked barefoot along the hallway till she was standing in front of Arya’s door, and then released the breath she was holding. If anyone was going to give her clear, sound advice on how much of an idiot had been, her sister was the person for the job. After all, what sort of idiot neglects the fact she’d had a crush on one of her close friends for over six months?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short! There's a couple of shorter chapters scattered in here occasionally :)


	7. Chapter 7

“ _It’s not straight Gendry,” Arya hissed. “Honestly what sort of cabinetmaker can’t even get a table to be level?”_

“ _Do you want to do it then, little miss expert?” Gendry shot back. Arya could see the sweat beading on the back of his neck from working arduously in the sun._

“ _I’ve already said I’d help you sand it,” Arya murmured. “Besides, when you’re done we can cool off under the shower together.” Gendry turned his head to say something, but was interrupted by an out-of-place noise._

_**Tap tap tap.** _

“ _Did you lock something inside your toolbox?” Arya asked, her voice saturated in sarcasm. Gendry rolled his eyes at her. But then the sound came again, louder this time._

_**Tap Tap Tap.** _

“ _Okay seriously stop fucking around Gendry,” said Arya. “You trying to fool me isn’t going to work.”_

“ _I’m not doing anything, honestly,” Gendry said, throwing his hands up in surrender. “You sure you feeling alright?” Before Arya could answer, the sound came again so loud it turned the world black._

_**BANG. BANG. BANG.** _

Arya opened her eyes and groaned as she rolled out of bed. She was having such a nice dream too. Grumbling she shuffled to the door and turned the handle, opening the door slightly. Before she was aware of what was happening the door banged back into her head and a ginger blur stumbled past her, talking at a million miles an hour. Arya shut the door firmly before turning around and levelled an icy glare at her sister.

“It’s the middle of the night, and you just woke me up. So slow the fuck down, take a breath, and make it good,” Arya snapped. Sansa had perched herself on the end of the bed with one leg crossed over the other, and was staring wide-eyed at Arya.

“You were asleep?” Sansa asked in a breathless voice.

“Yes, you moron, it’s one in the morning,” Arya said before rolling her eyes. “Honestly we’re not all up eating pussy after a date.” Sansa choked and squirmed in discomfort as Arya hopped back into bed and pulled the doona up over her legs. “Also if you’re here to tell me the sex was mind-blowing, I don’t give a fuck.”

“Could you not be cranky? Please?” Sansa asked. “I’m sorry for waking you up, but this is important.”

“We’ll see about that,” Arya murmured before she adjusted how she was sitting so she was much more comfortable with her back resting against the leather-bound headboard. “Alright, spill.” Sansa inhaled through her nose and cast her eyes down to the floor.

“I fucked up,” she stated in a flat voice. Arya shut her eyes and groaned. She had put so much time into arranging this date to go so well. She hadn’t taken into account the fact that Sansa’s bad luck in relationships would strike again.

“How,” said Arya. It wasn’t a question. Sansa chewed her bottom lip and fidgeted with the sleeves of her hoodie.

“We… We went to dinner, except the place was closed. So we got fish and chips and sat on the pier watching the sunset and just chatted. I put my head on her shoulder, which was possibly too intimate… Then we came back home, and we kissed… Margaery was into it, but I think I was too into it and scared her. I forgot she was trying to be extra slow with me, but I wanted to go further. I… I’ve had a crush on her for months Arya, I was just too stupid to act on it and decided to neglect it instead of potentially breaking a friendship,” Sansa gushed. Arya sighed and massaged her temples. Gods sisters could be annoying.

“First of all, you owe me breakfast in bed one day for this,” Arya grumbled. A flicker of a smile crossed Sansa’s face. “Alright, you didn’t fuck up. You just said you forgot that Margaery was being slow and cautious, and probably had to remove herself from you before she broke the promise that she made me.” Sansa looked up at Arya with a confused expression.

“What promise?” she asked.

“That she wouldn’t be a hoe and get into your pants on the first date,” Arya explained. “I have spent too much time planning this shit to watch her fuck it up by fucking you and triggering your fears of being used, and then you spiral back down to where you were after Harry. So I told her to keep it in her pants and wait.” She wasn’t sure if the tears that had sprung to Sansa’s eyes were happy or sad.

“Why did you do that?” Sansa asked, her voice quivering as she was on the verge of tears. Arya sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

“Because, despite you being annoying and a constant pain in my ass, I do care about you. And I was looking out for you. And because I’m not fucking blind, like you seem to be, I could see the fact you had feeling for her and, more important, she was reciprocating. You deserve to be happy, and gods know that Margaery Tyrell should be able to make you happy, if she toned it down a bit,” Arya said. Sansa was frozen, probably in shock by Arya’s frank admission. “That’s why she pulled away. She wanted  you to be different to every other girl she’s gotten with. So, no muff diving. Isn’t that what you wanted? For it to be taken slow?” Sansa blinked as tears trickled down her cheeks.

“Yes, but I anticipated for Margaery to be more...” Sansa stammered, but Arya cut her off.

“My god I said it to you plain as day when we had our little chat in the lake. Do you have stones in your ears?” Arya asked bluntly. “So yes, you did fuck up. You fucked up by forgetting what I told you and expecting Margaery to hoe out. That’s easily fixed; just pay attention next time.” Sansa laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

“But why do you care so much?” Sansa asked.

“Because, dumbass, we’re family. Family look out for each other. And seeing you miserable makes me sad, so I decided to try to do something. Next time I’ll just get you a sex doll so you don’t have to worry about misinterpreting feelings. Then again, knowing you, you’d probably misread its permanent facial expression,” Arya said with a laugh. Sansa laughed with her before running her hand over her hips. Arya’s face melted into a serious gaze. “Did you...” Sansa looked at where her hand had fallen, before looking back at her sister.

“No, I didn’t,” Sansa said in a quiet voice. “I kicked my flats across the room.” Arya nodded and sighed before reaching a hand out and placing it on Sansa’s knee.

“You also cried a lot you idiot,” Arya said. “But its not your fault.” Sansa smiled and placed a hand on top of Arya’s. “Next time though, please don’t “Sansa out” this early in the morning, or I may actually kill you.” Sansa laughed and ducked her head.

“No promises,” she said in a quiet voice.

“So, it was a good date?” Arya asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yes...” Sansa said softly

“And despite you overthinking yet again, it ended on good terms?” Arya asked.

“Yes, she said it was magical,” answered Sansa.

“So, you think you’ll get a second date?” Arya asked again.

“I… I hope so?” Sansa said, unsure of herself. Arya exhaled through her nose and smiled at her sister.

“Well, now we’ve sorted  that out,” Arya said as her smile melted, “would you kindly fuck off and let me go back to sleep?” Sansa snorted a laughed before leaning forward and planted a kiss on Arya’s forehead. Arya struggled playfully, swatting her palms against Sansa’s arms. “Geroffme! I don’t want to know where those lips have been!”

“I can tell you where they haven’t been,” Sansa said in a playful tone. Arya laughed and rolled her eyes at her sister.

“At least your not moping anymore,” Arya noted. “Seriously though, fuck off.” Sansa laughed and mussed Arya’s hair the same way Robb and Jon would. “Oi!” Arya snapped “That’s a brother thing!”

“It’s a bigger sibling thing now,” Sansa replied with a shrug of her shoulders. Arya pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Make that two breakfasts in bed,” Arya snapped. Sansa giggled and got back to her feet. She walked to Arya’s bedroom door and opened it, before turning back to look at her sister with a soft smile.

“Thanks Arya,” Sansa murmured. “What would I do without you?”

“I know what I’d do without you. Sleep peacefully,” Arya answered, being as big of a smart-ass as possible. Sansa responded by rolling her eyes and closing the door with a soft click. Arya exhaled and lay back down in bed, before shutting the lamp off which she’d accidentally left on when she’d drifted off to sleep. She was about to shut her eyes when she spotted her phone light up on the dresser next to the bed.

“ _For fucks sake,”_ Arya thought to herself, before she reached over and snatched the device up. There was a text from Margaery that had just come through.

  


**Marg:**

_ So, is Sansa less upset now? _

  


Arya grumbled before typing out a brief reply.

  


**Arya:**

_ Yes, she just did exactly what I knew she’d do. _

_ Were you eavesdropping? _

  


Arya watched the typing bubble appear on her screen before a message popped up mere seconds later.

  


**Marg:**

_ Maybe. Don’t tell Sansa. _

  


Arya sighed and sent the most brief reply she could think of.

  


**Arya:**

_ Done. _

  


Then she put her phone down on the dresser and rolled over to face the other way, before she shut her eyes and tried to drift back to sleep. She was annoyed that her dream about Gendry had been interrupted. Knowing her luck, she’d be dreaming of Sansa being annoying for the rest of the night instead of Gendry getting hot and sweaty. It could only happen to her.

  


–

  


Arya rolled over with a yawn as the light of day streamed into her room. She had overslept after Sansa’s midnight visit, which annoyed her. 

“ _I’m going to need a good coffee to fix this,”_ , Arya thought to herself, before she picked up her phone and checked her messages. To her surprise, there was a message from Jon sitting there waiting to be read.

  


**Idiot Brother:**

_ Hey Arya! Hope your trip away in Red Lake is good. _

_ I’ll be heading through Highgarden next week, Sam’s invited me to come to Horn Hill for a weekend. _

_ If you want to catch up, let me know and we could get a drink? _

_ Sansa can come as well if she wanted. _

_ See you soon! _

  


Arya sighed and twiddled her thumbs. A week. That would almost be perfect timing. A grin cracked her face as she typed out a reply to Jon.

  


**Arya:**

_ Hey you! Yeah okay that sounds great. _

_ I’ll ask Sansa but she’ll probably want to stay in and knit something. _

_ See you soon x _

  


Arya hopped out of bed and stretched upward, feeling her back crack in several places. The timing couldn’t have been better, assuming that Sansa and Margaery fixed their little fuck up. After all, there was nothing better for a couple than having a night all to themselves in this overly romantic setting. Arya grinned as she threw her dressing gown over and walked toward her door. Maybe today was going to be a good day after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for all the kudos, bookmarks, comments and, most importantly, views! I really appreciate it :)


	8. Chapter 8

Margaery didn’t want to wake from her dream, but the light of day and the sound of the front door shutting had roused her from her slumber. She grumbled and rubbed her eyes, wistfully recalling the parts of her dream that had involved Sansa. She could still remember their kiss from last night as clear as day; how soft Sansa had felt, and how she had burned when Margaery pressed herself against her body. Margaery sighed and slumped herself back against her pillow and pressed her hands into her face. This was what she had always been cautious of; fostering feelings for someone. Margaery didn’t do love; she had once, and boy had that ended badly. It was easier for her to fulfil her carnal desires without getting attached, so she could avoid the pain of heartbreak when things did eventually go south. And here she was, mesmerised from the kiss of someone who was desperate to fall in love and be forever happy. How the fuck was she going to handle this one?

“Coffee,” Margaery murmured to herself. “I need strong coffee.” She dragged herself out of her satin sheets and slipped on her silk dressing gown, tying the cord in a loose knot around her waist. She had pyjamas on, if you could call them that, but with the weather heating up Margaery contemplated if it was almost time to sleep without them. Questions for later. She staggered out of her bedroom and into the kitchen, mindlessly shuffling to the coffee machine. As she waited for the machine to start, she heard the sound of one of the kitchen stools sliding on the tiles.

“Morning,” Sansa’s warm voice said from behind her. Margaery whipped her head around and froze. Sansa was sitting there with a mug between her hands in a gorgeous blue dressing gown, with her red hair spilling over her shoulders. Gods she looked resplendent in such a candid setting.

“Morning,” Margaery murmured in response, before she filtered some water through the coffee machine. “Sleep well?”

“Reasonably,” Sansa replied. “I had some thinking to do.” Margaery placed her favourite mug under the machine and added some of the beans that she presumed Sansa had ground before letting the machine brew its magic.

“Oh?” Margaery inquired. “So did I. I was up for a bit thinking about last night and how it… ended. I wanted to t-” Margaery said, before Sansa cut her off with a look.

“I was up too, thinking about it. And I was stupid. I should have realised what you were doing but in the heat of the moment I just… Forgot,” Sansa explained. Margaery furrowed her brow; this wasn’t where she had anticipated the conversation would end up.

“I uh… What?” Margaery said as the machine beeped to announce the completion of its task. Margaery turned and removed the mug from its stand before setting the machine on a clean cycle. She then sidestepped to the fridge as Sansa spoke.

“The fact you… restrained yourself. I was told twice what you were doing, and I ignored it. I kind of expected it to go further and I beat myself up over it. But I wanted to thank you, for respecting me enough to not act on our urges,” Sansa said. Margaery grabbed the milk out of the fridge and shut the door, before she turned to Sansa and raised an eyebrow while smirking at her.

“Our urges,” she echoed, before filling the milk frothing machine to the appropriate level and turning it on. “And what do you think my urges were?” She suppressed her giggle as she watched Sansa slowly turn bright red.

“Um, well if your track record is anything to go by,” Sansa stammered, but Margaery silenced her by raising a finger.

“Forget my track record,” she said, before putting the milk back in the fridge and shutting the door. “I want to know what you expected.” She sauntered to her side of the counter and placed her hands flat on the cool surface, before leaning in to stare into the vibrant blue of Sansa’s eyes. “Did you expect me to tear your jeans off and devour you in the living room? Maybe on the kitchen counter? I would have, believe me, but you deserve better than that.” Margaery’s smirk widened when she saw Sansa gulp and noted her neck was beginning to turn red as well.

“Margaery, please, I’m  trying to be serious and it’s very difficult to do that with you unnerving me in that way,” Sansa stated with indignation. “Wait,” she murmured. “So you feel the same?” Margaery blinked in confusion and once again raised an eyebrow.

“Feel the same about what?” she asked.

“Our situation. How… complicated it is, with how we feel… about each other,” Sansa said, with a slight stammer. Margaery wasn’t entirely sure what Sansa meant by that. She assumed that Sansa was referring to their mutual understanding of how Sansa had never done  anything more sexual than a kiss on the first date.

“Oh, yeah of course. We’re on the same wavelength,” Margaery said with an air of confidence. Sansa’s facial expression melted into a stunned look.

“Oh, I… I… Great!” Sansa stammered out. “That was less awkward than I thought.” Margaery giggled before she turned and poured her now frothed milk into her coffee mug.

“I feel like I will always be trying to solve the enigma that is your thought process, Sansa” she mused before turning back and placing her coffee mug on the counter. “I did enjoy last night though. I feel like… I felt like it was fun. And I want to keep having fun, and see what happens.” Sansa’s pleased look wavered when Margaery said that, as if she was disappointed by something. “Can I ask you something?” Sansa blinked at Margaery’s question, since she was clearly lost in thought.

“Oh uh, yeah, of course,” Sansa said.

“Since our first date went so well… I was wondering if its too soon to ask you on a second date? Like, tonight?” Margaery asked. She watched Sansa tense up and gulp again. Gods she was so uptight.

“I uh… Yeah, of course,” Sansa said in a hushed voice. “Wait, maybe we can see if Crane’s is open!” Margaery giggled and took a long sip of her coffee.

“How did you read my mind so well?” she asked. “If only we had someone to check if it was before we both went.” Sansa giggled and drained what was left in her mug.

“If only there was a small, annoying creature we could dispatch to do our dirty work,” she said. Margaery snorted as she drank another mouthful of coffee.

“Careful now, Arya isn’t a creature,” she said before poking her tongue out. “I think we should dress up tonight though. I have something special in mind.”

“You dressed up last time!” Sansa declared. “I looked so out of place next to you!”

“Well then I’ll just wear this out,” Margaery said flippantly. Sansa giggled and pushed her mug forward towards Margaery.

“You’d still look beautiful,” she said in a soft voice. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” Sansa went scarlet upon her admission. Margaery smiled and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

“Thank you Sansa,” she said, beaming with happiness. “I’ll text Arya and see if she can be our scout.” She picked up her mug and began to walk away from the kitchen. “If you’re lucky, maybe you’ll get another kiss tonight. If.” Margaery grinned cheekily at Sansa before retreating into her room, leaving Sansa to clean up her own damn mug.

  


–

  


The breeze of the day rolled in through Margaery’s open doors. Margaery was sat on her bed with a small duffle bag open on her bed. She was rifling through what she had bought with her, making mental lists of things she needed to buy. This bag was dedicated to one thing; her intimate instruments, as her brother Loras called them. She hated the name but it also amused her. She had decided to take stock of what she had and, more importantly, what she needed to replace. At some point during this trip, Sansa would probably want to go shopping in Highgarden. Maybe she would drag Sansa along with her to the shop she always bought these sorts of things from. Then again, she had no idea what was developing between Sansa and her. She was attracted to the redhead, there was no denying that, but even Margaery couldn’t ignore the feelings that were quickly growing. Margaery frowned as she pulled the last object from the duffle bag and switched it on, making sure the batteries still responded. She sighed and laid the vibrator down on the bed, before she chewed her bottom lip as she contemplated her situation.

“ _Maybe I should give this relationship thing a shot,”_ she wondered.  _ “Am I capable of doing it though? Can I give Sansa what  _ _ she _ _ wants? It’s scary that I can’t answer that...”  _ Before she could ponder that point further, her phone buzzed with a text.

  


  


**Arya:**

_ Crane’s is open. I’m gunna go check it out later and see if the menu is cool. _

  


Margaery grinned. Her plan was coming together. She quickly sent a reply back to Arya.

  


**Margaery:**

_ Hey thanks, I owe you one.  _

  


With a sigh, Margaery carefully put all of her toys back into the duffle bag before she zipped it up and placed it under her bed. She had no immediate plans to use or replace anything, and she hadn’t even considered her lingerie pile. Speaking of, Margaery got to her feet and threw open the doors of her wardrobe. As she raked her eyes over her collection, she dialled a number into her phone and held it up to her ear. It rang four times before someone picked up. Margaery cleared her throat before speaking.

“Hey Rich, it’s Mags. Yeah the food was great, I forgot how nice the view over the pier is. Hey look, could I ask a favour? Could you ring your brother and get him to dress up a private booth for tonight? I’ll cover the cost.” She paused as Rich spoke to someone in the background. “No no I insist, I’ll cover the cost of the extravagances. Look, here is what I had in mind...”


	9. Chapter 9

“Welcome to Crane’s, madams”, the maître d' said in greeting as he held the glass door of the restaurant open. “I presume you have a booking?” Sansa let Margaery lead her into the restaurant by the hand. They had held hands after exiting the car and neither woman had wanted to be the first to let go.

“Yes, a booth for Miss Tyrell, I believe,” Margaery said. The man smiled and nodded before sweeping his arm in an embellished gesture.

“Ah yes, the special request. Please madams, follow me,” he said. Sansa giggled at how over the top he was. Margaery glanced back at her and squeezed her hand.

“You excited?” Margaery murmured.

“I’m more nervous than excited,” Sansa admitted. She wondered what Margaery had in store for tonight. As they approached the booth, Margaery paused and walked behind Sansa, before she covered Sansa’s eyes with her hands. “Margaery, wha-” Sansa asked, but she fell silent when Margaery shushed her.

“Trust me. Walk forward,” Margaery commanded. Sansa was overwhelmed, but when she felt Margaery’s body press into hers she obediently stepped forward, unsure of what was occurring. “Stop,” Margaery’s whispered softly into her ear. Sansa obeyed and stopped walking forward. Margaery sighed and pressed herself into Sansa’s back once again. “Ready? And look.” She lifted her hands from Sansa’s eyes, and Sansa’s jaw dropped at the sight in front of her. Their private booth was covered in rose petals, a mixture of blue winter petals and golden petals. Sansa could hear music playing softly from somewhere. She spotted a small, portable speaker that had been placed above the booth. In addition to all this, there was an ornate candelabra sit in the middle of the table next to a bottle of vintage red wine. Sansa turned her head to look at Margaery, who was beaming at her.

“You did this for me?” Sansa asked, with tears stinging her eyes.

“I said you deserve the best, didn’t I?” Margaery asked. Sansa laughed and blinked her tears of joy away.

“If I cry, you’re fixing my makeup,” she jested. Margaery grinned and slid into one side of the booth. Sansa sat opposite her and took in the detail of the booth for the first time. The cutlery and the glassware were polished so well Sansa could see her own reflection clearly in the spoons laid out on the table. “Wow, I’ve never seen anything so fancy...” Sansa murmured. Margaery was too engrossed with reading the menu to notice her comment. The tabletop of the booth was covered by a glossy tablecloth. Sansa had never been inside an establishment that was so upmarket in all her life. Before she could say anything further though, Margaery lowered the menu and uncorked the wine bottle before pouring out two measured glasses of wine.

“Well, I know what I want for dinner, and dessert,” she said with her gaze fixed on Sansa. Sansa’s stomach twisted into knots as she picked up one of the wine glasses and swirled the liquid around. Sansa hadn’t exactly received wine etiquette, but she was going to try her damnedest. So she sipped the red liquid with care, then thought of something profound to say to impress her date.

“Wow the grapes are… really ripe at this time of year,” Sansa said awkwardly. Margaery raised an eyebrow at her, before that all-too-familiar smirk spread across her face.

“Really? So, you know the vineyard where they were grown?” Margaery inquired.

“Oh yeah everyone knows they’re grown in… The Arbour’s finest… Yards of vines,” Sansa stammered out. Margaery grinned before she took her glass into her hand and emptied the contents into her mouth. She tilted her head back and swallowed the entire thing, before returning her gaze to Sansa. Sansa’s attention was solely on Margaery’s nails however, and how impressive they looked. “Wow, I’ve never seen anything so fancy...” she said, repeating herself from earlier.

“You don’t have to try to be someone different to impress me,” Margaery explained with a grin. “It’s much better when we’re just having fun.” Sansa was gawking at Margaery, before she snorted and giggled and mimicked Margaery by emptying her glass in two mouthfuls.

“Oh, I should really read the menu...” Sansa said. Margaery dismissed her with a wave of her hand. 

“Let me order for you, I bet I can pick a winner,” Margaery offered. Sansa raised an eyebrow and leaned back into the plush seating of the booth.

“ _I’m pretty sure_ _I’m_ _the one who’s picked a winner,”_ Sansa thought to herself. She shrugged and placed her hands flat on the tabletop. “Alright, if you think you can.” Margaery grinned and pursed her lips in thought. It was then that Sansa noticed the ornate earrings that Margaery had picked off. The golden orbs complimented the sheen of her black dress perfectly. “Wow, I’ve never seen anything so...”

“Okay okay magpie, everything in here is shiny,” Margaery said with a laugh. Sansa’s cheeks heated with an embarrassed blush and she ducked her head momentarily. It was at that moment that the maître d’ returned to the table.

“Are we ready to order?” he asked.

“Why yes, I think we are,” Margaery replied with a dazzling smile.

  


–

  


“How can you still have room for lemon cakes?” Margaery asked, apparently bewildered by Sansa’s ravenous appetite for the small sweet treat.

"Ow caa oo no?" Sansa rebutted as she crammed another cake into her mouth. “Eyelways roo fo ore.” Margaery stared at Sansa for a moment before giggling manically. Sansa frowned in response. “Wha?” she asked in a demanding voice, as cake crumbs fell from her mouth.

“Maybe you should try not speaking with three lemon cakes in your mouth,” Margaery advised. Sansa’s frown deepened before she chewed and swallowed the remains of the lemon cakes.

“Didn’t you say you wanted me to be myself?” she asked. Margaery giggled again and blotted a tear from her eye.

“I can see where Arya gets it now,” she stated, clearly amused by the exchange. Sansa huffed indignantly.

“She doesn’t get it from me, silly. That’s from our parents. She’s as stubborn as my dad and as fiery as my mum. You’ll find out what I mean when you come to meet them, maybe at Christmas? It gets so pretty in the North at Christmas, with all the sn… What’s wrong?” Sansa asked, interrupting her monologue. Margaery’s smile had faded into a look that Sansa couldn’t quite decipher.

“Christmas is a long way away,” Margaery said in a distant voice. Sansa analysed the expression on Margaery’s face. She looked afraid, perhaps. But of what? Sansa reached out to touch Margaery’s hand.

“But planning for our future is exciting,” Sansa said enthusiastically. Margaery’s hand retreaded backward from Sansa’s attempted grasp.

“Sansa dear, I’m more about living in the moment, in the now,” Margaery said as calmly as she could manage. “What did you think of the gnocchi appetiser? It was my favourite as a girl. They use baked potato instead of flour.” Sansa frowned at the sudden change of topic.

“I like thinking long term, and daydreaming of things we could do together. Like furnishing our house, we could get a painting commissioned of a wolf laying among roses… Oh that would be so adorable. And the curtains, oh I want Highgarden styled curtains, the ones in the manor look so cute,” Sansa said, waffling on, paying no attention to Margaery’s stressed body language. “I think we could get dogs. I mean, I already have one, Lady is too cute. But she’s kind of big. Maybe we’ll have to...”

“SANSA!” Margaery yelled, finally snapping.

“What?” Sansa asked. She twigged as to what probably annoyed Margaery. “Oh, if you don’t like dogs we can get cats too. I’m happy with either.” Margaery stared at her in bewilderment.

“Sansa. Stop,” Margaery spat out. “I thought we were on the same length when I talked about our situation being complicated. But we’re not. This… You can’t plan our future when we don’t have a future to plan. We’ve kissed once, we’ve flirted a bunch of times. We’re on our second date for gods sake. I don’t do commitment Sansa, it hurts too much and I’m afraid of it. I thought I could, but I can’t. I’m sorry to ruin your daydreams of a happily ever after, but it’s too overwhelming. I just...” Sansa’s heart had broken during that monologue. She could feel the shame and embarrassment rolling through her like a tidal wave. Without saying anything, Sansa stood from the booth and tucked her hair out of her face.

“It’s fine, I’ll go,” Sansa murmured. Margaery looked at her with a confused expression across her face. 

“Sansa...” Margaery pleaded, but it was too late. Holding her head as high as she could, Sansa walked out of the restaurant. She didn’t look back, not even when Margaery yelled her name twice more. She composed herself until she had walked several blocks away from the building. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a small grassy spot that barely passed as a park. Beyond the point of caring, Sansa crossed the road without looking and sat down in the middle of the grassy knoll and hugged her knees to her chest. It was then that she buried her face into her knees and wept, her entire body heaving with her sobs. 

“ _I fucked it up, of course I fucked it up,”_ Sansa wailed in her head.  _ “Good one Sansa, ruin the only good thing you ever had going for you. I’ll go back to Winterfell tomorrow; Margaery will never want to see me again.” _ Her head was consumed with sadness as she wept and wept and wept. Sansa didn’t even notice the sound of a car pulling up, or a door opening and closing. She didn’t know how long whoever had gotten out had been standing nearby before they knelt in front of her and put a hand on her arm. At this point she didn’t care if someone had come to abduct her. She’d rather be dead than be heartbroken.

“Hey,” Arya’s voice said. “I know you’re into nature and all but you’re going to ruin that pretty blue dress.” Sansa hiccuped, then looked up at her sister.

“It’s already ruined. Everything about me is ruined,” Sansa wailed. Arya smiled and squeezed her hand on Sansa’s arm.

“Come now, your hair is still pretty,” Arya pointed out. “Margaery told me what happened. Sounded like you were a rhino in a china shop.” Sansa blinked her tears away and stared at her sister, clearly confused.

“What…?” she asked.

“Well, you did kind of walk out before Margaery finished what she was going to say,” Arya explained as she sat on the grass in front of Sansa and slid her hands into Sansa’s. “Plus, by the sound of it, after you got high on lemon cakes you went all in on the lovey dovey with her.” Sansa blinked and bit her bottom lip to stop it trembling. 

“I didn’t...” she began to say.

“No no, my turn,” Arya interjected. “Listen. Margaery isn’t one for commitment, you knew that. And talking about the future freaked her out. Yes she probably overreacted but you stressed her out. You can’t just make everyone you’re interested in go along with your line of thinking Sans. You come charging in like a rhino in a china shop and end up breaking things. So, be less rhino and be more… not rhino. Chill out a bit, take it easy. Margaery is great but if you think she’s just going to be like “Hell yeah I want a relationship after a date and a half”, you’re only setting yourself up for misery. It’s clearly a sore point, if you didn’t notice. That’s why she exclusively sleeps with people, instead of dating them.” Sansa squinted at her sister.

“You’re sounding an awful lot like a therapist,” she interjected.

“Shut up,” Arya snapped. “I wasn’t done. Where was I… Oh! She  is interested in dating you, but not if you’re going to rampage around with dreams of grandeur and freak her the fuck out. If you do, she’ll leave and you’ll be stuck with another Harry. And I’d rather listen to Jon and Robb do a drunken duet than  EVER have to deal with another Harry. Margaery is scared, just like you. You’re scared of not finding your one true love, she’s scared of falling in love. It’s a hilariously disastrous alignment of interests.” Arya squeezed Sansa’s hands, and Sansa felt a little warmer than she had before. “Feel better now?” Sansa responded by enveloping her sister in a tight hug and squeezed her arms as tightly as she could.

“I love you Arya,” Sansa murmured into Arya’s shoulder.

“Yeah yeah whatever, I’m going to stop breathing if you don’t let go,” Arya grumbled. Sansa released her grip on her sister and smiled, though her eyes were still blurred with tears. “Jesus Christ you look like a mess. Let’s get some more lemon cakes from Crane’s then get you home. A warm shower, a hot chocolate and a movie will sort you out.” Sansa immediately stiffened at the thought of returning home.

“But Margaery...” Sansa began. Arya groaned and rolled her eyes.

“You didn’t kill her dog or anything you moron,” drawled Arya. “You just decided to be a big awkward elephant and stomp all over her. She’s not angry at you.”

“Really?” Sansa asked.

“Really really,” responded Arya. “Now let’s get you in the car before the dew really does ruin that dress.” Sansa let her sister haul her to her feet and escort her to the car. They sat in silence until Arya had picked up a parcel of lemon cakes from Crane’s and was driving the SUV back home.

“Arya?” Sansa said. 

“Mm?” Arya replied.

“Thank you,” murmured Sansa. “I owe you one.”

“I believe you owe me more than one,” Arya said back with a grin. “It’s fine though. What else are sisters good for if they don’t sort out each others problems?”

“Well, you do say I’ll annoy you for all eternity,” Sansa jested as she licked the lemon frosting off of one of the cakes. That caused Arya to erupt with giggles. Sansa followed suit, and felt the crushing weight of her heartbreak melt away. That was a problem for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god the angst kills me! It's been a week since I first posted, and I'm in awe of the response I've gotten! I'm so thankful, and thank you to everyone who's taken the time to read this :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favourite chapters so far, just so you know :)

It was rare that Margaery felt so stressed that she was barely able to sleep. Last night she had tossed and turned, worrying about Sansa’s state of mind. The date last night that Margaery had planned to perfection had ended up crashing and burning, simply because she had over-assumed Sansa’s understanding of their tenacious position. Perhaps she should have been clearer and less quick to snap. Margaery couldn’t help it; she got agitated when people didn’t listen. But, if she wanted to try to make things work with Sansa, she had to adapt and adjust. Margaery grumbled as she crawled out of bed and threw her robe over herself. She didn’t bother tying it up, she was just desperate for coffee. Stumbling out of her bedroom, Margaery shuffled into the kitchen and, much to her surprise, found there to be coffee already measured out with steam still rising from it. There was a note laying next to the mug, which Margaery picked up and opened.

_Thought you might need this as much as I did.  
Sansa._

Margaery smiled and pocketed the note. Maybe things weren’t as bad as she thought. She added some leftover frothed milk to her mug before ascending the stairs. She came to a stop outside the double doors of Sansa’s bedroom and knocked firmly three times. She heard muffled footsteps come from the room before the door opened and Sansa’s head peaked out from the doors, her blue eyes wide with surprise.

“Hey! Um, what… what’s up?” Sansa stammered. Margaery held up the mug and removed the note from her pocket.

“Thanks for thinking of me,” she said in a chipper tone. Sansa’s facial expression was perplexed, but she held the door open regardless.

“I… What?” Sansa asked. Margaery strode into the master bedroom and sat down in one of the armchairs. She crossed one leg over the other and tucked her robe together before taking a long sip of her coffee.

“The handwritten note was really cute, but maybe a little over the top,” Margaery said. “I love the sentiment though. But, if this is you trying to apologise for last night, you really don’t have to.” Sansa sat on the plush foot stool in front of Margaery with her faced still fixed with confusion.

“I’m confused,” Sansa said. She pinched the note from out of Margaery’s hand and flipped it so she could read it. Her face screwed up immediately, and Margaery noticed how cute her nose look when she frowned. “I… This is not my handwriting.” Margaery couldn’t stop a barking laugh from escaping her mouth.

“I know it might be awkward to try to make up for last night’s events by being cute, but you really don’t have to deny it,” assured Margaery. “I’m not mad, I promise.”

“No, seriously, this is definitely not my handwriting,” Sansa stated. 

“Sansa, it has to be,” Margaery grumbled with a roll of her eyes.

“Margaery, I think I would know my own handwriting. It is definitely not mine!” Sansa declared exasperatedly. 

“Well, if it’s not yours, who’s is it?” Margaery asked. Sansa stared at her before scoffing and rolling her eyes.

“Well  obviously it’s Arya. This is what her handwriting looks like when she’s trying to copy mine. See how she’s slanted her d’s? I don’t slant,” Sansa declared proudly. “My writing is proper and straight.” Margaery giggled as Sansa fixed a damning glare on her. “What’s so funny hmm?”

“Nothing, it’s just… I’m glad your handwriting is the opposite of your sexuality,” Margaery joked. Sansa screwed her face up even more, before she crumpled the note into a ball and squeezed it tight.

“You… You’re something else! You come in here waving this fake note around which my sister  obviously penned. This is probably a setup between you two AGAIN. Now you’re making jokes about me and my penchant for hooking up with girls, which is my own choice!” Sansa blurted. Margaery smirked as Sansa realised what she had just said. “I mean… I don’t hook up with girls! I’m just attracted to them. Apart from at uni, that’s different. Well, you would know, you were… Um, you were there...” 

“Yes, I was there, and as I recall you were enjoying yourself,” Margaery said in reminder. Sansa’s face flushed a deep shade of scarlet and she lowered her gaze to the floor. “Man, your sister knows how to make a good coffee.” Sansa looked up at Margaery with a dark scowl plastered across her face.

“Y’know what? You can… You can fuck your coffee!” Sansa declared. Margaery scoffed at the suggestion.

“I’ve fucked some strange objects in my life Sansa dear, but coffee is not one of them,” Margaery pointed out. Sansa gaped and searched for words, before she pouted and grumbled something unintelligible. 

“You… You are the most frustrating person! You put out, then you don’t put out because you’re trying to protect me. I don’t need protecting, I’m a grown woman who can fend for herself and has her own needs and wants. Did it ever occur to you that maybe I wanted to have sex after our first date? Huh?” Sansa said, finally unloading what she’d been building up for the last few days. Margaery simply sat back and let her unload. “Hell, I was dying to, but noooooooo. You had to “prove yourself” that you could be a better person. Did it ever occur to you that I had a crush on you for months? No, I bet it didn’t while you were off...” Sansa bit her tongue and stomped her foot in frustration. “I had to ignore this attraction because… Ugh! Why couldn’t you just be yourself? That same, flirty self I like!” Margaery let Sansa’s anger simmer back down, before she very calmly smoothed her dressing gown and folded her hands into her lap, before exhaling out of her nose.

“I think, considering your rant, now is the time for me to finish what I was in the middle of saying last night?” Margaery asked. She nodded at the stool. Sansa’s facial expression fell as she realised that Margaery’s serious voice had come on. Sheepishly, she sat down on the stool and stared at her feet. “As I was about to say before you walked out, I just need time to adjust, firstly to getting into a relationship when, by my own admission, all I’ve done is sleep around for the best part of a year. Secondly, I need to adjust to suit what you need and how you react to things. Blowing up at me isn’t going to help that.” Margaery exhaled and ground her teeth together. “I care for you Sansa. Yes as a friend but admittedly more than that. Feelings, love, relationships; it all scares me. And you need to understand that, and work with me in making this work, if you want something to occur.” Sansa’s gaze had lifted from the floor and was now fixed on Margaery. A look of bewilderment was fixed to her face.

“You… you mean after all this, you still want to give this a shot?” Sansa asked, clearly stunned. Margaery smiled at her reaction.

“Yes, you fool, even after you blow your top, I still want to give this a shot,” Margaery affirmed. Sansa was still clearly surprised.

“And this isn’t because Arya has a metaphorical gun to your head?” Sansa again asked.

“No, this is not because Arya has either a metaphorical or literal gun to my head. You never know with your sister,” Margaery said. “This is because I want to. Because, despite you exploding into a wild rage, I can understand your frustration. I should have just been myself, rather than change who I am just to suit you, especially because I scolded you for it. We both made mistakes, and that’s natural. We just have to… make this work.” Sansa blinked and cleared her throat before speaking.

“You… That… What?” Sansa spluttered. “So you… actually want to…?”

“Yes Sansa, I actually want to try to make this work,” Margaery assured as she rested her coffee mug down on the table beside her. “That is of course assuming you still want to?” Sansa’s facial expression was impossible to read, but judging from her shaky exhalation, she was nervous. 

“I uh, yeah of course,” Sansa said quietly. “So… Who is asking who to be who’s girlfriend?” Margaery giggled and shook her head a couple of times.

“Both of us? Sheesh, we are bad at this,” Margaery observed. Sansa giggled and nodded in affirmation.

“Hey, you said it,” she mumbled. “This isn’t how I imagined things to go.” Margaery smiled and adjusted how she was sitting. 

“I thought the same thing about last night,” Margaery stated. Sansa diverted her gaze back to the floor at the mention of the night.

“Yeah, about that… I’m sorry for ranting,” Sansa said. “Both times. It’s just, I...”

“Everything builds up and you just explode?” Margaery asked, arching an eyebrow. “I get it. It happens. It’s nothing to apologise for.” Sansa raised her gaze from the floor and smiled at Margaery.

“I have to stop feeling like I need to apologise don’t I?” Sansa asked. Margaery shrugged in response and shuffled forward so she was sitting on the end of her armchair.

“Don’t, if that’s who you are,” she murmured. “I think we need to learn to love each other for who we are, not who we want ourselves to be, if that makes sense.” Sansa blinked at that idea as the wheels in her head turned.

“Yeah, strangely enough, it does,” she said. Margaery smiled, before she reached out and cupped Sansa’s right cheek with her left hand.

“Your eyes look so pretty when you’re looking at me,” she said in a hushed voice. “I’ll never get tired of that beautiful blue gaze.” Before Sansa could say a word, Margaery leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her hips. It was gentle, and filled with love. Margaery felt Sansa stiffen before she pulled away. “Consider yourself forgiven,” she murmured. Sansa opened her mouth to speak, but a sudden “AHEM” from the doorway cut them off. Both women turned their heads to see Arya standing there with a backpack slung over her shoulder.

“Arya, for fucks sake!” Sansa cried. Arya rolled her eyes at her sister.

“I see you got my note,” Arya said, before pointing at the coffee mug that had been set aside. “I had loads of hours copying my sisters ugly handwriting.”

“It is  not ugly!” Sansa cried.

“She’s right, it’s not ugly,” Margaery affirmed. “I can only assume you want something, hence the unannounced visit?” Arya smirked at Margaery’s observation.

“Yes. I wanted to tell you I’m leaving for the weekend, and I didn’t want you two to be miserable sods all weekend. So I laid the bait with the note and hoped you’d take it. I’m off to hang out with my brother Jon. So uh, don’t burn the house down while I’m gone,” Arya stated. Before the two girls could respond, Arya said “Toodles!” and disappeared from view. Margaery looked at Sansa, and Sansa looked back at Margaery.

“Guess we have the place to ourselves,” Sansa observed. “What do you want to do for the weekend?”

“Oh, I can think of a few things,” Margaery murmured. “But there’s something we haven’t done in a while. Let’s have a drink tonight!” Sansa nodded and smiled at the suggestion.

“Yes! It’s been too long hasn’t it?” Sansa asked. Margaery nodded in response as she plotted out her plan in her head. Tonight was going to be a hell of a night if she got her way. 


	11. Chapter 11

The living room had been rearranged slightly to accommodate the evening’s potential activities. Sansa had arranged several plush cushions on the floor and had also planted a bucket of ice nearby, with a bottle of vodka and couple of bottles of raspberry soft drink next to it. Sansa and Margaery had consumed a quick dinner of chicken stir fry they flopped onto the cushions, which was when Margaery pulled out a pack of cards from her back pocket and smiled at Sansa.

“Feel like a game?” Margaery asked as she popped the top of the packet open.

“Depends...” Sansa said warily as she measured out the first of their vodka raspberry drinks into two frosted glasses. “What game do you have in mind.”

“Well, I’m terrible at poker, and you would be as well. I can’t imagine you being able to keep a straight face when you got a good hand,” Margaery said. Sansa wanted to protest, but Margaery was right. The one time she had played poker previously was with family at Christmas, and Sansa had almost flipped the table when she got something that Robb had called a “royal flush”. Sansa giggled and passed one glass to Margaery. “So, I thought we could try some blackjack? It’s easy: first to twenty-one wins the round.” Sansa nodded as she settled into her cushion pile and placed her drink next to her.

“So, what are we playing for? Oh, I know! How about whoever loses the hand has to drink?” Sansa suggested. Margaery considered the proposal before she nodded in agreement.

“Sounds good. For a second I thought you were going to suggest money or some other currency,” Margaery stated. Sansa shrugged as she drank a small amount from her glass. Her body shivered as the alcoholic beverage washed down her throat. Maybe she may have made these drinks a little too strong.

“No no, I don’t want to make you broke,” Sansa teased, before clapping her hands in excitement. “Come on, shuffle and deal. I’m going to beat your ass into the middle of next week.” Sansa held her hands out expectantly, before she noticed Margaery was starting to laugh at her comment.

“I’m not sure if that’s a threat or a promise,” said Margaery with a chuckle, before she shuffled the cards and handed Sansa the first two off the deck. Sansa rolled her eyes as she flipped the cards toward her and read the numbers on them. She had a total of ten, which wasn’t nearly enough.

“Hmm, hit me,” Sansa said. Margaery smirked at her, before sliding her another card face-down. Sansa happily accepted it and flipped it so it was facing her. Seventeen. Margaery took a card as well, before placing the deck in between them.

“Just so you don’t think I’m cheating, miss competitive,” Margaery teased. Sansa rolled her eyes as she considered her options. “Also, I’m standing.” Sansa frowned, before running her tongue over her lips.

“Hit me,” Sansa said, before realising she could just take a card. She flinched and screwed her nose up at her mistake, before reaching forward and taking a card. Thankfully it was a three, which brought her total to twenty. “Alright, I stand as well,” Sansa declared, before splaying her cards out. Margaery looked at her cards, before smirking and laying the two cards she’d drawn onto the ground. An ace and a ten. “Fuck,” Sansa grumbled before she picked up her glass to her side. Without a second thought she put the rim to her lips before drinking the contents in two gulps. She sighed and shook her head after she had drained the contents before she rested the glass back to her side.

“When you suggested the loser drinks, I didn’t think you meant you had to finish your drink,” Margaery observed.

“What, scared you’ll get drunk too quickly?” asked Sansa. “Lightweight.” She measured herself another drink and tried to avoid the gaze of Margaery, who was smirking at her still. “Alright, another hand!”

“I can see this is going to end well,” Margaery quipped. She gathered the cards on the floor, reshuffled the deck and placed it back on the ground. Margaery drew her cards first this time, and Sansa followed suit. She had drawn two tens, which gave her a total of twenty. Sansa fought the instinct to cheer triumphantly; she wanted to prove she had a reasonably effective poker face. Margaery was looking at her with a quaint smile however. “I saw the corner of your lip turn upward,” she observed, before she drew another card. Sansa frowned as Margaery looked at her cards. “Shit,” Margaery groaned, before dropping her hand onto the floor. “I’m over.” She took her glass off the floor and mimicked Sansa by downing her drink in one go. Sansa giggled and took the cards before shuffling them.

“Game on,” Sansa declared, before she slapped the deck on the floor and took two cards. She was fired up now, and was determined to win. They slipped into a simple rhythm, and were both far too determined to win to converse. Sansa had lost count of how many hands they had played when she felt herself getting a little lightheaded. The alcohol was starting to set in and affect her system. Not that she minded; she was pretty good at maintaining control when she was inebriated. Margaery grumbled and cursed as she lost another hand and downed her drink again.

“What is this luck?” she barked. “How are you getting such good hands?” She crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance. “Thank god we’re not playing strip poker.” She had mumbled that last comment, but Sansa had still heard it. Margaery dealt the next hand, and when Sansa flipped her cards she screwed her nose up. Twelve. Not a good position to be in. She reached forward and picked up a card, which turned out to be a ten. Sansa threw her cards on the ground and grumbled.

“Damnit,” she murmured. Margaery snorted as she gathered the cards up.

“Hey, you can’t complain, you’ve won far more than me,” she pointed out. Sansa shrugged. Margaery was right. Without thinking about it, Sansa reached down and grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it up and over her head. She heard Margaery splutter and choke in response to her action. “Sansa!” she cried.

“What?” Sansa asked as she tossed the shirt to her side.

“I just said thank god we’re not playing strip poker,” Margaery said. “How drunk are you?!” Sansa smirked at Margaery and tilted her head to the side.

“My name is Sansa Stark, I’m twenty one and I’m currently residing at a giant lakeside manor owned by the Tyrell family,” Sansa declared. Margaery snorted and giggled as she tucked her hair out of her eyes.

“This isn’t a concussion test sweetheart,” Margaery said. “But I assume that your way of saying you’re fine?” Sansa nodded, before motioning toward the cards. “Alright, I guess it’s strip blackjack now.” Margaery smirked as she flicked two cards Sansa’s way. Sansa took another sip of her drink before glancing at her cards. Margaery unveiled hers, and Sansa slapped down an ace and a ten.

“I warned you I was going to beat your ass,” Sansa murmured. She watched Margaery blush as she mimicked Sansa and unbuttoned her flannelette shirt. She started from the top and once her chest was exposed, Sansa hissed as she drank in the sight. Of course, she’d seen Margaery naked a handful of times, but she was looking with a new appreciation this time. She thought Margaery was perfect; her skin was unblemished and she had all the right curves in the perfect places. Sansa felt an arousing heat spread through her body. They continued to deal cards until both women were in nothing but their underwear, and both clearly drinking the sight of the other in.

“So, do we keep going…?” Margaery asked. Sansa considered the question as she bit her bottom lip.

“I have an idea… The winner of the next hand gets to decide what happens next,” Sansa suggested. Margaery considered the weight of that suggestion before nodding.

“Alright, deal,” she stated. Sansa slid two cards from the deck toward Margaery before drawing two for herself. Her cards totalled to five, and clearly Margaery had a low total as well since she took a card and frowned. Sansa also took a card, before an idea popped into her head. “What if we lay the cards out so we can see what we both have?” Sansa asked. Margaery smiled before laying her hand flat on the ground. She had two twos and a three, taking her total to seven. Sansa had a three, a two and a give, taking her total to ten. Margaery’s smile grew wider as she drew a card and placed it down. It was an eight, making her total fifteen. Sansa held her breath as she drew her card. It was a nine. 

“ _Shit,”_ Sansa thought. Margaery drew a card. It was a four; her total was nineteen, which matched Sansa’s total. Sansa’s hand trembled slightly as she reached out and took a card. It was an ace, which counted as one. So her total was twenty. Sansa held her breath as Margaery drew a card and flipped it. Astonishingly, it was another two. They had drawn all four twos in the deck. So Margaery now had a total of twenty one.

“What do we do if its a tie?” Margaery asked.

“I guess we replay,” Sansa said. She had to draw an ace now. Her hand was shaking as she drew a card and slowly revealed it. The smiling face of the queen stared up at her as she placed it on the ground. “Oh...” Sansa squeaked. Margaery’s smirk grew wider as she puffed her chest out.

“Well played Sansa,” Margaery murmured. She gathered the cards up and added them back to the deck, before she placed the cards to the side. “Now, if I recall correctly,  I get to decide what we do now. That was your suggestion as well, if I recall.” Sansa nodded and tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. She was nervous with apprehension. She wasn’t a fool; she could feel how thick the tension in the room had become. It wasn’t helped by Margaery crawling closer to her, with her butt swaying side to side. She looked resplendent in her underwear, which was a striking shade of jade and bordered by soft lace. Margaery paused when her face was inches away from Sansa’s, and Sansa could smell her perfume and her natural musk. The scent was almost enough to drive her wild.

“Are you sure you’re not too drunk?” Margaery asked, with a concerned expression. Sansa nodded and swallowed again.

“I’m sure I’m drunk enough to know I want to do this… Gods do I want to do this. But I’m not so drunk that you should feel guilty, or like you’re taking advantage,” Sansa spluttered. Margaery grinned as she leaned in further so her lips grazed Sansa’s ear.

“That’s the perfect amount,” Margaery whispered as Sansa’s body exploded with goosebumps. “Just… Just don’t go full Sansa on me.” Sansa giggled as Margaery’s fingertips trailed up and down her arms.

“I don’t think I’ll be storming out in a huff,” she whispered back. Margaery’s head moved so she was staring at her with those soft brown eyes. Sansa sighed as she felt Margaery shift and press her hips into her stomach. “Fuck...” she whispered. Margaery looked at her with one eyebrow raised and a soft smile on her lips.

“I think we have to build into that,” she quipped. Sansa giggled and felt her arms shake with the exertion of propping herself up. 

“I hate to be  that person, but do you think we could...” Sansa began to say.

“Move to the couch?” Margaery interjected. “As long as we take the cushions with us.” Sansa giggled before wriggling out from underneath Margaery. She gathered the cushions in her hands and threw them onto the couch nearby, before she started to walk to it. She froze when she felt one of Margaery’s hands cup the a soft cheek of her butt. She shivered involuntarily as Margaery pressed herself into her back and planted a soft kiss on her neck.

“I’m not going to be able to stand up while we do this,” Sansa murmured. She turned and looked at Margaery and felt her knees wobble from the intensity of the look Margaery was giving her. “Do you look at every girl like this?” Margaery shook her head.

“Only you,” she murmured, before pushing Sansa gently in the stomach. Sansa let herself fall back into the cushion laden couch and giggled at how light she felt. Margaery took her time and stood over Sansa, clearly raking her eyes over every inch of her. 

“You.. are the most beautiful woman,” Margaery said, before she hummed and climbed onto the couch. She pressed herself against Sansa, and Sansa groaned when she felt how hot Margaery’s core was burning already.

“Why haven’t you kissed me yet then?” Sansa asked. Margaery giggled before she pressed her lips against Sansa’s. Sansa groaned in response and laid her hands on Margaery’s back. The kisses were gentle, but it wasn’t long before Sansa was pressing back against Margaery as they began to rock together. They broke apart and Margaery trailed a hand along Sansa’s rib cage. “Fuck, I’ve wanted this for so long...” Sansa murmured. Margaery responded by kissing her again, and was bold enough to run her tongue along Sansa’s lips. Sansa opened her mouth instinctively and groaned when she felt Margaery’s tongue entwine with hers. She held Margaery as their kisses lengthened and grew more passionate. Eventually Margaery wrenched her mouth free of Sansa’s mouth and planted lines of hot, wet kisses along her neck and collarbones. Sansa didn’t have time to think before she felt one of Margaery’s hands press against her mound, and she felt the strange friction of her wet underwear pressing against her folds.

“You are drenched for me, gods above,” Margaery commented as she bit gently on Sansa’s collarbone. Sansa giggled and gasped in delight at the love bite.

“I’m going to lose my mind,” she hissed. Sansa trailed her fingers up and down Margaery’s back, tracing them gently along her shoulder-blades. It was during these love bites that an idea popped into Sansa’s head. She smirked as she thought it over, and that didn’t escape Margaery’s attention.

“What’s up?” Margaery asked. Sansa bit her lip and looked up into those alluring brown eyes that were positioned above her.

“Nothing, everything is perfect,” Sansa said before raking her hands through Margaery’s hair. The brunette smiled and tilted her head to the side.

“So, you’re smirking because everything is perfect?” Margaery asked. Sansa frowned as she considered how best to approach her idea. The obvious solution was to just say “fuck it” and go for it.

“Well,” Sansa murmured, before she placed her hands on Margaery’s hips and pulled her to the right. Sansa shifted as Margaery let herself be moved, until their positions had reversed. Now it was Sansa who was pressing against Margaery. Margaery let out a gasp of surprise as she cupped Sansa’s cheek gently.

“This is unexpected,” she whispered.

“Unexpected is good,” Sansa responded, before mounting one of Margaery’s thighs and grinding her wet centre back and forth. She could feel how the damp fabric was clinging to her privates, and how Margaery was clearly enjoy it. Emboldened by pulling off the switch, Sansa mimicked Margaery and also pressed her palm against the brunette’s mound. The reaction was instantaneous. Margaery gasped and dug her nails into Sansa’s hips, and bit her lip with a low, guttural growl.

“I’m going to blow your mind tonight,” she stated, before running her fingers along the band of Sansa’s underwear. “Gods above do I want you.” Margaery paused and ran her eyes slowly up Sansa’s body, until she met her gaze. “And my god do you look  amazing tonight.” Sansa giggled as a blush filled her cheeks. She ducked her head and proceeded to giggle some more.

“I have a confession,” Sansa mumbled, before she leaned down so her entire body was pressing against Margaery’s. She could feel the brunette’s heart pounding away, and felt how there was nothing but sheer heat rolling off of her. 

“What’s your confession sweetheart?” Margaery asked, as she planted feather kisses on Sansa’s neck. It was then that Sansa hesitated. She had planned to tease Margaery, and deny her what she wanted. But now she wanted it just as badly. Possibly more than Margaery did, if it was possible.

“ _No,”_ she thought.  _ “This is the better idea.” _ Sansa giggled and gasped as one of Margaery’s kisses hit a sensitive spot on her neck, just below her earlobe. Sansa brushed her lips against Margaery’s ear and smirked.

“That’s enough for tonight,” she whispered. She felt Margaery stiffen, and the brunette twisted herself so she could see Sansa.

“You’re not serious,” she hissed. “You’ve got me almost pleading to fuck you, and you’re going to stop things here?” Sansa could only respond by giggling. Margaery pouted and flicked her hair out of her face. “I should have known you were up to no good when you jumped on top of me and started grinding my leg like a stripper pole.” Sansa’s giggles turned into laughter, and she wiped a tear out of the corner of her eye.

“I can be a tease when I want to be,” Sansa whispered. “I’m a slow learner, but I learn.” Margaery looked impressed with how bold she had been.

“Have it your way then,” Margaery said flippantly. “But just so you know, when I go to bed, I’m going to masturbate thinking about you and only you.” That was enough for Sansa’s insides to twist, and for her to whine with wanting. “Hey, you brought this mental torture on yourself. Two can play this game.” Sansa giggled as Margaery winked at her and stood up.

“Well played, Miss Tyrell,” Sansa quipped. Margaery curtsied and turned to face away from Sansa, which allowed Sansa to take in the sight of her very shapely behind. 

“Maybe tomorrow night you’ll feel like relieving your tensions,”  Margaery grumbled

“Who says I’m not going to copy what you have in mind tonight?” Sansa asked. Margaery turned around with a smirk plastered to her face.

“That only helps my plans,” Margaery pointed out. “Goodnight Sansa.” Sansa watched Margaery walk away, knowing she was deliberately swinging her hips in an alluring manner. She wanted to cave and chase the brunette and let Margaery have her way with Sansa until the sun rose. But on the other hand, she had been bold enough to tease her crush. Now she had to see it through, until tomorrow at least. With a smile fixed to her face, she climbed the stairs and walked to her room before she threw the doors open and breathed in the fresh air of the night. She wasn’t sure if it was reality or her imagination, but as she stood there looking at the stairs, she swore she could hear Margaery’s moans of delight echoing across the night, which only tightened the knot in her stomach. If she held her nerve, tomorrow would be a day to remember.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter :p I have a Christmas gift planned - two chapter in one day!

“So tell me again how you managed to score a free holiday in a mansion?” Jon asked Arya. Arya rested her pint glass on the glossed tabletop and belched loudly.

“Iunno, I was just kinda there and asked to come along with Sansa and Margaery,” Arya said. Jon blinked before taking a drink from his own pint glass.

“Seems mad,” Jon replied. Arya shrugged and cracked her knuckles. “House full of girls. You’d be going insane.”

“It’s not so bad, Sansa has her massive room upstairs and Margaery is downstairs. The tension in the house is through the roof though,” Arya commented. Jon squinted at her as he took another drink from his glass.

“How come?” he asked.

“Oh, you don’t know? Sansa’s had a thing for Margaery for months, and I’ve tried my hardest to set it up. That’s been one hell of a ride,” Arya explained. Judging by Jon’s facial expression, the revelation of Sansa’s sexual orientation was news to him.

“I didn’t know Sansa was gay,” he mumbled.

“Bi, but yes,” Arya corrected. “Gods if those two sort it out and actually start dating I’m going to want to cut my ears off.” Jon cringed and placed his glass down.

“I don’t want to know,” he stated.

“Seriously, think about it. I’m going to be across the hallway from her, knowing she’s having sex with a walking talking goddess.”

“Arya...” Jon groaned

“I have to live with that Jon. Knowing my luck I’m going to walk into the kitchen and see Sansa on a kitchen bench with Margaery...” Arya rambled.

“Arya, for the love of all that is holy, stop,” Jon pleaded. “She’s my sister for gods sake.”

“Yes thank you, Captain Obvious, for reminding me she’s my family as well,” Arya snapped. “I’m going to have to invest in ear plugs. I don’t want to have to hear my sister having multiple orgasms a day, it’s gr-”

“ARYA STOP!” Jon growled loudly. Arya looked at him and saw the obvious discomfort in his facial expression.

“Oh, sorry,” she said. “Speaking of fucking around the house, how are you and Dany going?” Jon rolled his eyes as Arya took a long drink.

“Great, thank you for asking,” he responded. “And we’re not fucking around the house. Well, not exactly.”

“Okay okay I don’t need to know the details,” Arya said dismissively. “You’re dating the nicest person on the planet, we get it.” Jon chucked and shook his head.

“She wants to come to Winterfell for Christmas. I know mum and dad have met her before, but still I don’t think she’s prepared for a Stark Christmas gathering,” said Jon. “Especially not once the spiced mead starts flowing.”

“You should bring her!” Arya exclaimed. “No doubt Sansa will drag her pocket pussy along as well. Imagine how terrifyingly awkward dinner is going to be.” Jon smiled; clearly he was slightly amused by that thought.

“What about you and Gendry?” he asked after a moment. “He should come for Christmas too.” Arya scowled and hunched over the table.

“I’m not ready to deal with that,” she stated.

“Why not?” Jon asked. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything is great,” Arya said. “I’m just not… I’m not a relationship expert. We’re just friends. With benefits. It’s fine, you don’t need to strong arm him or anything. He’s not using me.” Jon had tensed up, but Arya noticed his shoulders relaxing slightly.

“Do you want to be in something that resembles a relationship with him?” he asked.

“I don’t do relationships Jon,” Arya said bluntly. “I’m not a fan of PDA or any of that gross stuff. Yuck. And that means we have to do proper dates and shit like that. It’s so much effort.” Jon laughed at her comment.

“You don’t have to fawn over each other in public. Dany and I don’t,” explained Jon. Arya opened her mouth to say something, but then refrained. “It’s your relationship, your choice. But you know mum is going to ask every question under the sun if she finds out about Gendry.” Arya pouted and huffed at the thought of it.

“The only people who know are you and Sansa,” Arya pointed out. “I know you won’t blab. And if Sansa does, I’ll murder her in her sleep. So, my secret is safe.” Jon shrugged and finished his drink.

“Whatever you say man,” he said. “Want another one? It’s my shout.” Arya drained what was left in her glass and slid it into the collection they had accrued. 

“Yeah sure, I’m going to text Sansa while you’re off chatting up the bar maid,” Arya teased. Jon rolled his eyes at her.

“Just because that’s how I got a date with Dany, doesn’t mean you have to keep using that against me,” Jon whined.

“Oh Jon, as long as you’re alive, I’m going to use it against you,” Arya teased. She took her phone out of her pocket and typed a brief message to her sister.

  


**Arya:**

_ Hey idiot, hope you haven’t burned the house down. _

_ Sitrep on the situation with your lifelong crush? _

  


To her surprise, Sansa texted back before Jon had returned with the next round of drinks.

  


**Dumb Giraffe:**

_ House is in tact, no thanks to my cooking. _

_ We had a drinking night tonight. Was good. _

_ Say hi to Jon for me. _

  


“Heads up,” Jon said to announce his return. He handed Arya a glass full of ice cold beer, with a small trail of foam rolling down the side of the glass. “Sansa still alive?”

“By a small miracle, yes,” Arya said. “She also says hi.” Jon smiled and took a long drink from his fresh beverage.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter for Christmas! Merry Christmas everyone and I hope you have a safe and wonderful New Year :)

_Click._ Margaery had an awfully annoying habit of clicking pens while she thought. She knew it drove people crazy, but she also couldn’t break it no matter how hard she tried.  _Click._ She frowned at her notebook while she looked at her ideas that she had scribbled out. She had gotten an early start this morning to plan some revenge on Sansa for her pulling out last night. It wasn’t malicious revenge, more a continuation of their banter and flirting. She had already struck out chastity; Margaery wouldn’t be able to handle that. She’d also ruled out placing different vibrating sex toys in Sansa’s bed, because Sansa would more than likely re-purpose them for her own pleasure. So Margaery had settled on two different plots; a short-term plot and a long-term one. She would need time to plan out her long-term plan, but she had already set her short-term revenge in motion. 

“God why is this so uncomfortable,” Margaery grumbled as she adjusted how her underwear was sitting. Her butt was sticking to the leather of the seat in the growing heat and humidity. She was wearing a set of black lace underwear with a sheer mini-dress that flowed over the top. She’d also picked out a thong with a slightly translucent crotch, just to complete the look. All of this was just to drive Sansa mad. Speaking of Sansa, Margaery checked the time on her phone and frowned. It was about time for the redhead to get up and have a coffee. She swore if Sansa had decided to have a three hour sleep-in today of all days, she would lose her mind. She proceeded to scribble down a few more ideas before crossing them out, when finally she heard footsteps padding around upstairs. 

“ _Finally,_ _”_ Margaery thought. She swung her stool around so she was facing the stairs and pretended to be interested in her coffee mug. She waited until the pattering feet got closer, and finally she heard the sound of Sansa walking on the tiles.

“Holy fuck am I still dreaming?” Sansa declared. Margaery looked up and flashed an angelic smile at Sansa. Funnily enough, it was evident that Sansa had just gotten out of bed. Her red hair was tousled and her eyes were still slightly red. “I wasn’t aware clothing is optional now.” Margaery’s smile widened as she took another drink and closed her notebook.

“Good morning to you to,” she purred. Sansa wandered toward her and leaned on the kitchen bench, with an admiring look plastered to her face.

“So what did I do to deserve this?” Sansa asked. 

“I’m glad you asked,” Margaery purred again as she stood up from the bar stool. “See, after last night, I thought maybe I wasn’t appealing enough to you.” She sidestepped so she was standing in front of Sansa, and proceeded to twirl a strand of Sansa’s red hair between her fingers. “So I thought I’d dress up a little bit. Do you like it?” Margaery let go of Sansa’s hair and twirled around slowly. She heard Sansa gasp, and knew she must have seen the fact Margaery was wearing a thong.

“You… Are going to ruin me,” Sansa murmured. Margaery giggled as she completed her turn and pressed herself against Sansa’s body. There was no way a flimsy dressing gown was going to get between her and what she wanted.

“Just so you know, the fact I can remember last night so vividly only makes me want this more,” she growled. “It was horribly cruel of you to tease me like that.” Sansa was speechless as Margaery trailed a fingertip over her collarbone. “Oh, wow, imagine that, I can feel how turned on you are already.” Sansa’s cheeks flushed to a dark scarlet and she ducked her head so she was avoiding Margaery’s intense gaze.

“Can I at least eat something first?” Sansa asked.

“Oh, I have something you can eat right here,” Margaery purred. She gently guided Sansa’s hand to her thigh. Sansa giggled and pushed Margaery backward, shaking her head with a smile.

“You are something else,” she murmured, before walking to the other side of the kitchen bench. Margaery sat back down and smirked while Sansa’s back was turned. Her plan was working. “Hey, do we have any apples?” Sansa asked. 

“In the crisper love,” Margaery replied. Sansa let out a happy squeak as she plucked an apple from the fridge and turned back around. “Oh, I have news.” Sansa leaned her hip against the counter and bit into her apple.

“Mm?” she hummed as she chewed the chunk of apple she’d bitten off. 

“Arya is coming home today, apparently,” Margaery stated with her face expressionless. “She texted me this morning to let me know, and to request to get more food.” Sansa’s response was to roll her eyes and grumble. “So, if we’re going to take advantage of this empty house...” Margaery deliberately left that sentence unfinished. She  knew Sansa got the implication, judged from how her eyes widened.

“What… what time will she be back?” Sansa squeaked. Margaery shrugged and finished what remained of her coffee.

“No idea. Could be in ten minutes, could be in ten hours. So basically, we don’t have time to waste,” she stated. Margaery couldn’t read if Sansa was excited or terrified. “So, finish that apple, and then I’m going to… Well, I think I’ll leave it as a surprise.” Sansa put her apple down and shook her head vigorously.

“Nope. Nope nope nope. I’m not having my sister walk in on me and you. That is not happening,” Sansa stated firmly. Margaery hummed and tapped her finger on the counter. This wasn’t the reaction she’d expected.

“Sansa dear, after last night, I think prolonging the situation is going to only make things worse,” Margaery said in a calm, clear voice. She got up from the stool and walked to Sansa’s side of the counter. Gently, she placed a hand on top of Sansa’s and laced her fingers between the redheads. “If you’re scared, or nervous, it will be fine. You will do fine.” Sansa chewed her bottom lip and tried to not let her eyes wander downward.

“It’s… It’s not that. I just don’t want anyone to see me, y’know...” Sansa’s voice faltered. Margaery tried to encourage her, so she planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

“You’re a gorgeous woman, Sansa,” Margaery murmured. “If it wasn’t your sister you’d be naked and on your back by now, we both know that.”

“No, I wouldn’t,” Sansa said assuredly. “I… No, we should wait. Maybe until one night when Arya is asleep. I can sneak down to your room.” Margaery frowned. This wasn’t going to plan at all. “I want to Margaery but the thought of being caught...”

“The thought of being caught  excites me Sansa,” Margaery whispered. She was shorter than Sansa, but was still able to plant a warm kiss on her collarbone. “I love the thrill. I’m an exhibitionist.” She heard Sansa made a funny noise in her throat, which brought a smile to Margaery’s face.

“Fuck… I want to Margaery, believe me,” Sansa whispered.

“Get on the counter then,” Margaery urged, pressing a hand to the inside of Sansa’s thigh. “Get on the counter and relax and let me work my magic.”

“Really? A counter, over a plush bed?” Sansa retorted. Margaery snorted and trailed kisses along Sansa’s collarbones.

“Bed, counter, I don’t give a fuck where,” Margaery murmured again. “All I know is I want you and I’ll be damned if I’m waiting another second.” It was at that unfortunate moment that the house creaked, probably due to age and the setting of the wood. Sansa nearly jumped through the roof, and Margaery saw her eyes widen with fear.

“Oh my god she’s  back ,” Sansa hissed. Margaery grumbled and took a step back.

“Sansa. I was joking. Arya isn’t coming home today,” she stated. “I wanted to wind you up after last night as revenge.” Sansa’s mouth dropped and she let out a very undignified laugh.

“I… You… How… That is cruel!” Sansa squealed.

“So is climbing on top of me, turning me on, then deliberately saying no to progressing any further!” Margaery rebutted. Sansa opened and closed her mouth a few times, unable to come up with a good counter argument.

“Okay but, this is another level of cruel!” she protested. Margaery giggled and put her hand on Sansa’s hip. 

“I’m not sorry,” she said. Sansa smiled and shook her head. “You should have seen the look on your face though.” Both the girls laughed a little, before Sansa cleared her throat.

“There is a problem now,” Sansa said.

“Oh?” Margaery responded.

“Yeah… It’s a big one,” Sansa stated, trying to be serious.

“Well what is it then?” Margaery asked. Sansa’s poker face melted into a confident smirk. She twirled a strand of her around a finger.

“Well, as you pointed out, we now have this empty house all to ourselves,” Sansa said. Margaery nodded and looked at Sansa, locking eyes with her. “And… I...” Margaery smiled as she noted Sansa’s voice waver. When Sansa chewed her bottom lip, Margaery knew her confidence had faded.

“You’re hornier than you’ve ever felt and you finally feel ready to properly be with a woman?” Margaery suggested, before tilting her head to the side. Sansa’s cheeks turned a darker shade of crimson, and she nodded while chewing that lip again. “And you want me to be your proper first time, and make you cum until you forget what day it is?” Margaery noted how Sansa shivered involuntarily at the sheer thought of that.

“I’d like to be cognitive at the end of this,” Sansa murmured, “but yes. I do.” Margaery smirked and put her hands on her hips.

“You do what?” Margaery asked. “I need to hear you say it.” Sansa grumbled, before looking up and met Margaery’s intense burning gaze.

“I… Fuck you, you know I’m not good at this,” Sansa grumbled. Margaery chuckled, but stood firm. After a moment, Sansa exhaled through her nose and clearly summoned all the courage and boldness she had. “I want you to be the first. I… You’re right, I can’t wait any longer.” Margaery smiled, and held her hand out toward Sansa.

“Come with me then sweetheart,” Margaery purred. Sansa hesitated, as if she was about to make a deal with the devil. A moment passed by before she placed her hand delicately in Margaery’s. Margaery grinned and held onto Sansa’s hand. “ Finally ,” she hissed. “I’ve thought about this all night.” She began to lead Sansa from the kitchen toward her bedroom. Sansa followed willingly, and only paused when Margaery pushed the doors of her smaller room open.

“Wait...” Sansa whispered. Margaery groaned involuntarily as she turned to look at Sansa. “Can… Can we open the doors?” Margaery raised an eyebrow at Sansa.

“Why?” she asked.

“Because… I don’t know, I thought… If I… No it’s silly,” Sansa’s voice got softer as she clearly got shy.

“No go on, I want to hear it,” Margaery said, before she squeezed Sansa’s hand.

“Well, you’re an exhibitionist, and I thought… that if I was convinced people could hear us, I’d get more comfortable with the concept...” murmured Sansa. Margaery felt her heart swell with admiration. She took a step forward so she was inches away from Sansa’s warm body.

“Patience sweetheart,” she whispered. “We’ll get there.” Sansa chewed her bottom lip and nodded in understanding.

“Alright, I’m ready,” Sansa whispered back. “I… I want you. Right here. Right now.” Margaery grinned before turning Sansa around so her back was facing the queen bed in the middle of the room. She was about to rock Sansa’s universe, and they both knew it.


	14. Chapter 14

Heat was the only thing Sansa felt as Margaery swayed toward her. Heat from her centre, heat from her cheeks as a blush filled her face, heat from Margaery’s hand pressing against her stomach as she was forced back onto the bed… She gasped when Margaery wrenched the silken robe from her shoulders and let it pool on the floor. Sansa knew she would have to disrobe eventually but she hadn’t anticipated it to be so soon. Now she was standing there in a matching set of light blue underwear, exposed to the world. Margaery grinned and raked her eyes up and down Sansa’s body, taking in every inch of her. A fresh round of goosebumps erupted across her body as she felt like wriggling under the intensity of Margaery’s gaze, and strangely enough it was arousing for her to be looked at with such intent.

“Has anyone ever told you that you are beautiful?” Margaery purred as she trailed a hand over the soft skin of Sansa’s stomach.

“Yes… You, just now,” Sansa replied with a giggle. Margaery snorted before pushing gently into Sansa’s stomach. Sansa complied and let herself fall backward, landing on the bed with a soft _wumph_. Sansa crawled backward so her head was buried into Margaery’s pillows and looked up at the brunette. Margaery had a smile on her face as once again she was eye-fucking Sansa with her brown eyes. Sansa wondered exactly what was going through her head. Judging by her facial expression and how her eyes were slightly glazed, Sansa assumed Margaery was thinking about every which way she wanted to fuck Sansa, which made her insides turn to mush. After what seemed like an eternity, Margaery crawled onto the bed and ran her hands up the insides of Sansa’s thighs. Without thinking, Sansa parted her legs and Margaery crawled between them before pressing her body against Sansa’s. All Sansa felt was heat as Margaery’s lingerie clad skin dragged against hers, and the sensation made her sigh and shudder with delight.

“Sansa,” Margaery murmured. Sansa looked at Margaery as she placed two soft kisses on her collarbones. “I have a proposition for you.”

“Mm?” Sansa hummed as Margaery’s kisses trailed higher. She peppered the base of Sansa’s neck and throat, which made Sansa groan loudly. She inhaled through her nose and could smell the heavy floral scent of Margaery’s perfumes as well as the musky smell of sex that was permeating the room.

“I want to show you three things,” Margaery growled as her kisses reached higher up Sansa’s neck, until her lips were running along Sansa’s jawline. “I want to eat you out, obviously.” Margaery’s kisses moved towards Sansa’s ear. “I want to try a sex toy on you; just a simple one, before you freak out.” Margaery nibbled Sansa’s earlobe and released a hot, heavy breath against Sansa’s ear. “And then I want to show you a technique called scissoring. And then you can decide which is your favourite.” She finished by planting a kiss in the soft point behind Sansa’s ear, which made Sansa shudder and her insides convulse. “Sound good?”

“Fuck, Margaery, whatever you want I’ll do,” Sansa blurted. She felt Margaery’s lips curl into a grin before she felt fingers snaking behind her back.

“Good,” Margaery growled. Before Sansa was fully aware she felt the pressure of her bra snap free, and Margaery was dragging the garment away from Sansa’s body with just her teeth. Sansa was impressed and heavily aroused. She moved her arms to allow the straps to slide free, and giggled when Margaery tossed her bra aside with a flick of her head.

“You’re such a dork,” Sansa murmured with a giggle. Margaery grinned at Sansa before her hands returned to Sansa’s front and roamed across her stomach.

“Oh, I’m the dork,” Margaery purred before she ran a thumb across one of Sansa’s nipples. Sansa’s response was instantaneous. She groaned and arched her back, before letting out a shaky exhale. “You’re so sensitive...” Sansa groaned and swallowed before looking down at Margaery.

“It’s… it’s been a while,” she whispered. Margaery responded by grinning and circling her thumb on Sansa’s nipple idly. 

“Good,” she murmured, before she ran her tongue up across Sansa’s left nipple, while she circled Sansa’s right with her thumb. Sansa whimpered and whined and felt her hips flex outward. “I’m going to enjoy taking my time.” Sansa whimpered as she ran her hands through Margaery’s hair. She let her hands snake down to Margaery’s back before she fiddled with the clip of Margaery’s bra. It wasn’t a traditional clip; it felt more complex to Sansa’s hands. She fumbled and struggled to pop it open, before Margaery kissed between her breasts. “Want a hand?” she asked. Sansa grumbled, and nodded once. Smiling, Margaery reached behind her and guided Sansa’s fingers to where they needed to go. Sansa popped the hooks open and finally released the complicated garment. She watched the mini-dress fall open at the same time as the bra, before she felt Margaery pull a cord behind her back. “Your turn,” Margaery murmured. Sansa tugged Margaery’s bra free of her shoulders and whipped it off of her body. She hadn’t expected to do that with such gusto but it was too late now. She gazed at Margaery’s perfect skin and perfect breasts before she too caressed one of Margaery’s nipples with her thumb. That elicited a sigh and a groan from Margaery, before Sansa felt fingers in the waistband of her underwear.

“Gods,” Sansa whispered.

“I can’t wait any longer,” Margaery murmured. “I  want you.” The last three words were a deep growl, and the hair on the back of Sansa’s neck stood up. This was it. It was finally happening. Sansa chewed her bottom lip as Margaery stared at her, as if waiting for some cue. Sansa could feel her heart pounding, before she took the hint and raised her hips up from the bed. That brought a grin to Margaery’s face, and she hooked her fingers into the waistband of Sansa’s underwear and slid them down slowly. Sansa felt the cool of the air finally wash over her core as Margaery expertly negotiated the removal of her underwear. She watched Margaery’s eyes drink in the sight of Sansa spread out before her, and then she groaned when she felt Margaery’s soft hands caress the insides of her thighs. “You...” Margaery’s voice faltered as she analysed the view before her.

“What?” Sansa asked, feeling a wave of nerves wash over her.

“You… are gorgeous,” Margaery murmured as she flattened herself and kissed along the insides of Sansa’s thighs. Sansa felt her body shudder as she melted back into the bed and sighed, giddy with joy. Margaery kissed everywhere around the lower half of her body, from her thighs to her naval and back down again. It felt like Margaery had been kissing for hours, but Sansa didn’t care. She did care however when Margaery lazily grazed a thumb through the bush of pubic hair she had accumulated and swiped her thumb across her clit. It felt like electricity was racing through her body, due to the anticipation of the touch. Sansa opened her eyes to watch Margaery remove her thumb and run her tongue across the pad of it, before she lowered it back down to between Sansa’s legs. The feel of the now slick skin pressing into her clit was pure ecstasy, and Sansa felt her hips push into Margaery’s hands. Her body was begging for more, and Margaery responded with a giggle. “Someone is very eager.” Sansa flushed as Margaery planted soft kisses around her mound. It was then that Sansa regretted not shaving, like her exes had demanded from her. A feeling of regret and annoyance surged through her.

“Is… Is my...” Sansa stammered, unable to find the words. Margaery looked at her and curled her fingers through the thick gathering of red hair around her crotch.

“Is this alright?” Margaery asked, substituting the words that Sansa could not find. Sansa nodded. “Yes sweetheart, it is. If this is how you want to keep it, then keep it.” Sansa sighed as Margaery kissed the point where her hips met her crotch.

“I mean, if I knew you were coming, I would have trimmed it a bit,” Sansa murmured. Margaery giggled as she slid her fingers through Sansa’s pubic hair, which was fast becoming slick with her arousal.

“Oh Sansa, trust me, I won’t be the only one “coming” today,” Margaery purred with a wink, before she planted a kiss on the inner edge of Sansa’s mound. Sansa’s legs began to shake; she knew what was coming, but gods Margaery was teasing this out. She was kissing everywhere, inching closer and closer. Finally Sansa felt one of Margaery’s arms splay across her hips. She assumed by how Margaery was laying, it was her left hand. She felt fingers prise her folds, and she felt herself being opened up like a clam having its pearl exposed. It was terrifying, but exhilarating. She  wanted this, she wanted all of this. She could feel Margaery’s hot breath on her folds and it was an intoxicating sensation. She could sense how Margaery was delaying the inevitable, making Sansa anticipate and wait, like a lion savouring the kill before it pounces. Then, finally, she felt the warm wet sensation of a tongue gliding up the length of her opening. Everything dialled up to eleven. Sansa let out a long moan of longing as Margaery’s tongue swirled and sealed itself around her clit, before she felt Margaery suck down, as if she was trying to swallow Sansa’s hips whole.

“Oh my fucking...” Sansa forced out, before she lost her words in another moan of delight. Margaery’s tongue was deft, and she found every possible crevice that Sansa had. All the while, Sansa was opening her legs more and more, trying to give Margaery more room to explore if that was even possible. She felt Margaery’s other hand go to her hip and hold her steady as she ravished Sansa’s core. It was heaven, but then Margaery pulled away. Sansa groaned and whined before she looked down at Margaery’s face, and saw the slick sheen of moisture on her chin.

“You taste heavenly Sansa,” Margaery cooed, before she scooted to the edge of the bed. “Don’t worry, there’s plenty more to come.” She leaned over, and Sansa got a glorious view of Margaery’s ass. Boldly, Sansa leaned forward and hooked her fingers into the waistband of the thong that was clinging to Margaery.

“Come back,” Sansa whined. “I want more.” She rolled backward as Margaery’s torso returned into view and giggles spewed from the brunette.

“I was right. You are  very eager,” Margaery purred. Arousal was dripping off of every word that she said, which only turned Sansa on more. She groaned and slid her fingers inside of the waistband of Margaery’s thong once again and tried to awkwardly flick the string of elastic down. Margaery complied and shed the garment in two swift movements, before she climbed back between Sansa’s legs and pressed herself in tight. There was nothing between the two women now, and Sansa could feel how soft Margaery was against her, and how hot she was burning. Margaery mounted one of Sansa’s thighs, and Sansa gasped. Margaery had zero hair on her crotch; Sansa could tell just from the contact of skin. What turned her on even more was she could feel the wetness practically pouring from between Margaery’s legs. Her thigh was becoming slick and slippery just from her grinding back and forth. Sansa groaned before she felt Margaery’s hand return to her folds once again. She felt two fingertips dip in between the wet skin and then press into her clit. Sansa jolted and whimpered as Margaery worked her fingers in small, clockwise circles. She was slow at first, but gradually increased her speed much to Sansa’s delight.

“Fuck,” Sansa spat as Margaery’s fingers climaxed in speed for a few seconds. “Fuck!” Margaery slowed back down and groaned in Sansa’s ear.

“I love it, I love feeling your movements,” Margaery purred. “I love feeling how turned on your getting. But most of all, I love feeling your wet pussy under my hand, and on my tongue.” Sansa shivered and moaned as Margaery finished her statement with yet another press of her fingers. “I want to hear you screaming my name, I want to feel you shake under my touch.” Sansa couldn’t form the words to argue with her; her mind was starting to fog. She did recognise a familiar hum though before vibrations surged through her core. She was aware now that Margaery had a vibrator pressed to her clit, and was not relenting in how tightly she held the foreign object to Sansa’s skin.

“Fucking… Margaery...” Sansa panted, as she felt a single finger slide closer to the entrance of her core. “This is… so good...”

“I know Sansa,” Margaery whispered into her ear. “I know how badly you want me. I’m going to make up for lost time. You can be louder Sans, no one is around to hear us.” Sansa grunted as that one finger slid inside of her. Her exes finger fucked her like a dog in heat, but this was different. It was gentle, and done with finesse. She wanted to scream and cry Margaery’s name, howl it into the wind like a wolf into the night. But all those nights of masturbating in a house with seven other occupants had taught her how to be silent. But when she felt Margaery’s finger curl and hit that spot inside of her that only she knew how to find, she lost it. A long moan broke from Sansa as her body shuddered with pleasure.

“Fuck!” she screamed into the air. She heard Margaery coo in her ear as the vibrator turned up. Sansa was getting so close now… But then she felt the finger withdraw, and the vibrator turn off. Sansa whined, before Margaery pushed her hips down hard and slid herself forward. Sansa almost whited out when she felt Margaery’s core connect with hers. But that feeling soon faded when Margaery hoisted one of Sansa’s legs up, so it was bent at the knee, and held onto it for dear life as she began to grind herself back and forward. Margaery soon noticed the lack of reaction, and slowed down.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“It’s just… This looked like it brought more pleasure in porn,” Sansa murmured. Margaery laughed and brushed some hair out of her face.

“Mm, yes. Because porn is where realistic sex happens,” Margaery said. Sansa giggled and ran her fingertips along Margaery’s thigh.

“It’s just… It seems so much more awkward. I feel like I’m one orgasm away from a knee in the fact and a fractured eye socket,” Sansa observed. Margaery burst into unexpected laughter, and Sansa joined her. She only stopped when Margaery placed a hand on her cheek and stroked along her cheekbone with her thumb.

“You know what, that’s the best way anyone has ever put it,” said Margaery. “So I guess scissoring isn’t your favourite?” Sansa shook her head with a giggle. “Thought so,” Margaery said as she disengaged herself from Sansa. Now she was back to kneeling between the redhead’s legs, massaging the insides of her thigh gently. “So what one was better? Tongue or toy?” Sansa hummed as she thought, not wanting Margaery to stop touching her.

“To be honest I think it’s a tie,” Sansa admitted. “Though when you...” Her voice faltered, and Margaery pouted down at her.

“Go on...” she encouraged. Sansa felt her face heating with a blush, but hey, she was naked and dripping for the girl of her dreams. There wasn’t much that could embarrass her in this moment.

“When you put your finger inside of me… Only I have been able to make myself feel that good,” Sansa admitted in a hushed voice.

“Sansa, this isn’t my first rodeo,” Margaery jested. Sansa rolled her eyes in response.

“I know  that ,” she whined. Margaery giggled and cleared her throat.

“If it’s a tie, shall I be the tiebreaker?” she asked. Sansa pondered that for a moment, then nodded. A wicked grin crossed Margaery’s face, and she got a glint in her eye. “I hoped you would say that. Close your eyes.” Sansa did as she was bit and closed her eyes tight. She heard Margaery giggle and then felt the bed shift. “No peeking.” Sansa grumbled and was about to speak when she felt a finger slide inside of her again. Then a second one joined it. Sansa moaned; she knew it had been a long time between sexual encounters, but even she didn’t expect herself to feel so tight. Margaery was clearly pleased; she was gasping with excitement as she slid her fingers back and forth.

“Fuck,” Sansa spat out.

“I could do this all day,” Margaery murmured before Sansa felt her mouth suction onto her clit at the same time as her fingers drove upward. Margaery pumped her hand back and forth while ravaging Sansa’s clit with her tongue. Sansa felt her toes curl, but she wasn’t there yet. Not yet… She wanted to scream, but she couldn’t… What if… Fuck it, there was no one around to hear. It was at the moment when Margaery’s fingers curled and pressed against her inner spot that all courtesy went out the window.

“Fuck, Margaery, fuck, yes right there, oh gods above,” Sansa babbled as she pressed her hips harder into Margaery’s mouth. “More, please gods fucking more, oh I’m… I’m...” Words failed her as the intensity of Margaery’s actions increased. All Sansa could do was grip the bed sheets and scream in delight. “Fuck!” She could feel Margaery’s tongue swirling around and around in a circle, occasionally stopping to fan back and forth. She soon lost track of sensations as everything overwhelmed her. “Marg… Fuck… Fucking...” A scream of ecstasy broke free from Sansa as her body convulsed with the peak of an orgasm. She could feel her vaginal muscles clenching Margaery’s fingers, sealing them inside of her as she rode wave after wave of bliss. She was panting and moaning as she came down slowly, and after a while she opened her eyes to see Margaery looking up at her from between her legs.

“Can I have my hand back now?” Margaery asked as she slid her fingers free. Sansa giggled as the brunette climbed upward and swept Sansa into her arms. There was still that feeling of friction though as Margaery’s thigh found its way between Sansa’s legs. Then Margaery kissed her, and Sansa opened her mouth and let Margaery explore it with her tongue. All she could taste was a strange sweet yet salty flavour, which Sansa assumed was her own wetness. It should disgust her, but Sansa couldn’t help but groan at it. Eventually Margaery disengaged from the kiss. She was panting, and grinning.

“That was.. I haven’t...” Sansa babbled.

“You haven’t cum in a long time?” Margaery asked. Sansa nodded in response. “Mm… Don’t you worry, we’re not nearly finished yet.” Sansa moaned, before she placed her hands on Margaery’s hips.

“I… I want to try on you,” Sansa murmured. Margaery looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“Mm, I am,” responded Sansa. “I want to try just once… Then you can have me however you want me.” She was in bliss, but she saw the hungry look in Margaery’s eyes.

“Sounds like a deal,” Margaery said as she laid next to Sansa. “You are amazing, by the way.” Sansa felt her heart skip a beat at the compliment. If she wasn’t driven to find out what made Margaery orgasm, she sure as hell was now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the second Christmas chapter, now that I've ate and drank myself into a merry state! If you'd like to discuss things about this story, like requests or concepts, or just give me ideas for other things, my discord is Gley#6558. Maybe I'll make a Sansaery server in the new year. Who knows!
> 
> Merry Christmas once again, I appreciate all of you. Have a wonderful day and a Happy New Year!


	15. Chapter 15

All Margaery could see was Sansa. Her red hair falling over her face, which brought out the sharp blues of her eyes, which were shining brighter from the pink flush that had filled her face. There was a brightness about her, like an angelic light was emanating from her. Margaery knew it was just the reflections of the morning light, but still. Sansa’s chest was visibly rising and falling with each breath, and her pink nipples were still erect with arousal. The insides of her thighs were coated with a mixture of spit, sweat and the juices of an orgasm. All of these things combined together were perfect. She was perfect. And she was climbing onto Margaery with all the confidence in the world. Sansa flicked her red hair back over her shoulders and ran her fingertips down Margaery’s biceps.

“What are you looking at?” Sansa asked as she tilted her head and fixed those bright blue eyes on Margaery.

“I’m looking at you, clearly,” Margaery murmured in response. She moved her hands up Sansa’s thighs and cupped her rear. Sansa sighed and adjusted herself so she was sitting on Margaery’s hips, with her soaking wet core positioned on top of Margaery’s abdomen. Margaery squeezed her hands in response, which elicited a groan of happiness from the redhead.

“Cheeky,” Sansa scolded. Margaery shrugged as Sansa traced the outline of each of Margaery’s muscles with her soft fingertips. “I must admit… I’m nervous.”

“I figured,” Margaery hummed. “Take your time. Let your mind wander. But I swear, if you blue ovary me again...” Sansa snorted with laughter at Margaery’s choice of words.

“Blue ovary. That’s a new one,” she said with a chuckle. Margaery glared at her before she also had a laugh at her own words. 

“I’m trademarking that, by the way,” Margaery said as she removed her hands from Sansa’s firm rear. She gently pressed her thumb into the end of Sansa’s nose. “So don’t even think about stealing it.” Sansa giggled and swatted Margaery’s hand away playfully. “Alright, I’ll stop distracting you now.” Margaery laid her hands either side of her.

“Mm, thank you, I suppose,” Sansa mumbled. Sansa wet her lips as her fingertips lingered on Margaery’s arms for a moment, before she brought her hands up to cup Margaery’s face. Then Margaery watched Sansa lean in and plant a soft kiss on her lips. She planted another one, and another, and another, before she trailed her kisses along Margaery’s jawline. Sansa started by kissing toward the back of Margaery’s ears. Margaery lay there and reacted only when Sansa cheekily bit her earlobe, before she kissed down one side of Margaery’s neck and up the other. When Sansa passed over the base of Margaery’s throat, that drew a reaction from the brunette at last.

“Oh,” Margaery murmured. Sansa paused, and planted another kiss there. She seemed to revel in the shiver that raced down Margaery’s body. Sansa’s hands trailed up and down the sides of Margaery’s rib cage as she peppered the base of Margaery’s neck with kisses, which drew a groan from Margaery. 

“I’m jealous,” Sansa murmured while kissing along Margaery’s collarbone.

“Of what?” Margaery asked. She giggled when Sansa planted a kiss on her right shoulder, then her left.

“Your physique,” Sansa responded. “You have gorgeous skin, your hips are shapely, you have the greatest butt I’ve ever seen… And these,” Sansa brushed her thumb over the outer curve of Margaery’s left breast. “These are divine.” Margaery blushed and shushed Sansa with a kiss on the lips.

“Says the girl who looks like a goddess,” Margaery retorted. Sansa barked a laugh and shook her head, before planting a firm kiss in the centre of Margaery’s sternum.

“Mm, don’t forget the fact that you’re the best person I’ve had the pleasure of sleeping with,” Sansa commented.

“That’s not exactly hard to do,” Margaery observed, but was prevented from speaking any further when Sansa ran her tongue around Margaery’s areola on her left breast before locking her mouth on top of Margaery’s nipple. Margaery reacted with a groan, but she still felt the sense of longing in her core. “Fuck...” she whispered, her voice thick with urgency. Sansa grinned as she licked the entire surface of Margaery’s breast and teased her nipple with tongue and thumb. It was almost as if she was enjoying covering every inch of Margaery’s skin with her mouth. Margaery was in heaven, especially when Sansa switched to her right breast and copied exactly what she had done to the left side. Back and forth Sansa went, until Margaery’s breasts had a sheen of saliva coating them. It was then that Sansa descended and kissed her way down Margaery’s stomach, returning to places that made Margaery exclaim with joy or groan a little louder. She traced the muscles of Margaery’s quads and calves with her mouth, and spent what felt like an age kissing the inside of Margaery’s thighs. It was then that Margaery slid herself forward and presented her crotch to Sansa, before opening her legs wider to give Sansa the access she needed.

“Wow,” Sansa said in a breathless voice. “I knew you had shaved, but to see it like that is a whole different...”

“Waxed, sweetheart,” Margaery corrected. “And  surely this isn’t the first bare pussy you’ve laid your eyes on.”

“Well, yes, the first one in person,” Sansa said. “The rest have all been in porn. And like the rest of you, this is… perfect.” Margaery rolled her eyes, but couldn’t mask the grin that spread across her face. She let Sansa drink in the sight of her for a few moments, before waved her right hand in front of the redhead’s face.

“Earth to Sansa. It’s not going to eat itself,” Margaery jested. Sansa blinked and giggled, as if she was broken from a trance.

“Sorry,” Sansa mumbled, before she lay flat on her belly and kissed the insides of Margaery’s thighs. Margaery lay back and groaned as Sansa’s lips smothered her mound, before finally her mouth pressed against her folds. She was drenched, and she heard Sansa make a noise of exclamation from between her legs. Maybe Sansa was surprised at how wet Margaery was. Who knew. Margaery moaned loudly when Sansa dragged her tongue up the length of her folds and clamped her mouth over Margaery’s clit, just as Margaery had done to her. Except, she didn’t stay in the one place for too long. Margaery could feel Sansa’s fingers fondling and pressing in places, but her movements were unsure and undecided. She let Sansa continue and encouraged her with moans and sighs of pleasure when she found the right spot, but eventually Sansa disengaged her mouth from Margaery’s core. Margaery opened her eyes and saw Sansa looking elsewhere, not able to meet Margaery’s gaze.

“What’s wrong?” Margaery asked, but she suspected she knew the answer. Sansa chewed her bottom lip, and Margaery noted that Sansa’s face was shimmering with the dampness of her arousal.

“I… I don’t know, I just don’t feel like I’m doing a good job,” Sansa murmured. Margaery sighed and reached forward, and gently took hold of Sansa’s wrist.

“Do you want me to show you?” Margaery asked. Sansa looked at her, blinked, then nodded. Margaery smiled and squeezed Sansa’s wrist. “It’s okay, I didn’t know what to do on my first time either. We all start out in the same place. Here.” Margaery shuffled onto her knees and patted the bed. “Lay down.” Sansa did as she was told, and laid down flat on her back. Maintaining her hold on Sansa’s wrist, Margaery shuffled and mounted Sansa. She wriggled upward before settling her hips level with Sansa’s shoulders. The entire time Sansa was watching Margaery move, and Margaery didn’t avert her gaze from those bright blue eyes staring up at her. “You can breathe still, right?” Margaery asking jokingly.

“Duh,” Sansa jested back. Margaery smiled and guided Sansa’s hand to the inside of her thighs. “Well, my name is Margaery Tyrell, and welcome to pussy eating one o’ one.” Sansa snorted and giggled manically, before she regained her composure.

“Thank you for teaching this class on such short notice,” Sansa quipped. Margaery grinned and watched Sansa move her other hand up to Margaery’s other thigh. She was taking initiative, and that was good.

“I’m going to skip the beginning speech and get right to it,” Margaery announced. “Head back.” Sansa laid her head flat, which allowed Margaery to scoot upward so her crotch was hovering over Sansa’s mouth. “Now, when you’re ready, open your mouth and lower me onto it. Explore with your tongue. Don’t forget you  can tongue fuck me, if you really wanted to. Otherwise, rule of thumb is get creative with a girl’s clit if you want her to lose her mind. Okay?” Sansa nodded and firmed her grip on Margaery’s thighs. Margaery felt Sansa tug down, and she moved with Sansa’s pull until she felt a hot tongue pressing against her core. Sansa did as she was told and swished her tongue up and down and side to side, covering every crevice of Margaery’s folds. She flicked her tongue upward across Margaery’s clit, which made Margaery’s hips buck and made her reach out and grab the headboard for support. “Fuck, Sansa, right there.” Sansa repeated the action, which drew a sharp moan from Margaery. She felt Sansa’s tongue dart lower and slip inside of her entrance, which made Margaery groan. A thumb pressed against her clit as Sansa rocked her head back and forth. Margaery’s vision swam and she ground her hips back and forth in time with the motions Sansa was making with her tongue. “That’s it… That’s perfect.” She felt Sansa’s tongue retreat from inside of her and return to her clit. Then Sansa sucked down, and Margaery screamed in delight. “FUCK!” She kept one hand on the headboard, but the other made its way into Sansa’s hair. Margaery awkwardly pulled the redhead’s face harder into her core and ground her hips back and forth aggressively. “Yes, yes, right fucking there, you’re so  good at this oh fuck!” Sansa groaned in response to Margaery’s encouragement and moved her tongue as best she could. Margaery’s moans grew higher in pitch, until she clamped her legs tighter around Sansa’s face. “Yes!” she cried as her climax arrived. She rocked her hips back and forth until her body calmed down, and she released her hold on Sansa’s head. It took a moment, but Margaery eventually climbed off of Sansa’s face. Sansa was beaming up at her, and her face was covered in Margaery’s juices. Margaery giggled and leaned down to kiss Sansa, and it didn’t take long for her to work her tongue into Sansa’s mouth once again. This time she could taste herself mixed in with everything else. Gods, she could get used to this.

“I didn’t think I could do that,” Sansa murmured once the kiss was broken.

“You did great,” Margaery said approvingly. “I have a job unfinished though.” Sansa raised an eyebrow, but Margaery placed one hand on her stomach and pushed her into the bed. “You stay there.” Sansa blinked and nodded as Margaery climbed off of the bed and knelt down beside it. She dragged out her duffle bag and unzipped it, before digging through the contents. At the very bottom there was a white massage wand with a cord wrapped around it. This was by far Margaery’s favourite out of her collection, especially since it wasn’t cheap.

“ _This will be perfect,”_ Margaery thought as she removed it from the back and slid the bag back under the bed. She plugged the cord into a power board next to the bed and unwrapped it, before climbing back onto the bed and tossing it mindlessly next to Sansa. Sansa stared at it, but before she could ask what it was, Margaery had spread her legs and was laying between them again.

“Margaery...” Sansa began to say, but was silenced when Margaery plunged her tongue between Sansa’s folds and slid inside of her entrance. Sansa cried out in delight as Margaery pressed a thumb into Sansa’s clit and worked both her thumb and her tongue relentlessly. She could feel Sansa grow hotter as she moved her tongue from inside of Sansa to her clit, and slid two fingers back inside of her. She let Sansa adjust to how quickly she was moving by just stimulating her clit for a while, before she slid her fingers back and forth. Margaery did not curl them yet; she wanted Sansa to warm up a bit. But judging by how Sansa’s hips were bucking, she was ready. Margaery curled her fingers and felt shivers run down her spine when she felt Sansa’s body arch and her moans of delight filled her ears.

“You like that huh,” Margaery mumbled from between Sansa’s legs.

“Yes, oh gods yes,” Sansa cried. Margaery was relentless with her fingers, and before long Sansa screamed and came for the second time. Margaery could feel her fingers slick with Sansa’s juices, but she wasn’t stopping now. She kept her fingers curled inside of Sansa, but this time she picked up the wand with her left hand. “Marg… What is that?” Sansa asked in a breathless voice.

“It’s my magic wand,” Margaery said in a matter-of-fact tone. Sansa blinked and raised an eyebrow at her.

“How exactly is it magic?” Sansa asked, as Margaery pressed the head of the wand into Sansa’s clit. Margaery didn’t bother to respond. Instead she turned the wand onto its lowest setting. Sansa jolted and cried out in pleasure, before she bit her bottom lip and whined. “Oh  fuck. ” Margaery giggled as she worked her fingers in and out slowly. After a while, she turned the wand up to the second setting.

“This thing has ten speeds Sansa,” Margaery said. “And I’m going to fuck you with all ten.” She lost her mind when she turned the thing onto max, and judging how sensitive Sansa would be feeling by now, Sansa was going to suffer the same fate. Sansa wasn’t able to form words, all she was able to do was moan as Margaery moved the wand in tiny circles and pumped her fingers once again. She turned the wand up to three, and felt Sansa clench around her fingers again. She watched Sansa’s body jack knife as again a climax smashed through her. Margaery finally removed her fingers from Sansa’s soaked core and slid them into her mouth. Sansa tasted different to everyone else; she was sweeter, or maybe Margaery’s mind was playing tricks on her. Margaery gave Sansa a break from the intense vibrations and ran her tongue up and down Sansa’s folds. Sansa cried out and pressed her hands into the back of Margaery’s head, holding her face on top of her crotch.

“Fuck, I’m so sensitive,” Sansa whimpered. Margaery grinned and dropped her mouth to Sansa’s entrance, before pushing the wand into her clit again and turned it up to four. The cry of ecstasy that erupted from Sansa was enough to make Margaery’s insides clench. Sansa was bucking against the wand, making it move up and down on her clit. Margaery left it at four for a while, before she turned the wand to five.

“Halfway,” she declared, before she plunged her tongue into Sansa’s core. Sansa screamed and curled her legs as Margaery pressed the wand hard against her. She didn’t stay at five for long, and increased the speed once again. She felt Sansa convulse and spasm as a fourth orgasm racked her. She removed the wand as Sansa came down, before she disengaged her tongue from Sansa and sat upright. “You alright?” she asked, before she cleaned her lips with her tongue. Sansa was panting, and her face was bright red.

“Yes,” Sansa whispered as her hips flexed and bucked. Margaery watched how the muscles of her abdomen were clenching and relaxing, before she grinned and pressed the wand to her folds once again. Sansa moaned long and loudly as Margaery turned it up to seven.

“Three to go!” Margaery howled. She pressed the wand into Sansa’s core and crawled upward so she sat right between Sansa’s legs, with her knees tucked under the redheads thighs. Sansa was bucking and moaning as loudly as she possibly could. Margaery watched and felt her arousal growing, before she turned the wand up to eight.

“Fuck!” Sansa screamed as she gripped the sheets of the bed. Her knuckles were white, and her entire body was heaving. Margaery kept the head of the wand just below her clit, but didn’t relent. She let Sansa adjust to the sensations, but judging by how her hips were grinding, Sansa was once again getting close. So she turned it up to nine. 

“One to go,” Margaery encouraged. Sansa cried out and flopped back against the bed. Her back was arched so her hips were pressing down hard on the wand. A long, wordless moan broke from her hips. 

“Fuck.. Fucking fuck fuck Margaery,” Sansa babbled. “Yes, fuck, there, fuck me.” She was hardly making sense, and eventually her words turned into gibberish. Margaery decided it was time, and turned it up to ten. Funnily enough, it always felt like the maximum was twice as powerful as nine. Sansa screamed as her entire body convulsed and jerked. She came so hard that she slammed her head against the headboard of the bed. Margaery removed the wand and switched it off, and watched the juices flowing from between Sansa’s legs onto the cover of her doona. Sansa had hooked two fingers into her mouth and was moaning and panting as she started to come down. Margaery seized the moment and slid on top of Sansa and pressed a kiss to her lips. Sansa was still convulsing and jerking beneath her, and her moans were starting to quieten. Margaery waited until Sansa hooked a leg around her waist before she broke the kiss and giggled.

“Well, you survived,” Margaery observed. “How do you feel?”

“Like I just had the best sex of my life,” Sansa said drily. “You need to put a label on that thing, by the way.” Margaery raised an eyebrow. “Warning: contains real magic.” Sansa stated. Margaery laughed and kissed her again, before she dropped to Sansa’s side. Sansa took the hint and rolled so her back was to Margaery, before she scooted back and pressed herself against the brunette. Margaery placed her right leg between Sansa’s legs and let her right arm drape over Sansa’s stomach.

“You are amazing in bed when you have confidence,” Margaery said. She felt Sansa shiver and could almost feel the heat of her blush.

“It helps when my partner is twice as amazing,” Sansa said with a happy sigh. That statement was followed by a yawn and a whine. “I’m really tired now...” Margaery laughed and buried her face into the back of Sansa’s neck.

“I figured. We can go back to sleep if you like,” Margaery said. Sansa, who was more tired than she let on, hummed in response as she put one of her arms over the top of Margaery’s. Margaery paused; she never spooned with anyone post-sex. This was highly irregular.

“Thank you Margaery,” Sansa mumbled in a soft voice. “For everything. I loved it.” Margaery smiled as she tucked a pillow below her head, and lifted Sansa’s head so she could do the same.

“It was my pleasure,” she murmured into Sansa’s ear. She felt Sansa relax and melt into her arms, which only made Margaery feel sleepy. She closed her eyes and inhaled through her nose. She could smell the distinct scent of sex; it was heavy in the air, especially after the amount of orgasms that had occurred in the last couple of hours. She could also smell a bunch of other things, but the thing that stood out the most was Sansa. She could feel the warmth radiating from Sansa’s exhausted body as well. She could even feel Sansa’s heartbeat as she slowly drifted off. This was alien to Margaery, but she wasn’t afraid of it. She liked it; it made her feel warm inside.

“ _Oh gods, I’m falling for her,”_ was the last thing that went through Margaery’s mind before she fell asleep. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! Thank you for all the love and views and comments in 2018, I can't wait to see where this story goes in 2019!  
> I'm working on chapter 26 at the moment, so I do have some material pre written... I suppose I can offer a teaser for some upcoming scenes as well.
> 
> Winter is coming ;)

Arya always managed to find a strange satisfaction in sounds. The hum of a microwave, the sound of a key sliding out of a car ignition; small things like that were satisfying for her to hear. Arya sat in the driver’s seat of the convertible she’d borrowed from Margaery in order to get to Highgarden and back and stared at the manor. The sky was bright with sunshine and the sky was dotted with a handful of wispy clouds. Arya wondered what had happened while she was gone; she hadn’t heard much from Sansa over the weekend, so she presumed things had been amicable while she was gone. She opened the driver’s door and stepped out of the car, before grabbing her backpack from the passenger’s seat. Arya was sure to press the roof raising controls and as she stood and waited for it, she couldn’t help but ponder the current state of events. The girls were due to leave in a little over a week, which meant that Christmas was fast approaching.

“ _Good god, that could be a disaster,”_ Arya thought. She knew for a fact Robb and Jeyne would be present, and more than likely Jon and Dany would be there too. Adding a third couple into the mix would be potentially disastrous. She was thankful that her arrangement with Gendry was, firstly, nothing official and, secondly, kept a secret. She walked toward the front door while pondering the recipe for disaster that was the Stark Christmas gathering. _“I wonder if Jeyne is any less annoying… Probably not.”_ Arya unlocked the front door and stepped inside the entryway to the house. The first thing she noticed was it was quiet. Far too quiet. Sansa and Margaery must still be asleep. Arya shrugged as she wandered up the staircase and headed for her room. Everything was untouched, which Arya was surprised by. She thought Sansa might have rummaged through her belongings, like she did on occasion. She threw her backpack onto her bed, then headed for the room where her sister was residing. Not bothering to knock, Arya opened the doors and stepped into the room. To her surprise, it was empty. Sansa’s bed was unmade and there were clothes strewn on the floor. _“How weird,”_ Arya thought. _“Maybe she’s gone for a walk.”_ Arya shrugged before checking the upstairs bathroom. No sign of Sansa. She descended the stairs and looked out the back doors down toward the lake, but there was no one on the sun lounges that were placed on the banks. Arya frowned, before walking back to the kitchen and grabbed a biscuit out of the cupboard. She was about to head back upstairs when she heard Margaery’s muffled voice coming from her bedroom. _“At least someone’s home,”_ Arya thought. She padded toward the bedroom door, before she turned the handle downward and threw the door open. She barely comprehended what was in front of her before she heard the shrill shriek of her sister.

“ARYA!” Sansa screamed. Arya blinked and raised a hand to cover her eyes. Sansa was topless, with the doona of the bed thrown over her waist, with her red hair sprawled across the leather bedhead. Sansa threw her arms over her chest in an attempt to cover up, despite Arya already seeing everything. “Don’t you know what knocking is?!”

“I couldn’t find you anywhere!” Arya protested as she lowered her hand from her eyes. “The house was empty and then I heard voices and assumed you were hanging out in here. Where the hell is Margaery?” Arya saw a large lump on the bed shift and wriggle toward Sansa. Margaery popped out from beneath the doona. Her face was flushed and she was running her tongue over her lips, before she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Morning Arya,” she murmured in a husky voice.

“You’re fucking disgusting,” Arya sniped back.

“To be fair, this is my room and you did barge in without knocking,” Margaery said as she slid out from under the doona entirely.

“Oh god you’re naked,” Arya cried as she covered her eyes. She could hear a chuckle coming from the room as she heard footsteps on the carpet.

“Alright you can uncover now,” Margaery said. Arya removed her hands from her eyes as Margaery finished typing up her robe. Sansa had done the same, and was glowering over in Arya’s direction. “You need to stop doing that.”

“Doing what?” Arya asked, fired up over the circumstance of the situation.

“Trying to blame us for things you do,” Margaery said in a calm voice. “Anyway. How was your weekend away?” Arya was stunned at how effortlessly Margaery transitioned the conversation. 

“Uh, good?” Arya responded. “I see you two had a productive weekend.” Margaery laughed, and Sansa turned bright red. “Want to give me a rundown of what I missed? Minus all the sex.” Margaery hummed as she sat on the foot of the bed.

“Well, we sorted out our issues,” Margaery began to say, before Sansa interjected.

“We’re a couple. Now could you piss off? We weren’t done with our morning routine,” Sansa snapped. Arya’s jaw dropped at how blunt her sister was. This was saintly Sansa; the most patient girl she knew.

“Oh, uh, yeah, I don’t want to be witness to this,” Arya mumbled, before turning away and headed out of the room. She shut the door behind her, and heard the muffled voices begin to converse behind her. She walked back to the kitchen and sat down on one of the bar stools, before realising she was probably still able to hear the antics that were about to occur in the bedroom. With a roll of her eyes, Arya stomped back upstairs and sat down on her bed and twiddled her thumbs back and forth. At least her mission to get Sansa into a wholesome relationship had worked. That was a positive.

  


–

  


“Can we go to Highgarden again before we leave?” Arya asked before she bit into a slice of her orange. “I need to do some shopping.”

“It sounds like you want my opinion on clothing choices,” Sansa said from the couch to Arya’s side. The three women in the house were lounging around the TV, watching some terrible soap opera. It had been a few hours since Arya’s awkward arrival back to their holiday home. Sansa and Margaery were curled up together, with Sansa resting her head in Margaery’s lap. Arya scrunched up her nose and pouted.

“Maybe,” she said in a curt voice. “Okay fine I need help picking out a new formal dress to wear in case something important comes up, like Robb and Jeyne getting engaged.” That made Sansa sit up and look at her wide eyed.

“They’re engaged?!” she squeaked.

“No, idiot, I said  in case they get engaged,” Arya grumbled with a sigh. Sansa blinked before laying back down and letting Margaery massage her scalp idly with one of her hands. The sight of them being loved up was nauseating.

“We can do that, I think,” Margaery said. “Sansa and I were talking about going shopping soon anyway, so that works well. Want to go tomorrow?” Arya pondered it, before she nodded. That seemed like a good time.

“Yeah okay, then we’ll need to start packing before we go back home to Winterfell,” Arya pointed out. Sansa looked sad at the reminder that their holiday was soon coming to an end. Margaery however had a strong poker face, and showed no emotion.

“Great! Tomorrow it is! We’ll take the SUV in so there’s plenty of room for everything. Plus I assume the car needs fuel after your drive Arya?” Margaery asked.

“No, actually, I topped it up with fuel on my way back,” Arya said to correct Margaery. Margaery seemed surprised, but shrugged nonetheless.

“Alright cool. Is that good with you Sansa?” Margaery asked.

“Mm, sounds good,” Sansa said with her eyes shut.

“It’s a date then,” Margaery purred. Arya made a gagging noise in response to that adorable dialogue.

“God you two are gross,” she grumbled. Margaery laughed and Sansa giggled before snuggling herself tighter into Margaery. Arya was disgusted, yet pleased. It seemed like she was better at this romance thing than she thought she was.


	17. Chapter 17

Warm hands slithered over Margaery’s back, which roused her from her slumber. She became aware of Sansa wriggling in closer beside her, until their bodies slotted together like two Tetris pieces. Margaery turned herself so she was on her side, rather than her stomach, and smiled sleepily when she felt Sansa wriggle backward so her back was pressed into Margaery’s front. Margaery lazily draped her arm over Sansa’s waist and nuzzled her face into the nape of Sansa’s neck.

“Hey,” Margaery murmured.

“Hey,” Sansa murmured back.

“Sleep well?” Margaery asked as she traced the outline of Sansa’s ribs with her fingertips. Sansa squirmed at Margaery’s touch, before sighing happily.

“Never better,” she replied chirpily. “And you?”

“Mm, good, when you stopped kicking me,” quipped Margaery. Sansa grumbled and rolled over so she was facing Margaery, before she pouted.

“I did not,” Sansa whined. Margaery chuckled before planting a kiss on Sansa’s lips, which made the redhead smile again.

“I know, I was just teasing you,” Margaery murmured. Sansa snickered and kissed Margaery back, before placing her hand upon Margaery’s hip. “I have a confession.”

“And that is?” Margaery asked as her hand made its way higher up Sansa’s rib cage, until her thumb was pressing against the lower curve of Sansa’s left breast.

“I could stay like this all day,” whispered Sansa. “I really could. I could just be naked with you in bed all day, and I would be the happiest woman on the planet.” Margaery smiled as she caressed the soft skin of Sansa’s breast with her thumb.

“It’s my turn for a confession,” she murmured. Sansa raised an eyebrow, so Margaery continued. “Your tits are amazing.” Sansa’s cheeks turned pink in response to that comment. 

“No they’re not,” Sansa murmured. Margaery frowned and continued to run her thumb back and forth across Sansa’s soft pale skin.

“They are,” Margaery affirmed. “They’re the perkiest I’ve ever seen.” Sansa snorted a laugh and rolled her eyes. “Honestly, you are amazing. Your body should be preserved in a gallery because its a work of art.” Sansa’s cheeks reddened and for the first time, Margaery noticed how the area of skin underneath her neck was starting to flush. “Is my praise turning you on Sansa?”

“No...” Sansa squeaked, but Margaery grinned as she saw Sansa’s cheeks burn with a blush. Margaery placed a hand on one of Sansa’s thighs and she giggled when she felt heat pouring from between Sansa’s legs.

“You didn’t tell me you had a praise kink,” Margaery murmured.

“A what?” Sansa squeaked. Margaery giggled and clicked her tongue.

“A praise kink. It means you get turned on when you receive pr...” Margaery never got to finish that sentence, because she was interrupted by someone hammering their foot on her bedroom door.

“Would you two get up already?” Arya’s voice yelled from the other side of the door. “I’ve been waiting for half an hour!” Margaery groaned and pushed up from the bed, before planting a kiss on Sansa’s forehead.

“Come on, we best move,” Margaery grumbled. “We can shower together if you like, but it better be quick.” Sansa grinned up at Margaery, before nodding at her. Margaery had almost forgot that it was shopping day today. Shopping with Arya was sure to be an experience to remember.

  


–

  


“Welcome to Arbor Plaza,” Margaery said happily. She stood with Sansa at her side in the entryway to the enormous shopping centre. Sansa seemed to be dazzled by the noise and the bustle of everyone who was meandering around. Meanwhile, Arya looked disgruntled and fed up with the trip already.

“Yeah yeah let’s just get what we need and get out,” she grumbled. Margaery rolled her eyes at Arya’s lack of enthusiasm.

“Are you always going to be a grouch?” Margaery asked.

“Yes,” Arya responded. Sansa sniggered and looped her arm through Margaery’s.

“You’ll get used to it, she’s always like this when it comes to shopping,” Sansa murmured as Arya huffed and walked off.

“Do you know what else I could get used to?” Margaery murmured back. “Showering together. I didn’t know you could cum so hard without making a sound.” Sansa blushed and buried her head into Margaery’s shoulder.

“Maaaaaarg, not in public,” Sansa whined.

“It’s a talent,” Margaery continued. “I’m impressed. Such a good girl, I’ll have to take advantage of this talent more often.” Sansa shivered and swatted Margaery’s arm softly.

“Marg seriously, this is...” Sansa began

“Really hot? Yeah I know,” Margaery murmured back. “But we better catch up to Arya or she’ll throw a shoe at us.” Sansa sniggered as they walked briskly after the younger Stark. The couple followed Arya until they found her at a stand still outside of a dress shop. “Ashfords” was written in the shop window in big fancy golden font.

“You’re actually going in here?” Sansa asked in bewilderment.

“Shut up,” Arya snapped. “It’s where mum said to go.” Sansa giggled before Arya balled her hands into fists and stormed inside.

“We should probably supervise her before she burns the store down,” Sansa suggested. Margaery smiled at the thought, before heading inside with Sansa. Inside they found a scared looking store attendant standing behind the counter, and Arya flicking through a rack of dresses.

“Hate, hate, hate, “Arya was murmuring, loud enough for the attendant to hear, as well as Sansa and Margaery. “Double hate.  Loathe entirely.” Margaery shook her head and disengaged her arm from Sansa’s. 

“Stop her from tearing this place apart, would you?” she asked. Sansa nodded and walked toward Arya and engaged her in some form of distracting conversation. Margaery seized the moment and headed for a group of racks toward the back. She flicked through them, only taking a few seconds to ponder each garment, before she found what she was looking for. She yanked the garment off of the rack before returning to where Sansa and Arya were bickering. Margaery thrust the garment she had picked out into Arya’s arms when she was within arms reach. “Here.”

“The fuck is this?” Arya exclaimed.

“It’s a nuclear bomb,” Margaery drawled sarcastically. Arya held the garment up in front of her. The emerald jumpsuit unfolded in front of her, and Margaery watched Arya smile at what she was beholding. “It’s velvet, and I think the colour matches your eyes.” Arya tutted and frowned as she was clearly pondering something.

“This isn’t revealing at all,” Arya observed.

“Why would you want to wear something revealing to an engagement?” Margaery asked in a bemused voice.

“I wouldn’t. I expected anything you picked out to be  ultra revealing though,” Arya drawled with a cackle. Margaery rolled her eyes and shooed Arya away with her hands.

“Go try it on,” she grumbled. Arya turned and walked away in the direction of the change rooms, which left Sansa and Margaery on their own, with the attendant pretending to busy himself with something very important. Margaery noticed that Sansa was examining a pair of black capri pants with a funny look on her face. Margaery sidled up alongside Sansa and ran her eyes up and down the pants. “I like these,” she commented.

“Thanks! They’re fifty per cent off,” Sansa replied.

“Mm, thrifty! I’d like them a hundred per cent off,” Margaery purred as she leaned her head against Sansa’s shoulder.

“The store can’t just give this stuff away Margaery,” Sansa whined.

“That’s not what...” Margaery began to say.

“That would be a terrible way to run a business,” Sansa continued. “Imagine their loss margins. They’d be out of business in months!” Margaery stood back upright and raised an eyebrow at Sansa while staring at her. Sansa blinked, then looked puzzled for a moment. “Really?” she said. “That was your choice of line to flirt with me?”

“You’re such a dork,” Margaery groaned as Arya emerged from the change room in the vibrant green jumpsuit.

“How do I look?” Arya asked, announcing her return. Margaery smiled and nodded as Arya twirled in front of them.

“You look extremely sophisticated for a nineteen year old woman in that,” Margaery commented. “All you need now is a pair of golden stilettos and you’d fit right in with the Tyrell business gatherings.”

“If you think you’re getting me into stilettos, I’ll murder you in your sleep,” Arya shot back, before she retreated back into the change room.

“I’m impressed you even got her to try something on,” Sansa admitted as she put a hand on Margaery’s shoulder. “It’s a nightmare to even get her to consider trying clothes on, but I never thought I’d see my sister in something reasonably close to a feminine garment.”

“Well, it’s getting close to Christmas. Maybe it’s a Christmas miracle,” Margaery observed as Arya returned with her jumpsuit slung over her shoulder.

“Let’s go,” Arya stated bluntly. Margaery smile as she heard Sansa giggle to her side. 

“Alright, but there’s a few more places I want to visit before we go back home,” Margaery announced. She had some things to get, and there was one store in particular she wanted to take Sansa to. She was going to blow her girlfriend’s mind today. Margaery paused at that thought.  Her girlfriend. She had just said those words, albeit in her mind. And strangely she hadn’t freaked out over the prospect of being in a relationship.

“ _Huh. Maybe I was right, and this thing with Sansa is a Christmas miracle,”_ Margaery thought. Calling it a miracle might upset Sansa, but it was also accurate. Margaery never dated; the idea of it made her flee for the hills. Yet she wanted more and more of Sansa with every day that passed by. Margaery was interested to see if Sansa would match her thriving sexuality though, or if that would once again be a sore point in a relationship. But that was a matter for later. For now, she had plans to hatch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been trying to work on making chapters longer, since there are a few shorter ones coming up. Hope 2019 has treated you all well so far! :)


	18. Chapter 18

Shopping with Arya had never gone so smoothly, ever. After the incident at Ashfords, Arya had been totally compliant with both Sansa and Margaery’s requests of shops to visit. Hell, she’d even bought some fragrant soaps from Sansa’s favourite soap shop, Merling Rock. It was when the three women were exiting the shop that Margaery looped her arm through Sansa’s and tugged her to the right.

“Come Sansa, there’s one place I want to go to,” she requested. Arya turned around and sighed audibly.

“Will you be long?’ groaned Arya.

“Mm, we won’t take an hour,” Margaery said. “But we’ll be there for a little while.”

“Fine, I’m going to take my phone to get the screen fixed and get some new headphones,” Arya stated. Margaery shrugged in response to that.

“Alright, when you’re done, come find us at Silk Road,” Margaery said informatively. Arya walked off without saying a word.

“What’s silk road?” Sansa asked as she shifted the weight of the bags in her hands.

“You’ll see,” Margaery replied with her trademark seductive purr in her voice. “Come, this will be fun.” Margaery led the way by walking forward with her arm still looped tightly through Sansa’s. “Are you nervous?” Sansa shook her head back and forth as the two women stepped onto a descending escalator.

“No, I’m actually excited!” Sansa said. Margaery giggled and nudged her hips into Sansa’s. It didn’t bother Sansa that Margaery was shorter. Hell, there was only half a head difference between them. Besides, even if Sansa was taller, it was clear that Margaery “wore the pants” in their relationship. For now. Sansa became so lost in her thoughts that she almost didn’t notice Margaery had stopped walking and had come to a stop outside of a shop front.

“Well, this is it,” Margaery announced. Sansa noted the large sign in the shop window that read **“18+”** and **“NO MINORS PERMITTED”**. They were unmissable, and sent Sansa a clear message of where she was. Margaery had brought her to a sex shop. Nerves beset her; she hadn’t expected this, and was suddenly unsure of what lay inside the walls of the store. She’d been in one before, but it was much smaller and secluded. Sansa had also spent hardly any time inside before she’d fled back to the comfort of her home and ordered what she needed online.

“I...” Sansa murmured. “I’m nervous now.” Margaery giggled and squeezed Sansa’s hand. Sansa had picked up by now that whenever Margaery did that, it was to encourage her.

“Come, it’ll be fine,” Margaery said to assure Sansa. “I’ll be with you the entire time, and if you’re really overwhelmed we can leave. But I have a couple of things I’d like to get, if you don’t mind.” Sansa swallowed and grit her teeth. She shouldn’t be nervous about being being sexual. She was dating someone who would easily pass as a supermodel. But she was more nervous about letting Margaery down; about not being good enough, or sexual enough, or pleasing enough. But maybe… maybe by letting her nerves hold her back, that would be disappointing. And she didn’t want to be disappointing. So Sansa took a deep breath and quashed the voices in her head, before lifting her chin up slightly.

“You’re right. Let’s do it,” she said confidently. Margaery blinked in surprise, before she pushed the door open and led Sansa inside. The shop was well lit, with the floor space dissected into three distinct areas. The first one that caught Sansa’s eye was an area with some sort of wooden contraption on display, with various implements and objects surrounding it. “What is that?” Sansa asked.

“Something way out of your depth,” Margaery replied, before steering her to the right. “Maybe when I figure out if you’re into bondage, we can look there.” Sansa blushed, before spotting things that looked familiar from her online browsing.

“Are those edible underwear?” Sansa blurted, after she spotted the plastic packaged garment hanging from a shelf hook. Margaery stopped and looked as well, before sniggering at Sansa’s observation.

“Yes, yes they are,” she commented. Sansa reached up and plucked them from the hook before clutching them in her hands.

“I want them,” she demanded, like a child would. Margaery turned and raised and eyebrow, before laughing at Sansa’s display.

“Okay then, you can have them,” she said with a sigh. They continued up the aisle until Sansa spotted another thing on a shelf.

“Is this… flavoured?” she asked as she picked up a bottle of massage oil. “Surely this stuff isn’t actually edible.”

“It’s scented, yes,” Margaery said. “You don’t actually...”

“Does that mean I can lick it off you?!” Sansa asked excitedly. “We should get it, and see if it tastes like...” she turned the bottle in her hand, before pulling a face when she read the flavour. “Coconut?!” she said with disgust. “I  hate coconut.” Margaery smirked and pulled another bottle off of the shelf.

“Personally, I prefer strawberry for this brand. It’s not too sweet and actually somewhat tastes like the fruit. I wouldn’t put it on your jam though,” Margaery stated, before handing the bottle to Sansa. Sansa shelved the coconut oil and happily took the strawberry one. They continued to wander before they reached the end of the aisle and entered into the next one. Sansa immediately noticed all the phallic shaped objects in this area of the store.

“I take it this is the toy section?” Sansa asked drily. Margaery turned her head and smiled back at Sansa.

“How did you guess?” Margaery asked, as they walked past a black box with a flesh coloured square on it. The box caught Sansa’s eye; she’d never seen anything like it. It was saddle shaped, and seemed heavy.

“What is this, a horse saddle?” Sansa asked.

“No Sansa, that’s a sybian,” Margaery said. “It’s a very powerful...”

“Why does this dildo have a harness?” Sansa asked as she flicked the plastic phallus in front of her, and tried not to giggle as it flopped around.

“… You’ve surely seen a strap-on before Sansa,” Margaery said with a hint of bewilderment. Sansa blinked and looked at the device.

“Yeah, but I didn’t expect them to have so many… straps...” Sansa mumbled.

“That is why it’s called a strap-on Sansa,” Margaery said with a sigh. Sansa shrugged and continued to browse the items. She came to a stop when she saw the main item on display in the section.

“Margaery, why is there a swing here? And why is there also a… fist…?” Sansa asked. She heard Margaery grumble as she wandered up behind her.

“Magpie mode activated,” she murmured. Sansa was fascinated by the large fist though. There was a plaque that read “TOUCH ME” in front of it. So Sansa approached it and poked it, and was surprised at how fleshy it was.

“It’s so… Squishy,” Sansa observed. She then noticed a cylinder next to it, with a vagina shaped into the rubber material. “Why are they so squishy?”

“They’re meant to be realistic,” Margaery said, but her voice was further away than before. Sansa turned and saw Margaery picking something off of a shelf. She skipped over and found Margaery holding a pair of underwear in her hands.

“What special about that?” Sansa asked, while peering at the garment.

“There’s a pouch with a vibrator in the crotch,” Margaery explained. “They vibrate. I want to get them.” Sansa shrugged. She didn’t see the appeal of vibrating underwear, but hey, it was Margaery’s shopping trip. A strangely shaped object caught her eye, and she picked it up off the shelf.

“What IS this?” Sansa asked. Margaery glanced at the object in her hand. It looked like a vibrator, but it had a separate rubber part with ears. “Whatever it is, it’s cute.”

“Oh, we are absolutely buying that,” Margaery said with glee. “That, Sansa, is a rabbit. You’re going to love it. Maybe you’ll name it. But if you name it Fluffybutt I’m taking it away.” Sansa snorted at the name suggestion. She was about to say something, when she saw cut off by an unexpected voice.

“AHEM!” Arya declared from behind Sansa and Margaery. Sansa turned to see Arya holding a giant, black, double ended dildo in her hand and was shaking it up and down. “Surprised you didn’t pick this out.” Margaery rolled her eyes at Arya and shook her head.

“Surprised your not buying a penis enlarger for Gendry,” she sniped back. Arya’s left eye twinged, and Sansa thought she was about to hurl the dildo at Margaery.

“He does not need… He is… Shut up!” Arya spat out, before dropping the dildo and storming off. Margaery looked at Sansa with a triumphant grin.

“Well, that worked,” she said casually. “Let’s pay and get out of here shall we?” Sansa nodded in agreement and hummed happily as she and Margaery paid for their goods and exited the store. She realised there would probably be many future visits to shops like those. Margaery seemed to know exactly what she was doing, and Sansa had to admit she was looking forward to when they would be able to test out their purchases. She only hoped the edible underwear was actually somewhat decent tasting. She’d be annoyed if it was coconut flavour, or banana. Then again, it wouldn’t be long until all she tasted was Margaery after she ate her way through the candy that comprised the underwear. She could suffer some banana or coconut if it meant getting to taste Margaery again. It was an intoxicating sensation, and somehow Sansa knew she wouldn’t be able to get enough of it. 

“ _Damn it,”_ Sansa thought,  _ “now I’m horny again. And to think, we already fucked in the shower today. Gods above what is this girl doing to me?” _ Sansa stared at Margaery’s butt as she talked to the cashier at the counter, but was snapped from her thoughts by Margaery turning around and smiling at her.

“Anything else you want while we’re here?” Margaery asked.

“Mm, just the gorgeous brunette in front of me,” Sansa replied. She was empowered by her arousal and a sudden surge of confidence. Margaery raised an eyebrow and snickered at the flirtatious words.

“Mm, maybe when we get back home,” she answered. That was good enough for Sansa. Maybe usually meant yes, and any chance she could get to get her hands on Margaery was one she was going to take.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extra delay between updates! Just started a new job so that's consuming a lot of time :)

“You realise I don’t tan, right?” Sansa asked, as Margaery laid out two towels by the edge of the lake, before she placed some sunscreen and some water down between the towels.

“Because you enjoy passing for a ghost?” Margaery quipped. Sansa grumbled and turned to look at her.

“No, because I end up looking like a lobster!” she said indignantly. Margaery scoffed as she smoothed her towel out so it laid flat on the short grass.

“Well at least lobsters are delicious,” Margaery stated, before she undid the back of her bikini top and tossed it to the side. “Could you put the sunscreen on my back please?” Sansa grumbled before she leaned down and grabbed the bottle of sunscreen. “You’re a gem,” Margaery said as she laid face down on the towel. She felt the cool of the sunscreen hit her back, which made her shiver, before Sansa’s hands began to spread the cream all over her exposed skin.

“Do you want your bottoms off as well?” Sansa asked as she squirted more of the cream onto Margaery’s back and began to work on Margaery’s shoulders and neck. Margaery hummed as she thought about it.

“Mm, you know what, that would be great,” Margaery decided, “but only if you’re going to shed yours as well.” She heard Sansa groan and interjected before she could start to complain. “I have extra strong sunscreen in the bag, so you won’t get burned.”

“I should be mad at you,” Sansa said as she tugged the waistband of Margaery’s swimmers down from her hips, “but I can’t be when I get to see this glorious behind of yours.” Margaery snorted as she lifted her hips and allowed Sansa to remove her swimmers.

“That’s your choice of line to flirt with me?” Margaery asked, mimicking what Sansa had said to her two days before. Sansa said nothing in response. Instead she felt sunscreen being squirted onto her butt, and then felt Sansa’s hands begin to massage it in.

“I think I want to go for a swim as well,” Sansa said. Margaery turned her head to look up at Sansa.

“You realise we’ll have to reapply this after we swim, right?” Margaery asked. Sansa shrugged and lathered the back of Margaery’s legs with sunscreen.

“I don’t mind,” Sansa said, before she stood up in front of Margaery. “I guess I should get rid of these huh?” Sansa asked, before she undid the zipper of her one piece bathing suit. She let the shoulders fall down, before she covered her breasts with her arm. Margaery whined as she moved into a kneeling position.

“You’re a tease,” Margaery said, before Sansa turned around so her back was to Margaery. 

“How did you know?” Sansa asked, before she wriggled her hips and peeled the bathing suit off. She let it drop, and allowed Margaery to admire the view for a moment, before she stepped over to her towel and laid face down on it. “I can already feel myself burning, hurry up!” Margaery laughed and grabbed the other bottle of sunscreen before she straddled Sansa’s hips and squirted the cream onto the redheads back.

“How’s this?” Margaery asked, knowing full well that Sansa would be able to feel the heat between Margaery’s legs on her back.

“I’m getting a little bonus protection it seems,” Sansa quipped as Margaery covered her back with the cream and worked it into her skin. “I don’t mind having you on top of me though.” Margaery giggled as she slid downward and covered Sansa’s legs with the sunscreen. She deliberately left Sansa’s butt uncovered though, which didn’t escape the redhead’s notice. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” Sansa asked.

“Oh, yes, how forgetful of me,” Margaery said in a dreamy voice, before she slapped her hand onto Sansa’s butt. “How could I forget this?” Sansa squealed at the contact, before Margaery lathered Sansa’s butt with sunscreen and laid down next to her, face down on her own towel. “There, all done.”

“You’re a menace,” Sansa murmured as she pulled her sunglasses on. The two women had already covered their faces with sunscreen as they were setting up. Margaery grinned and turned her head so she was looking at Sansa. Sansa had done the same. They lay there in silence for a few minutes, before Sansa cleared her throat. “So, what are you doing for Christmas?” Margaery scrunched her nose up at the thought. She wasn’t a big Christmas person; family gathering and the holiday spirit weren’t her forte. 

“Probably go to mum and dad’s in Highgarden and spend the holidays with them,” Margaery answered. “You have your big family gathering in Winterfell, right?” Sansa smiled, clearly pleased at the fact Margaery had remembered something so small.

“Yeah, we do. Every year is a white Christmas,” Sansa said. Margaery wondered what snow at Christmas would be like. She also wondered how it was possible for the weather to be so different in separate regions of Westeros. 

“That sounds nice,” Margaery said before she placed her hands underneath her head and rested her head down again. “And then there’s uni after that. Well, for you. I’ll have to find a full time job.” Sansa was looking at Margaery with a slight frown across her face.

“Mm, and I’ll have to find somewhere to live,” she said. “I’m not living in student accommodation ever again.” Margaery hummed and stretched her legs out.

“Maybe Santa will bring you an apartment,” she suggested. Sansa sighed and relaxed her shoulders.

“Margaery,” Sansa said. Margaery hadn’t taken her gaze off of the redhead.

“Mm?” she responded.

“Are you happy?” asked Sansa. Margaery pondered why Sansa would ask that, especially considering she’d just been in a flirtatious mood moments ago.

“Of course I am Sansa,” Margaery said. “Why do you ask?”

“I just… sometimes I doubt if I’m good enough,” Sansa murmured. “Sometimes I wonder if I can make you happy.” Margaery paused, before she untucked her left arm and reached out toward Sansa.

“Sansa,” Margaery said as she placed her hand on Sansa’s upper arm. “You are an amazing girl and have brought me endless happiness, both as a friend and as a partner. Please don’t ever sell yourself short, or think you’re not good enough for me, because you’re the greatest good that I’m ever going to get.” Sansa smiled, and Margaery swore she saw a tear spring to Sansa’s eye before it was quickly blinked away.

“The reason I ask is… I… I want to...” Sansa stammered, before her voice trailed off.

“Go on, say it,” Margaery said, trying to encourage her girlfriend.

“I want you to come with me to Winterfell for Christmas,” Sansa said. Margaery immediately felt her chest clutch with panic, and she felt like she was about to be sick. That meant meeting the family. That meant awkward introductions to everyone, and everyone judging  her . What if she didn’t meet the Starks impeccable standards? Sansa was the eldest daughter; what if her father didn’t know about her sexuality? What if they were homophobic? Margaery was aware Sansa was still yammering on, but she was too consumed by panic to process the words. Eventually she heard Sansa ask “Well?” and took a moment to breathe.

“Sansa, I don’t know...” Margaery began to say, before Sansa grumbled and sat upright. 

“I just said I didn’t expect you to answer right away,” she whined, before she stood up and shook her arms and legs to get the blood flowing again.

“Where are you going?” Margaery asked.

“For a swim,” Sansa said pointedly. “Want to come?” Before Margaery could answer, Sansa skipped down the bank of the lake and splashed unceremoniously into the water. Margaery sat there for a moment and allowed herself to calm down.

“ _It’s alright, you can deal with Christmas later,”_ Margaery thought to herself.  _ “Just go have a swim with Sansa and enjoy the afternoon.” _ She stood up and stepped into the cool water, before wading out to join Sansa, who was floating around in midriff deep water. Sansa turned to face Margaery as she waded closer, and Margaery couldn’t help but once again admire Sansa’s breasts. She looked angelic in the water, and Margaery was still amazed at how perky everything about Sansa was. Sansa obviously noticed where Margaery’s gaze was fixed, since she smirked at Margaery and cleared her throat.

“My eyes are up here,” Sansa said drily. Margaery rolled her eyes and waded closer until her and Sansa were almost nose-to-nose.

“No, really? I couldn’t notice those amazing blue eyes staring at me,” Margaery said. Sansa giggled and sighed as she gazed back into Margaery’s eyes.

“Have I ever told you about my special talent?” Sansa asked. Margaery tilted her head and raised one eyebrow slightly.

“No...” she said cautiously, unsure of where Sansa was going with this.

“I can hold my breath underwater for a really, really long time,” Sansa said proudly. “Want to see?” Margaery nodded in response to the question.

“I’ll count how long,” Margaery said. Sansa grinned before taking a deep breath and plunged herself underwater. Margaery stood there and began to count the seconds she was under. Her concentration was broken when she felt hands on the inside of her thighs, before she felt Sansa’s face slot between her legs. Margaery wriggled and kicked off from the bed of the lake, before she pulled Sansa upright and out of the water.

“I wasn’t even close to done!” Sansa squealed when she was wrenched to the surface.

“You were going to cheat and distract me!” Margaery complained. “But hey, I think this is the biggest fish that’s ever been caught in the lake.” Sansa laughed long and hard, as did Margaery, before their laughter subsided and it was just the two of them standing in the lake, with Margaery holding Sansa against herself. Sansa stared into Margaery’s eyes, before she pressed her moist nose against Margaery’s.

“I want you,” Sansa growled. Margaery felt her insides shift; Sansa was initiating this interaction, and boy was she not expecting it.

“What, here in the lake?” Margaery asked.

“I don’t care where. Just right now,” Sansa said with urgency in her voice. Margaery put a hand on Sansa’s waist and glanced back up to the manor.

“My room?” she offered. Sansa bit her lip and thought it over.

“The bank of the lake would do,” Sansa insisted. Margaery rolled her eyes and giggled at the shift in Sansa’s personality.

“My room it is,” Margaery affirmed, before she squealed when Sansa gripped her arm and led her out of the lake. She barely had time to think before she was being marched up the bank of the lake toward the open doors of her room. She had barely crossed the threshold when Sansa whirled around and crashed herself into Margaery. Her kisses were intense, and her hands roamed over Margaery’s slippery skin. The two women couldn’t stay upright for long, and ended up crumpling in a wet heap on the floor. Sansa kissed her way down Margaery’s body until her mouth honed in on Margaery’s inner thighs. “Skipping foreplay are we?” Margaery asked as her chest heaved and her back arched in response to Sansa kissing her sensitive areas.

“All I want is to taste you,” Sansa growled between kisses. “Is that such a bad thing?” Margaery shook her head and propped herself up on her elbows. “Good,” Sansa growled, before she flung Margaery’s legs open and pressed her mouth to her core. The cry of pleasure Margaery released was primal; she couldn’t give less of a fuck who heard her, she needed this almost as much as Sansa did. Her hips bucked and she forced herself harder into Sansa’s face. Her actions drew a groan of satisfaction from the redhead, who responded by pushing her legs wider and ravishing Margaery with her tongue.

“Fuck Sansa, where did you learn to do this?” Margaery spat out as she ground her hips back and forth.

“From you,” Sansa growled with her mouth still firmly enclosed over Margaery’s folds. Margaery was barely aware of how Sansa grabbed for her duffle bag of sex toys, and definitely didn’t notice her taking something out of her bag. She paid attention though when she felt Sansa spit on her folds and bury her tongue inside of Margaery. Margaery’s response was another groan of delight and she ran her hands through Sansa’s soaked hair and pressed Sansa’s face harder between her legs.

“You’re so fucking good at this,” Margaery growled. Sansa groaned in response as she made no attempt to try to clean up the saliva and juices that was flooding from between Margaery’s legs. “You’re so good at eating pussy, fuck. Such a good girl.” Sansa groaned again, and Margaery knew she was tapping into that praise kink big time. What Margaery didn’t expect however was to feel the head of a dildo pushing at her core, and eventually glide inside of her. Her insides clenched, but eventually relaxed and allowed the sizeable toy to enter her. “Holy FUCK!” Margaery yelled. She  loved the sensation of being filled up; and she was amazed that Sansa had guessed to use this particular toy. Sansa diligently worked the toy back and forth while circulating Margaery’s clit with her tongue. It didn’t take long before Margaery was moaning loudly, loud enough for anyone walking by to hear. “Sansa, oh fuck, SANSA!” she screamed as her climax took her and her body bucked back and forth. Her hips jerked and she whimpered when the toy came out of her, but she remained on the floor as Sansa climbed on top of her and planted a warm, wet kiss on her lips.

“Have I convinced you to come to Winterfell now?” Sansa murmured as she wrapped herself up in Margaery’s warm body.

“If we do that more often… I’m down,” Margaery said without thinking. She heard Sansa squeal with glee as they settled into an awkward cuddling position.

“Awesome, I can’t wait to spend Christmas with you,” Sansa said, obviously giddy with excitement. “Question?” Margaery hummed as Sansa snuggled herself in tighter. “What was the rubber chess piece in that bag?” Margaery giggled and draped an arm over Sansa’s stomach.

“It’s… not a chess piece dear, but I think that’s very much an advanced step for us to discuss,” Margaery said, avoiding the question. She heard Sansa whine, which made her sigh. “Baby steps sweetheart. We’ve only just started on dildos. We have a  lot more ground to cover.” Sansa grumbled, before Margaery felt the redhead relax and adjust herself to a more comfortable position. “Are we really going to cuddle on the floor?” Margaery asked.

“I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to move just yet,” Sansa said. Margaery shrugged and hugged her arms around Sansa. It was then that she realised that she’d just agreed to going to Christmas with the Starks.

“ _Oh my fucking god,”_ Margaery thought.  _ “I can’t say no now, that would break Sansa’s heart. What the fuck have I just gotten myself into?” _

  



	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew new upload schedule! I'm starting to map out Chapter 28-30 at the moment as well! Once again thank you for all the comments and the kudos. I love the feedback! :)

Arya’s jaw dropped as she set her glass down on the kitchen bench. “She said what?!” Arya asked in shock.

“You heard me; she said yes to coming to Winterfell for Christmas,” Sansa repeated. Arya gawked at her sister.

“How in seven hells did you convince her to come?” Arya asked, demanding to know what tricks Sansa played. Sansa responded with a shrug as she sipped her water.

“I can be persuasive,” Sansa responded with a sly wink. Arya dry retched and rolled her eyes. Sansa giggled and shifted her weight on the bar stool.

“You’re disgusting,” Arya said in a dry voice. Sansa shrugged again, clearly not phased by Arya’s disapproval.

“One day you’ll share some disgusting stories about Gendry,” Sansa said in a somewhat mocking statement. “It happens.” Arya shook her head and grumbled under her breath, before she looked back at Sansa.

“So… she makes you happy then,” Arya said in observation. She saw a slight blush fill Sansa’s cheeks as Sansa diverted her gaze down to the bench.

“Yes, she does. She makes me feel wanted,” Sansa answered. Arya frowned and leaned forward onto the counter, before clasping her hands together and interlocking her fingers.

“Wanted. Didn’t Harry also make you feel wanted, before he went and fucked Mya Stone behind your back?” Arya asked. Sansa looked wounded by the pointed question, before she took a drink of water.

“He did, but he also… He initiated everything sex related,” stated Sansa. Arya gestured with her hand for Sansa to continue. “But with Margaery… I initiated things. We’re moving at my pace, rather than me feeling forced to move faster like I was with Harry. She… she cares, Arya. She’s always concerned for me, and if we’re going too quickly, but she never pushes to do anything further.” Arya smiled and shook her head from side to side.

“I know she cares, stupid,” Arya commented. “Do you forget who your wing-woman was?” Sansa grinned as a light blush spread through her cheeks. “Do you think I would have allowed her to even have half a chance if I didn’t know she cared? If Margaery was another Harry, or god forbid another Joffrey, she wouldn’t have gotten anywhere near you.” Sansa blinked and ducked her head for a brief moment, before she looked back up at her sister.

“I know, and thank you,” Sansa mumbled. “I can’t help but wonder… What will mum and dad think?” Arya sighed and pondered that question. She didn’t actually know, but she knew Sansa needed reassurance.

“We’re not kids, Sansa. You’re twenty-one, I’m nineteen. Mum and dad can’t control every decision we make. But I think as long as you’re happy, they’ll be happy. It’s not like they’re going to shun you for your sexuality. Remember when they thought Robb and Theon were dating?” Arya asked. Sansa giggled at the memory; there had been a long, awkward family chat about how it was “okay to be gay”, which was some sort of document their mother had found online. The look on Robb’s face when their mother had begun to talk about how proud they were of him embracing how he felt had been priceless. Arya shook her head and giggled as well.

“Remember how Jon was relentless after that?” Sansa asked. “It was a good three months before he let Robb live that one down. That birthday card was the icing on the cake.” Arya snorted; she remembered helping Jon pick that card out. 

“I think as well, everyone will support you. If Margaery makes it through her first Christmas unscathed, she’ll be one of the clan,” Arya noted. Sansa met her sister’s gaze and smiled. Clearly that thought of her girlfriend being accepted was what she wanted. “So have you started to pack?”

“Hah, no,” Arya said. “Then again I didn’t bring half my wardrobe with me here.” Sansa rolled her eyes at that comment.

“Are you sure? Pretty sure two pairs of jeans and four shirts is your entire wardrobe,” Sansa quipped.

“And a jumpsuit now,” Arya interjected. Sansa snorted and shrugged her shoulders.

“And a jumpsuit,” she echoed. “That was really nice of her to pick that out.” Arya nodded; it was awfully nice of her, and underneath all the flirting and the overt sexual nature, there was a girl with a big heart and a desire to make everyone happy. Well, that was what Arya saw anyway. She could be wrong. But it was that big heart that told her that Margaery would be a good fit for Sansa. Her sister needed someone caring and loving, that much was clear. “We’re leaving tomorrow, right?” Sansa nodded.

“Yeah, tomorrow. Margaery is speaking to the airline company at the moment to see if she can get a seat on the flight,” Sansa said. Arya raised an eyebrow at her.

“You mean you’re not going to be getting it on in the toilets the entire time? I hear the mile high club is popular at this time of year,” Arya quipped. Sansa rolled her eyes.

“I’ll be sure to let you know of the benefits,” Sansa said in retort. Arya retched once again and shuddered in an exaggerated manner.

“Gross,” Arya mumbled, before chuckling. “I’ll be right thanks.”

  


–

  


“What do you mean its full?!” Margaery asked, leaning onto the counter at the airport. The airport attendant withdrew slightly at the sudden outburst. Arya was standing there, watching the exchanged with an amused half-smile.

“I’m sorry ma’am but we must have overbooked,” the attendant said. “We’re so sorry for the inconvenience.” Margaery grumbled, but Sansa interrupted by putting a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder. Arya was surprised at her sister; usually she’d be upset as well at this annoying mistake.

“What are our options?” Sansa asked. The attendant looked at her before looking back at her computer screen.

“Well, there’s another flight to Winterfell at midday tomorrow. We can give you first class seats and put you up in a hotel for the night. I’m sure we can arrange a suite of some sort and some complimentary wine,” the attendant offered. “That’s all we can offer, I am afraid.” Sansa looked at Margaery, and Margaery looked at Sansa, before they both looked at Arya.

“Okay, how are we going to sort this out?” Margaery asked. “Two of us need to stay behind.” Arya sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Oh please, it’s obvious,” Arya said in a dry tone. “I’ll go ahead, you two get tomorrow’s flight.” Arya noted the smile that crossed Sansa’s face. “Just don’t trash the hotel room, please.” Margaery rolled her eyes.

“That’s your job,” she quipped, before turning back to the attendant. “That’ll be fine. We’ll get the flight tomorrow.”

“I can also upgrade you to first class as well, ma’am,” the attendant said while looking at Arya. Arya contemplated her choice.

“Do I get free drinks?” Arya asked.

“Um, yes, and also a selection of in-flight meals which have been prepared by our chef,” the attendant explained.

“Fuck yeah I’m down,” Arya declared excitedly. She looked at Sansa and Margaery before throwing her suitcase on the conveyor belt. “Seeya losers, I’m flying first class!” Sansa shook her head at Arya’s antics.

“Who’s picking you up from the airport?” she asked.

“Jon will,” Arya stated in a matter-of-fact tone. “I’ll message him on the flight over. Then you can drive the car dad’s left for us up to Winterfell. Cool?”

“Cool,” Sansa said, before she stepped forward and embraced her sister.

“The fuck?” Arya exclaimed, wriggling slightly in protest.

“Have a safe flight,” Sansa said as she locked her arms into a tight squeeze. Arya groaned and hugged her sister back. Eventually they released, before Margaery looked at her.

“If you hug me I will break your kneecaps,” Arya threatened while pointing a finger at the brunette. Margaery chuckled and put her hands on her hips.

“Have a good flight and a safe drive Arya,” she said, before she linked arms with Sansa. “We’ll see you soon.” Arya grumbled and turned around, before walking away from the loved up couple. As nice as it was to go on holiday, she was eager to get home. She couldn’t wait for the chaos that was always a Stark Christmas. As she entered the walkway to the boarding lounge, she couldn’t help but wonder if she brought Gendry home if her parents would be more shocked or relieved. Probably both.

  



	21. Chapter 21

“Sansa, where’s the key card?” Margaery asked. Sansa had a hard time processing the question; she felt giddy and lightheaded, as if she was intoxicated just from being around Margaery. Her girlfriend wasn’t impressed by the lack of response. “Sansa, come on, if we’ve lost the card we have to pay for it.”   
“What card?” Sansa asked, asking as if she hadn’t heard the original question.   
“The card to the door you dork,” Margaery grumbled. Sansa’s jaw dropped; she didn’t know where she had put it.  
“Shit,” Sansa said, before she opened her purse and began to dig through it. The card wasn’t there. She then sifted through the shopping bags that they had with them, hoping that the door card might have fallen loose in there.  
“Dammit Sans you had one job,” Margaery growled. It was then that Sansa became aware of something sliding around inside of her bra. She fished around the right cup and produced the white plastic card, before she held it aloft in triumph.   
“Got it!” Sansa cried. Margaery rolled her eyes.  
“I swear you’d forget your head if it wasn’t permanently attached,” Margaery grumbled, before Sansa held the card up to the lock sensor. Click. The light of the sensor turned green and the door swung open automatically. “Well, that’s handy,” Margaery observed as the two women made their way inside.  
“Holy shit...” Sansa mumbled. The suite was massive. Sansa noted the large L shaped couch in front of an enormous wall mounted TV, a fridge that looked bigger than her old wardrobe, and a spa on the balcony outside, which overlooked the city of Highgarden. She wandered around before realising there was one bedroom, with a bed that looked ultra comfortable, and a gigantic bathroom with an open shower and a large stone bath.  
“This is… really extravagant,” Margaery noted. Sansa nodded as she sat the bags down. The sun was setting over the city, and it was a glorious sight to behold. Sansa had clearly been staring out the window for too long, because she felt Margaery approach and wrap an arm around her waist. “I have an idea,” Margaery purred. “Room service and a soak in the spa. They left us some champagne in the fridge. Sound like a plan?” Sansa giggled and turned her head to look at Margaery.  
“Mm, sounds like a plan,” Sansa replied and snuggled herself closer into Margaery. “Any dress requirements for the spa?”  
“Now that you mention it, I thought we’d wear ski suits,” Margaery drawled sarcastically. Sansa giggled and placed a kiss on her girlfriend’s forehead.  
“You’re adorable,” Sansa murmured. “Let’s go over the menu and see what’s good.” Margaery hummed as she wandered to the kitchen table where the laminated menus had been laid out. Sansa took a moment to appreciate how happy she felt. She felt so warm and loved, and Margaery hadn’t even done anything special. Somehow they just clicked perfectly.  
  
–  
  
“My god this is good champagne,” Margaery declared. Sansa leaned back into one of the spa jets and looked out over the city lights.  
“Yeah, and surprisingly it’s come from...” Sansa said, before she turned around and pulled the bottle out of the ice bucket. “Lannisport.”  
“Well, the Arbor is wine country,” Margaery said with a shrug. Sansa heard Margaery moving in the spa, and then felt the knot of her bikini top being pulled open. She allowed Margaery to undo the knot so the back of her top fell open, before Sansa slowly turned back around. Margaery was sitting back down, with a smirk plastered across her face.  
“Oh no, it looks like my top has come undone,” Sansa said sarcastically as she pulled the garment off and tossed it to the side. “I wonder how that happened.”  
“Magic, dear Sansa,” Margaery teased as she leaned back against the wall of the spa and picked up her glass. Sansa quirked an eyebrow at her girlfriend.  
“What about yours?” Sansa demanded with a pout.  
“Oh, it seems my top isn’t magical,” Margaery teased. Sansa grumbled and waded through the spa, trying to grab at Margaery’s clothing. Margaery swatted her hands away, giggling at Sansa’s outburst.  
“This isn’t fair!” Sansa protested. Margaery rolled her eyes at her before opening the clasp on the front of her bikini.  
“Fine, fine,” Margaery conceded with a roll of her eyes. Sansa smirked as her girlfriend placed the top on the wall of the spa.  
“Better,” Sansa said smugly. “I prefer that view.”  
“Why do you think I took yours off?” Margaery retorted. “Anyway, I have a game for us to play, if you’re not scared.”  
“I’m not scared of anything,” Sansa stated. Margaery giggled and mirrored Sansa’s smirk.  
“Handy to know,” Margaery said. “Here’s the game. I’m going to guess a fact about you. If I’m wrong, I have to drink. If I’m right, you have to drink. We can swap after a while, if you like, and you can guess facts about me... Think you can handle that?” Sansa considered the possibilities of what Margaery might ask. If she was honest, Margaery knew most of her embarrassing secrets, so she didn’t have that much to lose.  
“I’m down,” Sansa affirmed as she sunk into the warm water and sipped on her champagne. Margaery grinned and settled into a comfier spot on the seats in the spa, before fixing Sansa with an intense stare.  
“Oh, and the topic is what makes Sansa Stark… tick,” purred Margaery. She had placed particular emphasis on the word tick, which had made Sansa’s stomach do a front flip. Suddenly she was nervous; she knew Margaery had a particular penchant for reading people. On top of that, she was extremely nervous that Margaery would uncover something she didn’t like, and that would be that. Her confidence had evaporated, all because of her unfounded fears.  
“Stop it Sansa,” she scolded. “It will be fine. You will be fine. Just breathe, and relax.” Sansa blinked and met Margaery’s intense gaze, before smiling at her.  
“Go on then,” she said, summoning as much confidence as she could. Margaery’s grin widened as she pulled her hair out of her eyes.  
“You’re nervous,” Margaery noted. Sansa refrained from responding to that statement. Of course she was nervous. Margaery was about to tear her apart and expose every nook and cranny of her. Summoning her best poker face, Sansa maintained her gaze into Margaery’s eyes. Margaery’s grin melted into a smirk before she cleared her throat. “Alright. You will never try anal sex.” Sansa’s composure was shattered as she snorted loudly before laughing long and loud. Margaery giggled as well, and all the tension in the air melted away. Sansa wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at her girlfriend.  
“That’s your first fact?” Sansa asked.  
“Well it made you laugh,” Margaery responded. “Thought it might help ease the tension.” Sansa felt her heart ache with appreciation for how Margaery noticed these sorts of things. Gods she was attentive.  
“It’s also made you drink,” Sansa said in a sing song voice. Margaery’s face fell into a shocked expression. “As a wise, good looking woman once said to me, “you’ll never know what you like till you try it.” So hah.” Margaery scrunched her nose up, before taking a generous sip of her champagne.  
“You surprise me sometimes Sans,” Margaery stated.  
“I surprise myself quite often,” Sansa admitted. Margaery snorted a laugh and shook her head before resting her glass down. “Guess you’re not as good at reading people as you thought Miss Tyrell.”  
“Don’t get ahead of yourself Stark,” Margaery said in a sing-song voice. “We’re just getting warmed up.” Sansa giggled as Margaery shifted how she was sitting and once again stared at Sansa. “Before I say anything, you look gorgeous against that cityscape.” Sansa blushed at the compliment.  
“Even without a top on?” she quipped.  
“Especially without a top on,” Margaery purred. “Alright, let’s see...” Margaery stroked her chin, as if she had a beard. “You’d never tell anyone, but dirty talking turns you on the most.” Sansa felt her face burn as she took a drink from her glass.  
“Don’t tell my girlfriend,” Sansa said with a giggle.  
“My lips are sealed,” Margaery replied, giggling as well. “Hmm… You enjoy eating pussy.” Sansa’s blush deepened, and she took another drink. Margaery smirked once again at her two correct guesses. “And may I say, you’re a natural at it.” Sansa ducked her head down and chewed her bottom lip momentarily.  
“Thanks,” she said in a hushed voice, before looking back up. “Can you make it three from three?” Margaery shrugged and laid back against the spa wall.  
“Let’s see… Being spanked is a big turn on for you, but you’re too afraid to admit it due to past… problems,” Margaery stated. Sansa tilted her head in surprise; Margaery was once again correct.  
“How did you know?” Sansa asked, as she took a drink.  
“Because when I slapped your butt, you didn’t even flinch,” Margaery stated, recalling her observations. Sansa felt her face heat with a dark blush.  
“I… you….” Sansa spluttered.  
“I’m absolutely right aren’t I?” Margaery gloated.  
“Shut up,” Sansa grunted. “Next.” Margaery cackled and sighed in glee.   
“Well I already know you like bondage, so that’s cheating...” Margaery began, “but the idea of being tied up and being at someone’s mercy is a fantasy of yours.” Sansa gulped. How on earth did Margaery know her strongest fantasy. She took a drink, and almost choked when she saw the grin that crossed Margaery’s face. “Gods I could devour you right here and now.” Sansa’s insides melted at Margaery’s admission.  
“So that’s… Not a bad thing?” Sansa asked. Margaery shook her head.  
“It’s not,” she murmured. “It’s a turn on for me as well. Except, you know, having someone at my mercy.” Margaery shifted so she was leaning forward. “I also know your history of physical… you know. And I’d never ever hurt you.” The tone of the conversation had swerved back to being serious. Sansa stared forward into Margaery’s eyes.  
“I… I know,” Sansa said softly. Margaery smiled before gliding through the water toward Sansa. Margaery stopped when she was inches away from Sansa, before she reached out and put a hand on Sansa’s knee.  
“And we won’t rush,” Margaery said. “It’ll all be at your pace. Like I said, I want to know what makes you tick. I want to know all of it. You deserve the world, you deserve to be happy and have mind blowing sex daily. And, if I’m lucky enough, I’ll get to give that to you.” Sansa looked up and blinked.  
“What do you mean, lucky enough?” Sansa asked. “I’m the lucky one. I don’t deserve someone as great as you.” Margaery sighed and shook her head back and forth.  
“No, Sans, I don’t deserve someone as amazing as you,” Margaery retorted. “Isn’t there a fact about me you wanted to guess?” Sansa giggled when Margaery reached out and pressed a wet thumb against her nose.  
“Um… Uh,” Sansa stammered. “You like face sitting. In fact it’s your favourite position to be eaten out in.” Sansa felt her heart skip a beat when Margaery snatched Sansa’s glass out of her hand and finished the contents.  
“Caught me red handed,” Margaery purred. “What else?” Sansa hummed and ran her tongue over her lips as she thought.  
“You… Like praising people?” Sansa asked, clutching at straws. Margaery reached over Sansa and yanked the bottle of champagne out of the ice bucket, before passing the bottle to Sansa. Sansa sniggered and drank out of the bottle. “We are so classy,” Sansa observed. “Also you are very hard to read.”  
“Sweetheart, if I found a girl who could decode me entirely without me having to prompt them, I’d marry them on the spot,” Margaery said. “Next guess?”  
“Let me think,” Sansa murmured while chewing her bottom lip. “I can’t say you like anal because I already know that...”  
“Guilty as charged,” Margaery muttered.  
“Um… You like to hear people beg for more?” Sansa asked. Margaery grinned and wrenched the bottle from Sansa’s hand before taking a drink.  
“Any other guesses?” Margaery asked.   
“Erm… You want to make a sex tape and secretly hope it gets leaked because you’re an exhibitionist and would get off to that?” Sansa blurted out. Margaery looked at her with a stunned expression.  
“Well, no one’s ever guessed that before,” Margaery muttered. “You’re half right. I do want to make a sex tape. I get off on watching myself have sex, not going to lie. But I don’t think I’d want it leaked… So I guess we both drink?” Sansa giggled and tipped the bottle into her mouth, before Margaery mimicked her action.  
“Okay one more guess,” Margaery said with a drunken giggle. Sansa grit her teeth together and thought as hard as she could.  
“You want to tease someone to the point where they’re about to cum, then deny them, and keep doing that for as long as you please,” Sansa stated. A wicked grin split Margaery’s face and she nodded vigorously.  
“I have a confession,” Margaery murmured, before she climbed into Sansa lap and brushed her mouth against Sansa’s ear. “I had a dream where I had you tied and blindfolded to my bed, with spots of wax over your chest, and I made you sit on the edge of your orgasm until you begged me for release. You came so hard, and it sounded so good. I knew then I wanted to do that to you; and I can’t wait for the day that I finally get to show you what I can really do.” Margaery finished her confession by nibbling Sansa’s earlobe. Sansa however, had gone numb. She felt overwhelmed and incredibly turned on at what Margaery had just said. Gods she wanted to do it right now, but she was also afraid of the unknown. So instead she let out a nervous laugh and planted a kiss on Margaery’s cheek.  
“One day,” Sansa said. “I don’t want to be a downer, but I’m tired. Can we dry off and go to bed?” Margaery grinned at Sansa before nodding her head.  
“We can. You might have to help me to the bed though. Pretty sure I should have had more for dinner,” Margaery admitted. Sansa rolled her eyes.  
“You’re a mess,” Sansa scolded, before crawling out of the spa. Before she could haul herself over the edge, she felt Margaery’s hand slap onto the cheeks of her ass. Sansa turned around and threw Margaery a dirty look over her shoulder. “I’m already turned on you duffer.” Margaery shrugged nonchalantly.  
“Doesn’t mean I don’t want to touch that fine booty,” Margaery teased. Sansa sighed and held her hands out to help Margaery out of the spa.  
“You are not smooth,” Sansa retorted. Margaery giggled and let Sansa help her out of the spa, before walking side by side back to the bathroom where the towels were. Sansa had her arm slung around Margaery’s shoulders, while Margaery had one around Sansa’s waist. Sansa was at peace; this was bliss. Sharing these intimate, candid moments with Margaery made her happier than anything in the world. She was so lucky to have found someone who got her, and who was compassionate enough to handle her. It was everything she had dreamed of when she was a little girl. She had dreamed one day she’d grow up and find the person destined to be with her; a soulmate. And now, perhaps, that person had arrived.


	22. Chapter 22

Every single noise on the aeroplane was like a sledgehammer hitting Margaery’s skull. She’d had one too many drinks yesterday, and was paying the price for it today. Margaery watched as the flight attendants walked up and down the isles of the plane, and groaned when the bright sunlight reflected off the plane wing into her eyes. If she didn’t have sunglasses on, she’d be blinded by now. But sunglasses or not, the brightness still hurt. Margaery was aware of Sansa giggling to her right. She slowly turned her head until she was looking at her girlfriend, then fixed a glowering stare onto her.  
“What’s funny?” she asked.  
“Nothing, it’s just you flinch whenever the light hits you,” Sansa said with a giggle. “You’re like a vampire.”  
“The actual vampires or the fucking sparkly ones?” Margaery retorted.  
“Mm, you’d be cute if you sparkled,” Sansa stated, before she pressed her thumb into Margaery’s nose. “Boop!” Sansa said with glee. Margaery grumbled and slumped her head against the headrest.  
“You’re going to be a pain the entire flight aren’t you?” groaned Margaery.  
“Abso-fucking-lutely,” Sansa said in a cheerful, sing-song voice. Margaery grabbed the pillow that was at her feet and smothered her face with it. “Cheer up misery guts, you also get the joy of driving with me all the way to Winterfell. It’s going to be nothing but Christmas carols!” Margaery swatted Sansa with the pillow.  
“I will get my revenge for this,” she murmured. Sansa shrugged and grinned, which made a smile flicker across Margaery’s face.  
“Ha! You smiled! You’re enjoying this!” exclaimed Sansa.  
“I only smiled because you smiled,” Margaery corrected. “Your smile is my kryptonite.” Gods she felt cheesy saying that, but she hoped if she placated Sansa, she might be able to nap for a little bit in peace. Sansa responded by leaning her head against Margaery’s shoulder and nuzzling her face against Margaery.  
“If you think that’s going to make me annoy you less, you thought wrong,” Sansa purred before chuckling and tracing her fingers along Margaery’s knee.   
“Sansa...” Margaery whined. “I will do whatever you want, just please let me nap.” Sansa giggled and moved back to her seat. Margaery released a sigh of relief and closed her eyes. Peace and quiet.  
“Away in a manger...” Sansa began to sing. Margaery opened one eye, and groaned. So much for her peace and quiet. “No crib for a bed. The little prince laid down his sweet head...” Margaery turned her head and looked at her girlfriend.  
“The little prince?” she questioned.  
“What? It’s the lyric,” Sansa stated. Margaery paused for a moment, before shaking her head back and forth.  
“It’s “little Azor Ahai” Sansa,” Margaery corrected. Sansa stared at her, with a strange expression on her face.  
“No, it’s little prince,” Sansa said in a firm voice. “Your way is wrong.” Margaery smiled and rolled her eyes.  
“Let’s put it down to regional differences, shall we?” she offered. Sansa shrugged and crossed one leg over the other. “And please, no singing. I will throw myself off of this plane.” Sansa snorted, before looking straight ahead so she avoided eye contact with Margaery.  
“Fine, no singing,” Sansa said in an oddly amused voice. Margaery exhaled through her nose and closed her eyes again. A few moments passed, before she heard Sansa loudly humming the tune of Jingle Bells.   
“What are you doing?” Margaery asked.  
“Getting into the festive spirit!” Sansa replied with far too much enthusiasm.  
“Can you like, get into it somewhere else?” Margaery asked, with a whine in her voice. Sansa giggled; she was clearly amused with herself.  
“I’m afraid not my dear,” Sansa said. “You’re stuck with me now.” Margaery groaned and slammed her head back into her chair.  
“I wish Arya was on this flight with me,” Margaery muttered, before the announcement to prepare for takeoff came over the plane’s intercom.  
“Oh boy, takeoff is my favourite part!” Sansa exclaimed gleefully. Margaery sniggered at her partner’s excitement.  
“Seems you like all sorts of taking off,” Margaery quipped. Sansa opened her mouth to retort, but giggled instead.  
“Mm, guilty as charged,” Sansa murmured. “I suppose I’ll let you nap. You are pretty cute when you’re asleep.” Margaery poked her tongue out as Sansa as the plane began to move.  
“Thank you, oh gracious one,” Margaery teased. Sansa shot her a look.  
“Don’t make me change my mind,” she warned. Margaery sniggered before closing her eyes and leaning back into her seat. It didn’t take long for her to drift off. The last thing she remembered hearing was the captain talking to everyone about a delay on the runway while they waited for another plane headed to Lannisport to take off.  
  
–  
  
Margaery opened one eye slowly, and was confused. Why couldn’t she hear anything. She groggily reached a hand to her ears and was surprised when she felt something plastic covering her ears. She opened her other eye and turned her head to look at Sansa. Sansa was paying no mind to her; she was engrossed by something on a fold-out screen. Margaery shifted the plastic object, which she’d realised were headphones, off of her ears and tapped Sansa on the shoulder. Sansa turned around with a grin on her face.  
“Good morning sleeping beauty!” Sansa said cheerily. “You’re awake in time for the best part!” Margaery was confused; how long had she slept for?  
“Where the hell are we?” she asked, still groggy from her nap. It took a while for her to process things after waking up.  
“Well, we’re on a plane, as you can see from the wings and the clouds...” Sansa said in a dry, sarcastic tone. Margaery removed her sunglasses and placed them on the arm of her seat before whacking Sansa lightly in the arm.  
“In terms of the flight you moron,” she grumbled. Sansa giggled and pointed at the screen above them.  
“It’s up there,” Sansa pointed out. Margaery glanced up at the screen; they were about halfway to Winterfell. Apparently, there was an hour and a half left to go until they touched down. An idea popped into Margaery’s head.  
“Mm, I see now,” Margaery murmured. “As a thank you for letting me nap, how about we go make the mile high club?” Sansa giggled, before shaking her head.  
“Margaery, this is the best part of Florian and Jonquil!” she protested. “It’s about to get to when Florian tries to convince Jonquil to run away with him.”  
“Sansa, how many times have you seen this movie?” Margaery asked. Sansa scrunched her nose and began to count on her fingers.   
“Maybe… fifty times?” Sansa responded.  
“And how many times have you made the mile high club?” Margaery asked, already knowing the answer.  
“Mm… None!” Sansa replied.  
“Exactly. So, let’s go!” Margaery said enthusiastically. Sansa shook her head back and forth with a pout.  
“But Maaaaaarg, I want to watch this part!” Sansa whined. Margaery rolled her eyes before unbuckling her seatbelt and grabbing her phone from the charging port where she’d left it before.  
“I’ll be back,” Margaery murmured. She stood up from her seat, stretched upward, and walked into the bathroom before shutting the door and locking it behind her. Once inside, she peeled her leggings down to her knees before unlocking her phone and loading the camera app. She turned the camera to the front-facing option, before she angled herself so her butt was on a prominent angle and snapped a photo. Satisfied with the result, she opened her messages app and tapped into her conversation with Sansa. Margaery selected to send the photo, as well as a message.  
  
Marg:  
I’m waiting ;)  
  
Margaery hit send, and was thankful for the plane having wifi. Before Margaery knew it, Sansa had seen the message. She waited, and waited, before she heard a knock at the door. Margaery had hoped her plan would work, but she was pleasantly surprised at the results. Before she could unlock the door, she heard a voice from the other side.  
“Is everything okay ma’am? The woman you’re travelling with said you may need assistance,” the voice of a stewardess said. Margaery grumbled under her breath. Damn Sansa and her quick wit.  
“Yes everything is fine!” Margaery said, as she scrambled to think of some excuse. “I thought I’d dropped my phone down the toilet chute, but it landed next to it. Everything is all good.” Margaery turned the tap on and washed her hands, before splashing her face with a bit of water. She composed herself, before emerging from the toilet cubicle and walked back to her seat. She saw Sansa smirking at her, which forced a smile to her face. She had been outplayed, and Sansa knew it. “I’m impressed,” Margaery grumbled as she sat down.  
“I am too,” Sansa said. “I think that’s the first nude you’ve sent me. Well apart from that accidental one after your birthday.” Margaery’s face heated into a dark blush at the memory of that. How in seven hells did Sansa have such a good memory?  
“I… You...” Margaery began to say, before Sansa put her headphones back on and turned her attention back to her screen. Margaery smiled, before settling back into her seat. She would remember this, and she would get her revenge. Margaery then decided to placate Sansa and tune into the film. She put her headphones on and selected the film from the flight menu. She hadn’t watched Florian and Jonquil in years, but still remembered how the tragic story went. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sansa looking at her with a pleased smile. At least someone was happy with their choice of in-flight entertainment.  
  
–  
  
True to her word, Sansa had put Christmas carols on during their drive up north toward Winterfell. Margaery was distracting herself from ripping the stereo out of the centre console by staring out the window and looking at the scenery of the North. Everything was covered in snow, which Margaery had only seen once or twice in her life. She was fascinated by it, which was highly amusing to Sansa.  
“Want to play a game of I Spy?” Sansa asked.  
“All I can see is snow,” Margaery responded dryly. Sansa snorted, but maintained her gaze on the road ahead.   
“Nuh uh! I can see clouds too!” Sansa said. Before Margaery could respond, the carols stopped. There was a call incoming. Thankfully the car had a Blue tooth device fitted, so Sansa could talk while driving. Sansa pressed the accept call button, right as Margaery noticed the name of the contact who was calling; Dad.  
“Hey dad!” Sansa said cheerfully.  
“Hey princess,” a deep voice said on the other end. It was solemn, and concerned, but also warm at the same time. “How was your flight?”  
“Good, we landed safe and sound,” Sansa said.  
“That’s good. Listen, I’m calling to warn you there’s a severe snow storm headed south. We’re currently snowed in up here. Where are you?” Sansa’s father asked. Sansa looked around for road signs as they kept travelling north.  
“We are… Near the ruins of Castle Cerwyn,” Sansa said. Margaery detected a nervous wobble to her voice.  
“Okay, at the split at the Kingsroad, turn right and head up the hill. There will be a cabin at the top. It’s one of our winter refuge cabins, if you remember the one we have at Long Lake. There’s plenty of supplies and a generator in case the power goes out. The key to the cabin is under the stone wolf statue on the right hand side of the door, under the wolf’s left paw. Call me when you’re inside,” Sansa’s father instructed.  
“Got it. Thank you daddy. Love you!” Sansa said, before ending the call. “Well, this is exciting. You get to see your first snow storm!”  
“It sound dangerous,” Margaery said. She could tell Sansa was faking her enthusiasm; underneath the facade, she was freaking out. “But I trust you to get us there. I only hope your dad had stocked the place enough.” Sansa smiled, before concentrating on the road. Margaery watched Sansa before turning her attention to the road as well.  
“She’s such a sweetheart,” Margaery thought. “Better make a note to remind myself to never tell her the connotations of the word “daddy” though. It would ruin her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is probably the funniest one I've written. We're also getting to the good stuff... Chapter 24 is worth the wait ;)
> 
> Oh, I also made a Discord server for Sansaery. You can check it out here: https://discord.gg/tGhWNr2  
> Hopefully this might help the community grow!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I hope you're prepared for Chapter 24 next week... It's going to be a good one!
> 
> Also, I made a Sansaery discord for those who want to get in touch! You can find it here: https://discord.gg/tGhWNr2

The engine of the 4WD died as Sansa turned the keys to the off position of the ignition. The grey clouds that she had spotted on the drive up had become closer, and more ominous. Sansa knew all too well the dangers of snow storms in the north. As soon as she had raised the hard brake, she and Margaery climbed out and pulled their luggage from the boot of the car. While Margaery finished unloading the car, Sansa went to retrieve the key. Sure enough, the key was located under the wolf statue where her father had said it would be. Sansa took a moment and stared at the chiselled stone statue and felt a shiver run up her spine. It was said that her ancestors kept wolves as pets; great beastly direwolves, from the frozen lands beyond the Wall. Her father believed that wolves still guarded them today, and protected them in their hour of need. Maybe it was silly superstition, or maybe it was true. Sansa didn’t really care; all she cared about was getting the key in the door and unlocking it. She returned to the carport and pulled the door closed behind them. Margaery had turned the light on, and Sansa could see that her cheeks were pink from exertion and the cold.  
“You alright?” Margaery asked, panting a little.  
“Yeah, the snow hasn’t started yet,” Sansa said with a smile as she inserted the key into the door that led into the cabin. Thankfully it turned, and Sansa released the breath she was unaware that she had held. The door swung open as Sansa stepped inside the cabin and turned the hallway lights on. She returned back to Margaery and helped her partner haul all their bags inside. Sansa then went around and checked every room for damage or potential problems. The cabin was only small; a kitchen, a living room, one main bedroom, a bathroom and a small guest bedroom. It was cosy, but it would shield them from the storm. When Sansa returned to the living room, Margaery was standing by the fireplace staring out the north facing window.  
“How long will we be stuck here?’ Margaery asked. Her voice was higher than usual; Sansa guessed it was because she was anxious.  
“It depends how much snow falls,” Sansa stated. “Could be a few hours, could be a couple of days.” Margaery whirled around when Sansa said a couple of days. Her eyes were wide; Sansa could read the fear on her face plain as day.  
“A couple of days?!” Margaery repeated exasperatedly. Sansa sidled forward and slipped her hand inside of Margaery’s.  
“It’ll be alright, we’re safe here,” Sansa said reassuringly. “We have water and food, we have warm beds and heating, and we have each other. We have everything we need!” A small smile crossed Margaery’s face as she squeezed Sansa’s hand.  
“The food can’t be that good,” she murmured. Sansa snorted and shook her head.  
“Nonsense, I’m sure Dad has left us plenty of stuff!” Sansa declared. She led Margaery into the kitchen and opened the pantry doors, before eyeing off everything that was inside. The shelves were packed with non-perishables; not exactly the finest cuisine. “See! We have uh...” Sansa reached up and took a packet of two minute noodles off of a shelf. “Here we have some noodles in a rich beef broth, with braised vegetables!”  
“Sansa...” Margaery said in a soft voice.  
“And here we have uh… Fresh chicken soup with roasted corn and carrot,” Sansa said proudly. She heard Margaery chuckling quietly to her side.  
“What else is on the menu chef?” Margaery said in a dry tone.  
“I’m glad you asked!” Sansa chirped. She sifted through the rest of the items in the pantry. “Aha! Look, we have spiced ham!”  
“Sansa, that’s canned meat,” Margaery groaned.  
“Yeahuh! Bet you didn’t expect that delicacy,” Sansa bragged before moving to the freezer. “Ah! And here we have slow cooked lamb shanks with gravy and roasted potatoes.” She felt Margaery press into her back and point to something at the bottom of the fridge.  
“Wow, look, there’s a pumpkin risotto prepared,” Margaery observed. Sansa wrinkled her nose and snorted.   
“What kind of animal enjoys pumpkin?” Sansa asked.  
“This kind,” Margaery said softly.   
“Ugh, what a deal breaker,” Sansa jested. She heard Margaery giggle as they both stood up. “See, it’s not that bad.” Margaery smiled and squeezed Sansa’s hand again.   
“How is it that you manage to cheer me up, even on the greyest of days?” Margaery asked. Sansa rolled her eyes at her partner.  
“Really? You had to use that exact expression? With how bad the weather is outside?” Sansa asked. Margaery immediately tensed at the mention of the impending storm. “Oh, sorry,” Sansa muttered.  
“No, it’s okay,” Margaery said quietly. “I just… When I was little we went away on a holiday and ended up trapped in a lookout for a weekend. A huge tropical storm came through. Thunder, lightning, torrential rain. My parents thought we were going to die. Ever since then, I’ve had nightmares about being trapped in storms and not making it out.” Sansa blinked. She had no idea of Margaery’s fear.   
“Wow, I never knew,” Sansa said softly. “It’ll be alright, it’s just snow. It may pile up, but it’ll melt away soon enough. There’s people who clear the roads as soon as the worst falls stop. Plus, I have the best company in the world; you. We’ll be fine.” That brought a smile to Margaery’s face.  
“Shouldn’t you ring your father and let him know we got here safe and sound?” Margaery asked. Sansa couldn’t believe she’d forgotten to ring her dad.  
“Oh yeah, sorry!” Sansa said as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. “There might be some DVDs in the cabinet in the living room, if I remember right.” Margaery smiled and walked away, giving Sansa the privacy to ring her dad. She unlocked her phone and dialled him back, before putting the phone to her ear.  
“Hello princess,” the warm voice of Ned Stark said on the other end.  
“Hey dad!” Sansa said cheerily. “We made it!”  
“Good good,” Ned responded. “Didn’t get trapped in the snow on the way up?”  
“It hasn’t started to fall yet,” Sansa answered. “We got lucky. Margaery hasn’t seen snow, so...” Ned chuckled on the other end of the phone.  
“I think you saw snow on the day you were born,” Ned recollected. “I hope the cabin is well stocked.”  
“It looks like it is,” Sansa said. “Everything is the way I remember it.” Ned chuckled, which brought a smile to Sansa’s face.  
“Well good,” he said. “Who’s Margaery, by the way?” Sansa felt her heart stop. She had forgotten that she hadn’t informed her parents about Margaery, and their relationship. Sansa chewed her bottom lip as she scrambled to think of an explanation.  
“Um, she’s a friend from uni. I’ve mentioned her before Dad. I think your memory is starting to go with your old age,” Sansa teased.  
“You’re probably right,” her father said in agreement. “Well, stay safe and stay warm. Let me know when you’re leaving the cabin. Love you princess.”  
“Thanks daddy! Love you too!” Sansa said cheerfully before hanging up. She exhaled and was surprised at how shaky her hands had become. She hadn’t expected the question about Margaery, and it had caught her off guard. Sansa pocketed her phone before returning to the living room. She found Margaery sat on the floor with board games spread out in a circle around her.   
“Is this how you northerners keep yourselves occupied?” Margaery asked in a mocking manner. Sansa squealed in delight at the sight of the board games.  
“I haven’t seen these in years!” Sansa cried as she rushed toward Margaery and collapsed on the floor, sitting on her knees. “Oh gods this one was Arya’s favourite when she was younger, because the pieces hurt more when she threw them at me. And Jon taught us to play this one, but I don’t think it was the proper way to play it. And this one, snakes and ladders, was Mum’s favourite, though I always hated snakes...” Sansa looked up midway through her excited rant. Margaery was looking at her with a small smile on her face and her eyebrows raised.  
“I’ve never seen anyone get so excited over board games as you,” Margaery noted. Sansa felt a blush flood through her cheeks.  
“We could… We could light a fire, have some wine and play board games over dinner tonight,” Sansa murmured. “That’s pretty romantic right?” Margaery nodded in agreement.  
“That is very romantic,” Margaery agreed. “Do we even have wine?” Sansa frowned; she wasn’t sure if they did or not.  
“Probably,” Sansa said. “I’ll have to have a look and find out.” Margaery’s smile grew wider as she sat back and rested on her hands. Silence fell between the two women as Sansa stared at the board games, reliving some of her childhood memories. Eventually, Margaery spoke. “Sansa?” Sansa looked up at her girlfriend.  
“Mm?” she hummed.  
“Do you know what else we could do together?” Margaery asked, before that all too familiar smirk settled on her face. Sansa knew what she was suggesting, but decided to play coy instead.   
“What else could we do together?” Sansa asked, trying to keep a straight face.  
“Well, we have those purchases from shopping that we haven’t tried yet...” Margaery said. Sansa gasped in mock surprise when Margaery said that.  
“The strawberry oil!” Sansa exclaimed. “I forgot; I can make smoothies out of that.” Margaery rolled her eyes as Sansa giggled at her own suggestion. “I’m kidding. What did you have in mind?” Margaery hummed as she wound a strand of her hair around her right index finger, all while staring at Sansa with those warm brown eyes.  
“I have a few ideas...” she murmured. “Maybe after our romantic fireside dinner, we can see what happens. But I have some boundaries I want to push...” Margaery’s voice was a sultry purr, and it made Sansa shiver in delight of what could happen between them. Margaery knew exactly what she was doing, and somehow knew exactly how to turn Sansa on and make her feel amazing. For the first time, she wasn’t dreading sex.   
“That sounds like a plan,” Sansa affirmed. “Usually I hate surprises, but I think yours will be pleasant.”  
“That’s one word for them,” Margaery quipped with a giggle. Sansa giggled and blushed before brushing her legs with her hands.  
“Margaery, can I ask you something?” Sansa asked. Margaery nodded, as a signal for her to continue. “Am I… Are you happy coming to Winterfell for Christmas?” Margaery looked at Sansa with a puzzled expression.  
“Why do you ask that?” Margaery queried.  
“Because I… I did kind of ambush you with it. Asking you post-orgasm was kind of cheating,” Sansa murmured in admission. “I feel kind of bad.”  
“Sansa,” Margaery said as she shuffled forward and clasped onto Sansa’s hands. “I wouldn’t have come if I didn’t want to. It’s new territory for us; meeting the family, explaining that yes I am in fact your girlfriend, instead of just a friend from uni.” Sansa gasped in shock.  
“You heard?!” she exclaimed.  
“I heard,” Margaery affirmed, “but I’m not angry. I totally understand. It’s new territory for us to cover. It’s all part of the journey of a relationship. And I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to. I wouldn’t have committed to meeting family if I didn’t want to. But I do want to Sansa, despite my fears and trepidations of commitment. I want to, because of you. Little amazing you.” Sansa beamed, and felt a tear sting her eye.  
“Margaery, I...” Sansa began to say, but was shushed by a kiss from Margaery. They locked lips for a moment, before they separated. Sansa’s heart felt so full with love.  
“What were you about to say?” Margaery asked. Sansa stared at her, incapable of forming words.  
“I was going to say I love you,” Sansa thought to herself. But maybe that wasn’t appropriate to admit at this moment,  
“I was going to say, I’m so thankful for you,” Sansa said. Margaery grinned and pressed her forehead against Sansa’s.  
“And I’m so thankful for you,” her girlfriend murmured, before wrapping her arms around Sansa and held her in a tight embrace. Sansa returned the embrace and buried her face into Margaery’s shoulders, and blinked her happy tears away. When she looked up again after a moment, she saw snow drifting down from the sky. Sansa gasped, which made Margaery unwrap herself. “What?” Margaery asked.  
“Look Marg, snow!” Sansa exclaimed. Margaery turned around and looked out the window. She stood up and walked over to the window and looked outside. Sansa followed her, and stood hip to hip with her girlfriend. “You were right,” Margaery said.  
“About?” Sansa asked.  
“Snow. It’s beautiful,” Margaery murmured. Sansa smiled; at least she wasn’t the only northern thing that Margaery found beautiful. Maybe a white Christmas would go better than she was anticipating.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, this week it's time for the BIG SMUT CHAPTER. As always thank you for all the views and kudos x I'll admit work on Chapter 29 has been slow, but I'm getting there!  
> Also, feel free to join my Sansaery discord, located here: https://discord.gg/tGhWNr2

The flickering flames of the fire crackled and spat, radiating a comforting warmth through the cabin. Margaery and Sansa had perched in front of it on top of the black shag rug, surrounded by various plush cushions. Their dinner had been surprisingly pleasant, considering that it was a frozen meal, and the wine that Sansa had dug out of the rack was quite rich and aggressively fruity.  All in all, it wasn’t bad. Margaery could see the snow falling heavily outside now, and while she was worried abut exactly how long they would be stuck here for, she was content with her current situation. She was shaken from her inner monologue by Sansa poking her on the thigh.  
“Hey,” Sansa said in a soft voice, before singing “do you… wanna make a snowman?” Margaery smiled and rolled her eyes.  
“You’re such a dork,” Margaery drawled. Sansa giggled and tucked a strand of hair out of her eyes.  
“Yeah but that’s just one of my redeeming qualities,” Sansa quipped. Margaery snorted before finishing the wine that was left in her glass.  
“That list must be pretty lengthy Sansa,” Margaery said, her voice thick with sarcasm. A laugh roared from Sansa’s mouth as she shifted her weight in how she was sitting.  
“Yeah yeah whatever,” Sansa said dismissively.   
“Also, I couldn’t help but notice that you were right. Jon really did teach you the wrong way to play Monopoly,” Margaery observed. Sansa grumbled and crossed her arms.  
“Stupid hotels,” she muttered. That brought a smile to Margaery’s face. She let Sansa cool off, and after a moment Sansa fixed Margaery with a wide-eyed look. “Can I ask you something?” Margaery hummed and smiled as the fire spat loudly.  
“You just did,” taunted Margaery. “But sure.”  
“Do you really like tongue kissing?” Sansa asked. Margaery noticed Sansa’s cheeks were flushed, as was the base of her neck. Margaery couldn’t tell if Sansa was turned on, or if she’d just started to feel the effects of the wine, but she was never this forward unless one of those two things was affecting her. Margaery pondered why Sansa would ask that, before smiling and tilting her head.  
“I mean… I can think of places I’d rather put my tongue,” Margaery admitted as that smile melded into a smirk. Sansa giggled and her cheeks turned a more vibrant pink.  
“I… and don’t be offended when I say this, but it doesn’t do much for me,” Sansa said. Margaery shrugged; she wasn’t phased by that admission at all.  
“It’s fine, we like what we like,” Margaery said in a nonchalant voice. “I, for example, don’t like hickeys. Do you hold that against me?”  
“I mean, I could...” Sansa said cheekily. Margaery tutted and rolled her eyes. “I’m kidding. I don’t like them either.”  
“The only mark you’ll like is my hand print on your butt,” Margaery purred. She saw Sansa shiver, presumably in delight.   
“I mean… I can’t deny that,” Sansa murmured.  
“Oh, I know,” Margaery said before she hummed happily. “Mm, speaking of which, it is after dinner now, isn’t it?” Sansa rolled her eyes, before Margaery noticed her chewing her bottom lip. It was a cute little habit that Sansa had, and usually it gave away when she was nervous. Margaery understood; Sansa wasn’t as sexual minded as Margaery was, and this was all still relatively new to her. They had to find the sweet spot of how to make things work for the both of them.  
“How observant of you,” Sansa murmured. She was staring at Margaery longingly, with the light of the fire dancing in those bright blue eyes. Margaery felt her insides clench; god she loved it when Sansa looked at her like that. She looked even more beautiful in the light of the fire as well.  
“Hmm. You stay here, I’ll be right back,” Margaery ordered. Sansa wriggled until she was sitting cross legged on the floor.  
“Yes ma’am!” she said in a childish tone. Margaery snickered before she stood and began to walk toward the bedroom. She stopped however when she felt a playful hand swat her behind. Margaery turned her head to see Sansa grinning up at her. “You are delightful, you know that?” Margaery asked. Sansa giggled and nodded her head in response. With a broad smile on her face, Margaery padded into the bedroom and began to collect what she needed. She took the massage oil and the rabbit from one bag, plus a pair of handcuffs, a blindfold and the massage wand from her own duffle bag. Before heading back, Margaery spotted the pink butt-plug she’d bought laying in the bag where the oil and the rabbit had been. She pursed her lips, and pondered for a moment, before picking the plug up and adding it to the pile. With her supplies gathered in her arms, Margaery padded back to the living room and dumped them unceremoniously on the floor next to Sansa.  
“Hmm, did I miss anything?” Margaery wondered aloud as she watched Sansa react to the collection Margaery had brought with her. She looked started, but not terrified. “I can go change into something more visually appealing if you like.” Sansa laughed nervously and wrung her hands in her lap.  
“No no, this is good,” Sansa said quietly. “That’s quite the assortment you have there.” Margaery knelt next to Sansa and put a hand on her thigh.  
“If you don’t like something, we stop straight away,” Margaery said reassuringly. “I promise.” Margaery knew that meant a lot to Sansa; she knew Harry pressured her into things previously. “But. I do want to try some things. Are you okay with that?” Sansa chewed her bottom lip once again before looking up at Margaery with those wide blue eyes that Margaery adored so much.  
“Yes,” Sansa whispered after a pause. “I trust you.” Those three words meant the world to Margaery. She knew Sansa did not trust easily. Margaery grinned at Sansa before she sat down next to her girlfriend.  
“So no tongue kissing, right?” Margaery asked.  
“Mm, yes please,” Sansa affirmed. “Didn’t you say you could think of better places to put it?” Margaery giggled as she trailed her fingertips along Sansa’s exposed thigh.  
“I did… I think the first place I’m going to put it is right here,” Margaery stated, before she brushed a thumb over Sansa’s left nipple, which made the redhead shiver at the contact. She heard Sansa moan softly, before Margaery trailed her hand down lower. “How about here?” Margaery asked as her fingers brushed over Sansa’s naval. That made Sansa squirm, and while she was distracted Margaery cupped her hand aggressively onto Sansa’s crotch, pressing her palm into the warm fabric. “Oh, especially here.” Sansa let out a breathy moan as Margaery latched her mouth onto Sansa’s. Sansa squeaked, but clearly enjoyed the aggressive approach since Margaery felt her hips press downward harder into the palm of Margaery’s hand. “You’re so turned on aren’t you?” Margaery growled between kisses.  
“Shut up and kiss me,” Sansa growled in response. Margaery was stunned at Sansa’s aggressive retaliation, but before she had time to respond Sansa had locked her mouth onto Margaery’s and was kissing her ravenously. At the same time, Sansa was grinding herself against Margaery’s hand, while her own hand had slipped inside of Margaery’s gym shorts and was seeking a way through the waistband of her underwear. Margaery, being the superior navigator of the pair, beat Sansa to the punch by snaking her hand up the side of Sansa’s shorts. She pulled her underwear to the side and pressed her thumb into her soaked core. “Fuck!” Sansa exclaimed at the feel of Margaery’s thumb gliding through her wetness toward her clit. Margaery growled as she left a trail of burning kisses along Sansa’s neck.  
“I fucking love it when you’re like this,” Margaery growled into Sansa’s eat. “When you’re wet and horny and all you want is me.”   
“Fuck, Margaery...” Sansa gasped as Margaery pressed her thumb into Sansa’s clit and began to grind out small circles.  
“Mm, no,” Margaery grumbled, before she retracted her hand and whipped Sansa’s shorts off of her hips. Sansa giggled and began to clumsily shed her shirt, while Margaery wrapped her fingers into the waistband of Sansa’s underwear and ripped them down her legs. Sansa had barely begun to unhook her bra before Margaery spread her legs wide and fixed her mouth onto Sansa’s core. Sansa cried with joy and ran one hand through Margaery’s hair. “Much better,” Margaery growled as she kissed the insides of Sansa’s thighs.  
“You lied,” Sansa whined as Margaery saw her throw her bra to the side.  
“About?” Margaery asked.  
“You said you were going to go for my boobs first,” Sansa whined. Margaery stopped and looked up at her girlfriend, who was staring at her with puppy dog eyes.  
“Really?” Margaery asked.  
“Really,” Sansa responded. Margaery rolled her eyes before kissing up Sansa’s ribs and enveloped one of her nipples with her mouth. Sansa threw her head back and groaned as she tugged at Margaery’s shirt.  
“Happy now?” Margaery asked, lifting her hands up over her head. Sansa grinned and nodded as she tugged Margaery’s shirt upward.  
“Hmm, let me see,” Sansa said as she raked her eyes over Margaery. “Nope.” She leaned in and snapped the clasp of Margaery’s bra open. Margaery retaliated by clamping her hand over Sansa’s core again, and pressing her lips into Sansa’s neck.  
“My turn now,” Margaery growled, as she ground her thumb back onto Sansa’s clit. Sansa cried out and happily fell backward as Margaery crawled onto her and took her time sucking on both of Sansa’s nipples, before kissing downward impatiently. She planted four kisses on Sansa’s naval, before seeking out her prize.  
“You’re impatient today,” Sansa observed. Margaery scoffed as she peppered the inside of Sansa’s thighs with kisses.  
“Are you really complaining about me wanting to eat your pussy in front of the fire, before making you cum over and over with all the toys I’ve picked out?” Margaery asked. Sansa opened and closed her mouth, before clearing her throat.  
“Well, no...” Sansa began to say. Margaery stopped her by running her tongue up the length of Sansa’s folds and swirled it around her clit.  
“Good,” Margaery grunted, before she suckered down on Sansa’s clit and flicked her tongue in varying patterns. Sansa’s hips bucked and ground against Margaery’s mouth, and she moaned long and loud when Margaery slid a finger inside of her and worked it back and forth. Margaery added a second finger inside of Sansa, which she accepted greedily, with her inner muscles clenching against Sansa’s digits, as if she was trying to draw them deeper inside of her. Margaery loved it, and she rewarded Sansa by sucking down hard on her clit. Sansa’s shriek only turned Margaery on more, and she pushed a third finger to Sansa’s entrance,  
“Margaeeeeery...” Sansa whined. Margaery heard Sansa fumbling through something, before she heard the pop of a bottle top, and then a cool liquid dropped onto her finger. She couldn’t help but smile; Sansa had dropped some of the massage oil onto Margaery’s finger. Margaery used her other hand to smother her finger with the lubricant, before she stopped when Sansa made a funny exclamation.  
“Oh my god, this really is strawberry flavoured!” Sansa declared excitedly. Margaery stopped and looked up at Sansa, fixing her with a narrow-eyed stare. Sansa giggled and hooked a finger inside of her mouth. “Sorry,” she muttered. Margaery held the stare for a moment longer, before she pushed that third finger inside of Sansa. Sansa cried out and whined, and eventually pushed her hips downward and sheathed Margaery’s digits inside of her. “Holy fuck,” Sansa whimpered. Margaery tore her mouth away from Sansa’s clit and licked her lips multiple times.  
“When was the last time you felt this full?” Margaery murmured.  
“Nev-” Sansa began to say, until Margaery curled her fingers inside of Sansa. “Fuck! Holy fuck!” Margaery grinned and kissed either side of Sansa’s mound. “That feels...” Whatever Sansa was about to say was lost in her moan of pleasure when Margaery curled her fingers right back and clearly hit the right spot.  
“Amazing? Margaery finished as she withdrew her fingers from Sansa. “You are so fucking tight. It’s amazing.”  
“You’re not planning to ruin that are you?” Sansa asked.  
“Only in the good way,” Margaery responded. Sansa shivered as Margaery ran her fingers up and down her drenched skin. Margaery was coating Sansa in a mix of lubricant and her own wetness, which seemed to be turning Sansa on more. “Ready for some fun?”  
“You mean more fun than that?” Sansa asked. Margaery nodded with a grin. “Well… I suppose the answer is fuck yes.” Both women began to giggle as Margaery crawled to where she deposited the toys she had gathered previously, but stopped when she felt Sansa’s hand press into her bare stomach. “Mm, but first, pants off.” Margaery giggled more and wriggled her shorts down to her knees, before allowing Sansa to tear her underwear down. Margaery slithered upward and flicked her shorts and underwear skilfully over her head toward where the rest of the clothes had landed.  
“My my, I have good aim still,” Margaery said. She took up the blindfold and the handcuffs from the floor and ran her fingers over the fabric of the blindfold.  
“You’re going to have to teach me how to do that,” Sansa said with a demanding whine. Margaery glanced at Sansa, before she rattled the metal handcuffs.  
“That’s not the only thing I’m going to teach you,” Margaery teased. “Now. Hands above your head.” Sansa complied, watching Margaery the entire time with those alluring blue eyes. Margaery loved Sansa’s eyes. They were so full of expression and emotion, and she always had a thing for people with blue eyes. She truly was lucky. Returning her focus to the task at hand,. Margaery slipped the metal loops around Sansa’s wrists and then tightened the securing device. “How’s that?”  
“Snug, but not uncomfortable,” Sansa responded. Margaery hummed happily at the perfect fit she had achieved.  
“Good good,” Margaery replied, before she brushed Sansa’s hair out of her face. “If it gets too overwhelming, promise me you’ll say so.” Sansa nodded and ran her tongue over her lips as Margaery placed the blindfold over her eyes and tied a simple knot at the back of her head. “Too tight?” Margaery asked.  
“Mm, no, it’s firmly on,” Sansa replied. “It’ll do.” Margaery paused, before loosening the tightness of the knot ever so slightly. Sansa clearly noticed this, for she placed a light kiss on Margaery’s cheek, which made both women smile. “Thank you,” Sansa whispered in Margaery’s ear. Margaery took a moment to rearrange the cushions, so there were at least a couple supporting Sansa’s head and a couple on either side of her waist. Margaery had plans for those ones. She inhaled slowly through her nose, and gathered herself.  
“Can I possibly be a proper dom to this girl?” Margaery wondered. “She’s so sweet. Can I really be firm with her? No, don’t be silly, of course I can. She wants me to. Otherwise she wouldn’t be sitting here basically pleading me to fuck her senseless. Right? Plus I’m not going to hurt her. I could never do that.” She exhaled the breath she had held, before she put on her metaphorical dom hat and squared her shoulders.  
“Lay back,” Margaery ordered. “With your hands above your head.” Sansa tensed, before complying. Margaery took a moment to admire how gorgeous the redhead’s skin looked in the glow of the fire, before she traced a thumb from Sansa’s collarbone down to her nipple. Sansa hissed and her back arched when Margaery’s nail grazed over her breast. “Sensitive?” Margaery asked.  
“Very,” Sansa responded. Margaery smirked; the blindfold was working exactly as she intended. Take away one sense, and the other four magnify.  
“Good,” Margaery purred as she popped the bottle of massage oil open. She was glad that they’d bought a product that doubled as both an oil and as lubricant. She poured some into the palm of her left hand, before laying the bottle to the side of Sansa’s chest. She paused, and noticed how Sansa’s chest was tensing and flexing, as if she was anticipating something. Margaery grinned and flickered her fingers across Sansa’s stomach. Sansa jumped at the contact, and she whined in protest. “You didn’t tell me you were ticklish,” Margaery teased.  
“Please don’t,” Sansa pleaded. “I hate it. Mainly because Arya used to torture me when we were younger.”  
“Hm, Arya keeps giving me more and more ideas,” Margaery said cheerily. Sansa groaned, and Margaery could tell she was rolling her eyes under the blindfold. Damn it, there she went getting distracted from being a dominant. Margaery grumbled and shifted closer to Sansa. “We’re going to have to stop getting sidetracked with chatting if we want to get anywhere you know.” Sansa giggled and Margaery noted her cheeks tinged slightly pink.  
“I know,” Sansa murmured. “I’m ready though.” Margaery waited for Sansa to relax, before she dropped some of the oil between Sansa’s breasts. The whine Sansa made only encouraged Margaery to drop more on her stomach, and each of her thighs, before she placed her left hand with the majority of the oil down on Sansa’s stomach and began to brush her hands over every inch of Sansa, coating her skin in the strawberry scented oil. She deliberately avoided erogenous zones, which only made Sansa whine louder. Margaery circled her thumbs closer to Sansa nipples, and before the redhead could protest she ran her palms across the surface of Sansa’s breasts, smothering them in oil.  
“Gods you look hot all oiled up,” Margaery said, before she pressed her mouth to Sansa's right nipple and licked around it. “Hm, you were right. A distinct tang of strawberry.” Sansa giggled and sighed at the contact, before Margaery took the oil bottle and filled her hand once again. The room seemed to be getting hotter and hotter with every passing minute.  
“Told you so,” Sansa said in a husky voice as Margaery began to apply oil to Sansa’s thighs and legs. It didn’t take long before Sansa’s body was glistening in oil in the light of the fire. Margaery hummed happily, before digging her hand underneath Sansa.  
“Flip,” she commanded. Sansa rolled diligently, but Margaery still had to help her roll over. She had to hold her laughter in, watching Sansa flop around helplessly since she didn’t have her hands to support her. Eventually, Sansa was resting on her stomach, and Margaery poured a generous amount of oil on her back.  
“Won’t the oil on my front just rub off?” Sansa queried. Margaery grumbled as she spread the liquid across Sansa’s back.  
“I have a ball gag in that bag Sansa. Don’t make me use it,” Margaery growled menacingly. Sansa squeaked, and fell silent. Margaery rubbed the oil everywhere on Sansa’s back, including her legs. Margaery then pulled Sansa by the hips, and positioned her onto all fours. She took her time massaging the oil in between Sansa’s thighs, before gliding a well lubricated thumb through Sansa’s folds. That drew a loud, longing moan from the redhead, but it turned into a whine when Margaery withdrew her thumb. “You’re going to have to earn the privilege to be touched tonight,” Margaery teased. She heard Sansa splutter, but she didn’t argue. Margaery smiled; at least she had a compliant girl to fuck this time, unlike her last endeavour. She wiped her hands free of oil on the towel next to the two women, before caressing Sansa’s butt gently with just her thumbs.  
“No oil?” Sansa asked, her voice higher pitched than normal.  
“No oil,” Margaery echoed as she ran her right palm over the length of Sansa’s right butt cheek. She took her time to massage the soft skin of Sansa’s butt, before she brought her hand down in a hard slap onto the supple flesh. Sansa gasped, and recoiled slightly at the strike, before leaning her hips back toward Margaery. Margaery was surprised; she’d hit Sansa harder than she’d expected or wanted to. “You liked that?” Margaery asked.   
“Yes,” Sansa hissed. “Do you want me to count, or...”  
“Why would I make you count?” Margaery asked with a giggle as she caressed Sansa’s cheeks once again.  
“I don’t know, I saw it in porn once,” Sansa confessed, her voice trailing off toward the end of that sentence. Margaery chuckled before she pressed a kiss into Sansa’s oily lower back, and breathed in the strawberry scent.  
“You don’t have to count,” Margaery said reassuringly, before bringing her hand down in another hard spank, but this time to the left cheek. A throaty moan escaped Sansa’s mouth this time and her head dropped down toward the floor. Margaery felt herself getting turned on at the knowledge that Sansa enjoyed this, and enjoyed being spanked harder than Margaery had anticipated. Maybe she was going to get to leave hand marks after all. She spanked Sansa twice more on each cheek, and with each slap Sansa’s moans grew louder and needier. Margaery was burning hot by this stage, and she decided to reward Sansa by running her tongue through Sansa’s folds. Sansa responded by crying out, and pushing her hips into Margaery’s face. Margaery brought both her hands down onto Sansa’s butt cheeks harder than she had beforehand. The sound of the slap cracked through the room, but it only encouraged Sansa more.  
“Harder,” Sansa whined. Margaery obliged and spanked her again harder than before, before sliding her tongue inside of Sansa’s entry. Sansa screamed, and Margaery felt her grip and pull the rug, despite her handcuffs limiting her movement. “More, please,” Sansa begged. Margaery spanked her thrice more, before removing her tongue from inside Sansa’s core. She spat on Sansa’s folds, before she spread the saliva around with her thumb, making sure to press down hard on Sansa’s clit.  
“You’re so turned on, holy fuck,” Margaery noted. Sansa was almost dripping with wetness, and a mix of spit and lube had covered her crotch, and her skin was glistening in the dancing firelight. Sansa groaned in response; clearly words were beyond her. Margaery decided it was time for another shiny new toy. She dragged the butt-plug over and applied a generous coating of lube to the entire thing, before running her hand over the soft skin of Sansa’s butt once again. This time though, Margaery oiled the skin up, so now all of Sansa was glistening in the light of the fire. She spat on the entry to Sansa’s rear, before pressing the tip of the toy to the yet to be entered hole.  
“Margaery...” Sansa whined.  
“Yes?” Margaery asked.  
“Be gentle,” Sansa whispered. Margaery pressed a kiss onto Sansa’s left butt cheek, and bit the skin gently. She could see the outline of her hands starting to develop from the spanks she had delivered.  
“I always am,” Margaery hummed. She pressed her thumb into Sansa’s clit and rubbed it around and around in small circles. Sansa groaned, and that was when Margaery pushed the plug in slightly. The smallest amount pushed into Sansa, and that was when Margaery stopped.  She let Sansa adjust, while dragging her thumb back and forth across Sansa’s clit. After a moment, she pressed the plug again. She didn’t feel it move at first, but eventually the plug slid further in, until a quarter was inserted inside Sansa.  
“Fuck!” Sansa spluttered. Margaery was alerted to how loud that curse was.  
“Is everything alright?” Margaery asked.  
“Yes, god yes,” Sansa hissed. “It’s just… different.”  
“Do you want to stop?” Margaery enquired.  
“No.” Sansa stated adamantly. Margaery smiled, before pressing her thumb back onto Sansa’s clit and resumed the circular movement of her thumb.  
“Any time you want to stop...” Margaery said, before she pushed the plug in again. Again, the plug didn’t move at first, before Sansa clearly relaxed and allowed the object to enter her ass more. The plug slid in little by little, until Margaery stopped when a third of it had entered her girlfriend. She released her hold on the plug, and picked up the bottle of lube, before applying a little more to the plug and allowed some of it to run around Sansa’s ass and down into her folds. Placing the bottle back down, Margaery let her fingers glide through Sansa’s wet skin before she covered Sansa’s clit with her fingers and began to roll her hand back and forth. Sansa was moaning loudly now, and pushing her hips back toward Margaery. Margaery pushed the plug in once again, and clearly Sansa was getting used to it since there was less resistance than before. She stopped halfway, before she turned how her hand was angled. She slid two lubed fingers inside of Sansa, and rested her thumb on Sansa’s clit.  
“Fuck, that feels good,” Sansa groaned as her back arched and then straightened. Margaery admired how well Sansa was handling herself, all things considered. Now she was going to put that to the test. She slowly worked her fingers back and forth, while gliding her thumb across Sansa’s clit in circles. If Margaery was being honest, it took a lot of practice to get this skillful with intricate hand movements like this. She was looking forward to teaching Sansa some particular techniques. Margaery moved her fingers back and forth for a while, before her other hand grasped the base of the plug firmly. “Marg, I’m getting so fucking close,” Sansa hissed. Margaery wasn’t surprised. She had been teasing Sansa for some time now. And just now, an idea popped into her head.  
“Good,” Margaery growled. “You’re allowed to cum freely this time.” Margaery began pumping her fingers in and out of Sansa, which drew cries of pleasure from the redhead. Margaery counted down from five in her head, and when she reached zero she pushed down hard on the plug and slid the rest of it inside of Sansa. The reaction was instant; Sansa cried out and her knees gave way underneath her, as her inner muscles gripped Margaery’s fingers and dragged them down with her. Sansa jerked and moaned happily, as her orgasm flooded through her body. Margaery pressed her mouth on top of Sansa’s and kissed her greedily, all the while being proud of her for taking the entire plug. “How do you feel?” Margaery asked.  
“Full,” Sansa replied, as her inner muscles relinquished Margaery’s fingers. Margaery removed her hand from between Sansa’s legs and licked her fingers clean, before giggling. “What?” Sansa snapped.  
“Nothing. Just your cum tastes of strawberry now,” Margaery observed.  
“Oh ha ha,” Sansa responded. Margaery was grinning from ear to ear as she picked up the final toy on the floor; the rabbit.  
“Did you end up naming your pet rabbit?” Margaery asked as she traced her left fingers over the edge of Sansa’s crotch.  
“My wh… Oh,” exclaimed Sansa. “Um… Not Fluffybutt!”  
“That’s really its name?” Margaery asked.  
“If I’m being honest, I forgot to name it,” Sansa admitted. Margaery laughed so hard she snorted, which startled her. No one had ever made her laugh like that. Ever.  
“Well, let’s settle with a simple name, shall we?” Margaery suggested. She pushed Sansa over onto her back again, before prompting her girlfriend to lift her hips off the ground. Once Sansa had lifted, Margaery slid both cushions that were beside Sansa underneath her, and stacked them slightly. When Sansa lowered her hips again, she was resting in a position where her pussy was aimed directly at Margaery’s face. “Hmm, what about Flopsy?”  
“Flopsy?” Sansa repeated as she raised her arms back above her head. “Why in seven hells would you name it Flopsy?”  
“Because Sansa, unlike a male,” Margaery began to explain as she slid the shaft of the rabbit inside of Sansa’s soaking entrance. “It will never flop and go soft.” She could tell by Sansa’s moan that the rabbit was a good purchase indeed. Margaery slid the toy in until it was sheathed inside of Sansa, and the little rubber ears were pressing into her clit.  
“Holy fuck,” Sansa said in a shaky voice. Margaery grinned, before she turned the shaft vibrations onto the lowest setting. The inside of the rabbit began to grind and vibrate inside of Sansa, which made her moan in delight. But they were interrupted by a ringing phone. “Oh no...” Sansa moaned.  
“It’s okay, I’ll get it!” Margaery said cheerfully. Before Sansa could protest, Margaery had reached over and picked up Sansa phone, before swiping across the screen to answer the call. “Hello Margaery speaking! Oh, hello Sansa’s mother.” Margaery saw all the colour drain from Sansa’s face when she said the word “mother.” “Um, honestly she’s a little tied up right now, but I can hold the phone to her ear. She needs both hands at the moment. One second!” Margaery could feel Sansa’s burning glare through the blindfold.  
“Margaery I swear to god...” Sansa began to say, but stopped when she had the phone pressed to her ear. “Hi mum! No, nothing important. We’re just...” Margaery turned on the smaller vibrator now, and pushed the toy firmly into Sansa's core, making sure the rubber end was firmly into Sansa’s clit.”Grinding coffee.” Sansa spat out. “I hope you can’t hear it in the background. It’s a new machine; it could get awfully loud.” Margaery held back her laughter, before she tugged the blindfold up over Sansa’s eyes. Sure enough, Sansa was glaring coldly at her. As Sansa listened, Margaery saw her mouth the words “I will end you” up at her. “No no, we’re fine in the cabin,” Sansa said. “Nothing to worry about here.” Margaery grinned, before turning the rabbit up to its highest setting. “Shit, Margaery! Oops, sorry for swearing! No mum, she just spilled hot coffee on me.” Margaery turned the setting back down to low, and smirked down at her girlfriend. “I have to g- No don’t put me on speaker to Robb! Mum I have to go and change my damn pants now, thanks a lot Margaery! We’ll talk tomorrow!” Sansa moved her head away from the phone. Margaery hung it up, before placing Sansa’s phone next to the messy pile of clothes. “I hate you,” Sansa grumbled.  
“I know,” Margaery teased, before she turned the toy up from low to the next setting. “But fuck I wanted to hear you scream my name again.” She grinned when she saw Sansa begin to pant; she knew this toy was a winner.  
“Marg...” Sansa began to say, but Margaery turned the toy up again. Sansa’s words turned into a pleasured scream. Clearly this change of angle was working its wonders. “Fuck! Fuck! Oh my fucking god I’m going to cum again.”  
“Not until I say you can,” Margaery ordered, before turning the toy to its third setting. Sansa whined and moaned loudly, before Margaery pressed her free hand into Sansa’s stomach to stop her from squirming. “Stay still.” Margaery worked the rabbit back and forth inside of Sansa, being careful to not withdraw it too far in case the vibrations on her clit ceased. Margaery turned the toy up again, to its second highest setting, which drew a long, loud moan from the redhead.  
“Fuck, holy fuck, this feels so good…” Sansa screamed. “Fuck me Margaery, fucking fuck me!” Margaery grinned; this was how she liked Sansa best.  
“Well, if you insist...” Margaery murmured, before turning the toy all the way up and driving it all the way into Sansa’s core. She pressed the rubber head into Sansa’s clit, knowing the vibrations of the toy were providing more than enough stimulation. Sansa was screaming and grabbing at the rug as best she could. “Not yet!” Margaery ordered, as Sansa moaned louder and higher. “Not yet!” Sansa whined and curled her toes as her legs began to shake. “Don’t you cum yet!” Sansa’s body was shaking, and Margaery knew she couldn’t hold back any longer. “You can cum!” Sansa moaned and thrashed against Margaery as her climax swamped her. Margaery let her ride the toy and grind her hips back and forth as she turned the settings down, before removing the rabbit entirely. She then placed a kiss right on top of Sansa’s clit, before scattering the cushions and curling up on top of Sansa. “I am so proud of you,” Margaery cooed as she traced a finger around Sansa’s oily breast. Sansa’s chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. “Let’s stay by the fire and snuggle a while.”  
“Margaery...” Sansa said breathlessly.  
“No no, you don’t have to talk,” Margaery said, pressing a cum-soaked finger to Sansa’s lips. “You did well.”  
“Margaery, I...” Sansa began to say.  
“Shh, it’s alright,” Margaery said as she snuggled into Sansa’s side.  
“Margaery. The handcuffs,” Sansa said, her voice strained and tired sounding. Margaery paused before realising she hadn’t freed Sansa from her restraints.  
“Oh!” Margaery exclaimed. “Sorry!” Sansa laughed softly before closing her eyes. Margaery pressed the release lever on the cuffs and pulled them free from Sansa’s wrists.  
“I’m sleepy,” Sansa said quietly. “Cuddle me here. Then we can clean up.”   
“Sounds like a plan to me,” Margaery said as she snuggled back into Sansa’s side. Sansa was so warm and cuddly, and the warmth of the fire had also made Margaery feel drowsy. As she nestled her head into Sansa’s shoulder, she too felt sleepy.  
“Margaery?” Sansa asked wearily.  
“Mm?” Margaery hummed.  
“Thank you...” Sansa said. “That was...”  
“We can do a full rundown later,” Margaery said. She looked up to see Sansa smiling at her as her eyes drooped lazily.  
“Thank you...” Sansa murmured. “You make me feel… so special. I appreciate it.” Margaery smiled, before reaching between Sansa’s legs and removed the plug from her ass. Sansa giggled when she clearly felt the toy pop out of her. “That’s more comfortable.  
“I thought it might be,” Margaery said as Sansa leaned in and placed a warm, delicate kiss on her lips.  
“Mm… So thoughtful. This is why I love you,” murmured Sansa, before shutting her eyes and relaxing her shoulders. Margaery lay there stunned. Had Sansa just said the magic three words? Had Sansa just said… I love you?


	25. Chapter 25

“Joooooooon! Why did you put tee shirts in the dryer again?!” Arya yelled.  
“Arya don’t yell at your brother!” Catelyn Stark answered, though her voice was far away. “Go find him and talk to him like an adult.”  
“JOOOOOOOOOOON!” Arya yelled louder than before. She heard footsteps approaching the laundry, before Jon poked his head through the door.  
“What?” he asked in a gruff voice.  
“Why have you put shirts into the dryer?” Arya demanded. Jon stared at her with a blank expression.  
“Uh, because you’re meant to?” Jon replied.  
“No, idiot, that’s how they shrink,” Arya huffed. “Honestly who taught you how to do washing? Even I know you don’t put shirts in the dryer. How can anyone stand to live with…” Arya paused as she saw a mop of pale blonde hair pass by Jon’s shoulder. “Hey Dany,” she said casually.  
“Hey!” Dany replied in greeting. “Whatcha doing?”  
“Chewing out your boyfriend for being an idiot,” Arya stated bluntly.  
“Oh, good. Please, continue,” Dany said before she walked out of Arya’s view. Jon’s shoulders slumped as Arya cleared her throat.  
“As I was saying, how can anyone stand to live with you?” Arya asked. “Putting shirts in the dryer shrinks them, you idiot.”  
“I told you so,” Dany said in a song-song manner.  
“I swear to god if you’ve shrunk any of my shirts...” Arya began to say.  
“I didn’t know they could get any smaller than whatever size you wear,” Jon jested. Arya aimed a hard kick into his shin. “Ow! Could you warn me first before you do that?”  
“Okay sure,” Arya said, before kicking Jon in his other shin. “The first kick was your warning.” Jon rolled his eyes before Arya shoved past him and walked toward where Dany was standing, folding the freshly ironed clothes into a neat pile. “Do you even clean your apartment?”  
“When I need to,” Jon grumbled. “It stays clean by itself.”  
“Gods, you need Sansa to live with you for a week to whip you into shape,” Arya retorted. “Speaking of, where is the dumb giraffe?” Dany turned her head back to look at Arya, and raised one eyebrow.  
“Dumb giraffe?” she repeated.  
“It’s what Arya calls her sometimes,” Jon replied.  
“She is one sometimes,” declared Arya. “Honestly, do you not remember...”  
“Yes Arya, I remember the time she knocked the chandelier off the hook because she jumped up when she won Monopoly,” Jon said before Arya could finish.  
“The only reason she sucks at it was because you taught her your dumb strategy that never works,” Arya interjected. Jon sighed and leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets. Arya took a moment to gloat; Jon hated it when she reminded him about his stupid board game “strategies” that never worked out.  
“In all seriousness though, she got stuck in a snowstorm on the way up,” Jon said. “Dad said if we haven’t heard from her in a few days, Robb and I have to go down with the plough and dig her out.”  
“Heh, you’ll probably find her and Margaery tangled in each other on the floor, with d...” Arya began to say.  
“Arya!” Jon barked. “Do not need to know.”  
“Neither did I, but I heard and saw more than enough on holiday,” Arya said in a dry tone. “Honestly, since when did we all become ancient Targaryens?” After she said that, Dany turned around with both eyebrows raised, and her violet eyes were fixed on Arya. “Oh, shit.” Dany held her glare, before a smile crossed her face.  
“I’m messing with you,” Dany said. “It’s fine. I’m not my ancestors.” Arya exhaled slowly, before she noticed Jon was chuckling quietly.  
“What’s funny?” Arya snapped at him.  
“The look on your face when you realised what you said,” Jon explained. Arya rolled her eyes as Dany folded the last of the ironed shirts, before she walked over and planted a kiss on Jon’s cheek.  
“If you keep this up, one of you is going to be maimed by Christmas,” Dany pointed out. Jon shrugged his shoulders before placing his hand on Dany’s butt. Arya gagged and turned away from the couple.  
“Fucks sake, you are as bad as Sansa and Margaery,” Arya groaned.  
“At least we don’t wake you up at three in the morning,” Dany snapped back. “We could, if you’d like that.”  
“I will take that ball gag you showed me and glue it into your mouth,” Arya retorted. Dany giggled at the threat Arya made.  
“Well, we still need to help set up around the house,” Dany said. “Aren’t you meant to be going off to the Wolfswood and picking out a tree?” Jon grumbled at the reminder.  
“Yeah, I suppose we better do that,” Jon said in a weary voice. “What are you going to do?”  
“Probably help your mother unpack all the tree decorations, dust them all and get through that enormous list of jobs,” Dany said. “All while hoping Jeyne doesn’t start gushing on about how she wants to marry Robb straight away.” Arya turned back and rolled her eyes dramatically.  
“She’s going to drive Sansa mad, you know this right?” Arya pointed out. “Sansa is going to meet someone more air headed than her.” Dany looked down at Arya with a confused expression on her face.  
“Your sister isn’t air headed,” Dany stated. “She’s just… Well, you see, she… It’s just a part of growing… Okay, fine, she’s pretty air headed.” Arya smirked and folded her arms over her chest. “But compared to Jeyne, Sansa has a slab of concrete between her ears.”  
“Do you want to play a game at dinner?” Arya asked. “Every time Jeyne says something cringe worthy, take a drink.” Dany was clearly amused by this. She looked at Jon, who shrugged his shoulders, before she looked back at Arya.  
“I’m down,” Dany said cheerily. Arya grinned, before glancing at Jon.  
“What about you, Mister Grumpy?” Arya asked.  
“Count me in,” Jon answered. “I can hold my liquor better than both of you anyway.” Arya snorted a laugh, which made Dany jump slightly.  
“I still remember you getting so drunk you fell through our glass table and tried to pass the blame on Ghost,” Arya quipped. “Remember how well that went down?” Jon huffed and squared his shoulders.  
“That was one time,” he grumbled.  
“Oh there’s been plenty more than one time,” Dany pointed out. “Go on, go get that tree so we can actually do something.” She slapped Jon on the butt playfully, which made Arya cringe. God public affection grossed her out.  
  
–  
  
“I refused to help with cleaning some stupid decorations,” Arya snapped. “That’s why I’m walking out to this stupid wood to help carry this stupid tree back.”  
“You can pick the tree,” Ned Stark said as he looked back at Arya. “I don’t want you to get hurt if it falls on you.”  
“Hey, I’m tough!” Arya protested. “I can beat Rickon in an arm wrestle!”  
“Wow, what an achievement,” Robb Stark interjected. Arya bent down and scooped up a fistful of snow before she shaped it into a ball and hurled it at the back of Robb’s head. Robb didn’t even flinch; he just kept walking. “See, didn’t feel a thing.”  
“Careful man, she’ll fill your mattress with pine cones again,” Jon said, before chuckling. Arya grumbled before Ned turned his head back to look at her.   
“You can help carry the tree back as well,” Ned said. Arya grinned; she wanted to prove she could hang with the boys, so to speak.   
“So when is Sansa getting here?” Robb asked. “Mum was going to put her on the phone last night but she had an accident apparently.”  
“What kind of accident?” Jon asked.  
“Oh, she and this other girl, Margaery, were grinding coffee beans before Margaery spilled hot coffee all over Sansa. I hope she’s alright...” Robb explained. Arya burst out with a laugh, and had to hold a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing more.  
“Arya, don’t laugh at your sister’s misfortune,” Ned scolded. “I thought you were past this childish phase.”  
“Mm, sorry dad,” Arya said while still trying not to laugh. “I’m sure her… “misfortune” isn’t as bad as we all think.”  
“She could have burns, Arya,” Robb pointed out. “Plus her pants are probably ruined, and you know how fussy Sansa gets over her clothes.”  
“You’re right, those pants probably are ruined,” Arya said before she giggled softly. Jon was glancing her way, and had fixed her with a knowing look.  
“Boy oh boy am I going to have plenty of ammunition for Sansa when she gets here,” Arya thought to herself. She wasn’t paying attention to what was going on, and she almost walked into the back of her father who had come to a stop in the middle of a grove of trees.  
“I haven’t been here in many a year,” Ned said quietly. “This was the weirwood where my parents married, and where I married your mother.” He walked forward and placed a hand on the largest tree in the grove, which had an enormous canopy of vibrant blood red leaves. “These woods are sacred. They were here long before us, and they’ll be here long after we’re gone.” A shiver ran up Arya’s spine. It almost felt like every tree in the wood was watching her, through the gnarled faces that had been carved into them eons ago. “There’s a pine grove not far from here.” Ned removed his hand, before wandering off to the left. Arya and Robb followed him, but Arya noticed Jon remained behind for a moment, with his head bowed. She turned away from him, before she heard the crunching of Jon’s boots in the snow as she hustled to catch up with them.  
“Where have the dogs gone?” Robb wondered.  
“They’ll be around here somewhere,” Ned replied. “You know how they are. Always running off, but they always come back when they’re meant to. Just like our family.”  
  
–  
  
“Sansa will be here tomorrow evening,” Catelyn announced at the dinner table. “I just got a message from her. She said the snows have started to melt, and by tomorrow afternoon the roads will be safe.” Arya grinned as she stabbed a piece of roast potato with her fork and shovelled it into her mouth.  
“Well good, everyone will be here two days before Christmas,” Ned said.  
“Is Uncle Benjen coming down?” Jon asked.  
“Aye, he said he would be leaving the residence today,” Ned affirmed. “Maybe we can all go up to the Wall as a family?”  
“That would be nice,” Catelyn pointed out. “That’s if we can. We’d have to ask if the ice shelf is safe to walk on after the long summer we had.”  
“Relax Cat, the Wall will never melt,” Ned said. “Maybe we can take a ferry up over to the Northlands as well.” Cat wrinkled her nose at the suggestion. Arya was keen, but only because of the stories of how savage the people on the frozen continent used to be. Rumour had it that they still lived a nomadic lifestyle in the far reaches of the lands, but very few people were brave enough to go there. Arya had said that one day, she would.  
“Well, I for one can’t wait to see Sansa,” Arya declared to the evident shock of her family. “Christmas is a time for family, and it wouldn’t be family without her.”  
“Stop lying Arya,” Bran muttered from the far side of the table.   
“I’m not!” Arya exclaimed. “I just spent two weeks on holiday with her. We’ve moved past that.” Ned smiled and took a drink from his glass.  
“Well good, because I have a Christmas surprise for the both of you,” he said. Arya raised an eyebrow. What could her father possibly have that both she and Sansa would be interested in. Ned noticed the change in her facial expression and chuckled. “And before you ask, no hints.” Arya grumbled and sliced part of her chicken off before stuffing it into her mouth.  
“If its clothing, I’m burning it,” Arya stated.  
“It’s not clothing,” Ned answered. “You’ll just have to wait and see.” Arya pouted, before she lowered her gaze back to her plate. Her mind was abuzz now; what could her father have possibly gotten her?


	26. Chapter 26

Dense snow drifts lined the sides of the road which led up to Winterfell, which created a slight claustrophobic environment. Sansa looked ahead and adjusted her sunglasses so that she shielded her eyes from the glare of the sun reflecting off the snow. She knew this was one of the most dangerous parts of driving in the north. Thankfully, there was a large bank of clouds in the sky that were floating slowly toward the sun. She would have some respite from the dazzling glare soon enough. Sansa glanced to her side at Margaery, who was staring out the passenger side window. She’d been distant recently, ever since their first venture into kink a day ago. Sansa figured it was due to the snow, and Margaery’s inexperience in these conditions. She looked back ahead at the road before she cleared her throat louder than she usually would.  
“So… I’m pretty sure your hand print is now permanently on my butt,” Sansa teased with a giggle. Margaery didn’t even look at her, she just continued to stare out the window at the piles of snow.  
“Mm, maybe,” Margaery said. Sansa frowned; maybe she just wasn’t in the mood for talking about sex. Maybe a change of tactic would work.  
“I can’t wait for you to meet Lady,” Sansa said cheerily. “She’s such a cute dog. You’re going to love her!” Margaery shifted in her seat and folded her arms over her chest.  
“That sounds nice,” Margaery said in a disinterested voice. Sansa pouted and slumped her shoulders. What was with Margaery today? Maybe the thought of food would cheer her up? It always cheered Sansa up.  
“Hey, at least we’re going to get home cooked meals soon! No more frozen cabin food,” Sansa pointed out. Margaery didn’t even crack a smile. She just kept staring out the window. Sansa sighed; she thought that might have cheered her up. “Okay misery guts, what’s wrong?” Margaery’s head snapped around and she fixed a glare on Sansa. She was clearly unimpressed with something.  
“I… Why did you say you loved me?” Margaery asked. Her glare softened into an upset look. Sansa kept driving, but glanced at Margaery and felt a pain in her chest at how visibly upset her girlfriend was.  
“What do you mean?” Sansa asked. “I said it because I do. Duh.” Margaery squirmed in her seat.  
“Don’t,” Margaery barked. “Don’t say that.”  
“Why?” Sansa asked. “I’m allowed to say what I feel.” Those clouds had passed overhead now, so Sansa removed her sunglasses and placed them in a small compartment of the centre console. “You’re perfect, I love you, and you should know it.” Sansa hadn’t noticed Margaery gripping her seat, but she noticed Margaery grip the door handle.  
“Stop the car Sansa,” Margaery growled.   
“I can’t stop here!” Sansa snapped back. “We’re in the middle of nowhere.”  
“Sansa, stop the damn car,” Margaery said again. She was clearly agitated, since her voice had an aggressive growl to it.  
“Margaery stop it, we’re not stopping until we get to Winterfell,” Sansa stated in a dismissive voice. “What’s gotten into you?”  
“SANSA, STOP THE CAR RIGHT NOW!” Margaery screamed, before she unbuckled her seatbelt. Sansa slammed on the brakes and the car veered dangerously to the left. Sansa turned the wheel as hard as she could and swung the back end around so the car ended up skidding to a stop on the side of the road. Before she could do or say anything, Margaery opened the door and leapt out of the car. She slammed the door shut behind her and stormed off behind a dip in the snow drifts. Sansa sat in the car stunned; she had no idea what to do, or where Margaery had gone. She couldn’t just leave, but the car would get stuck if she went off road. There was probably snow chains in the boot, but Sansa couldn’t fit those by herself. Tears sprung to her eyes, but she wiped them away. No matter how hard she wiped though, the tears kept coming.   
“We could have died,” Sansa whispered as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. How could she have been so stupid? Sansa undid her seatbelt and opened her door, before she grabbed a blanket from the back of the car, as well as the thermos filled with hot chocolate. She made sure to grab scarves and gloves as well, for both her and Margaery She followed after Margaery while trying not to cry as best she could. There was a long trail of footprints which led to a weirwood grove. Sansa stopped; she realised she’d left the keys in the ignition, and her phone in the car.   
“Fuck it,” she thought. No one ever came out here anyway. Sansa trudged through the snow toward the grove of trees. She picked her way through the branches and found Margaery huddled on the log at the base of the heart tree, with her knees tucked up to her chest. Her eyes were red from crying, as were Sansa’s. Sansa stood at the edge of the grove and looked down at her feet, and waited for Margaery to acknowledge her.  
“What?” Margaery snapped.  
“I… I came to make sure you were alright,” Sansa murmured.  
“I’m not alright,” Margaery replied. She sighed and her shoulders slumped.   
“It’s um, it’s really cold out here,” Sansa noted., while clutching onto the various items in her arms.   
“I’ve noticed,” Margaery replied.  
“I brought some things...” Sansa murmured. Margaery looked up at her, and nodded. Sansa approached timidly, before offering the blanket to Margaery. “There’s gloves, a scarf, and I brought the thermos.” Margaery took the gloves and scarf and pulled them on, before she took the blanket and wrapped it around herself. The thermos fell into the snow, but Margaery soon moved it so it was resting against the log she was sitting on. Sansa also pulled on her gloves and scarf, and stood in front of Margaery, wringing her hands together. “So...”      
“Every time I’m afraid, or show signs of being uncomfortable when it comes to this relationship, you put on your rose coloured Sansa glasses and act like everything is splendid,” Margaery burst out. “Do you understand how that makes me feel? It makes me feel ignored, worthless and unimportant. And it really hurts. I would move mountains to fix your problems Sansa, and yet when it comes to mine you seem to just pretend they don’t exist. This isn’t the first time either.” Sansa’s gaze dropped to the ground. She felt her heart sink; she’d just ruined everything.  
“I guess Harry was right,” Sansa thought. “I am the problem.” She stood there silently, like Harry always wanted her to while he yelled at her. While she waited for Margaery’s tirade to continue, she recalled every time she’d just brushed Margaery’s concerns away. The date nights, the initial conversation about Christmas in Winterfell… She’d neglected to acknowledge anything Margaery had raised that was uncomfortable for her. But yet Margaery had come to Sansa’s aid and helped her through every problem that they had encountered, even before they had committed to a relationship. Sansa felt tears sting her eyes, and she knew she wouldn’t be able to stop them when Margaery continued to yell. But Margaery had stopped yelling. Sansa looked up and saw her girlfriend staring at her, with a furious expression on her face.  
“Why aren’t you saying anything?” Margaery asked. Sansa looked up, but couldn’t find the words she wanted. She shuffled on the spot and wrung her hands tighter. “Sansa! Why aren’t you saying anything!” Margaery’s voice was raising again, which made Sansa wish the ground would swallow her up.  
“Because… I didn’t want to make you mad by interrupting or arguing,” Sansa mumbled. She saw Margaery’s expression soften as she leaned forward slightly.  
“Why on earth would I be mad for you responding, Sansa?” Margaery asked.  
“That’s what people do! They get angry when people interrupt their venting and their rants and...” Sansa began to say.  
“What people, Sansa?” Margaery asked.  
“Harry!” Sansa screamed. “I can’t… I don’t know how to do this! Every time there was a problem with Harry, I’d just ignore it. Every time he acted negative or had an issue I just laughed it off. Every time he yelled at me he wanted me to sit there silently and take it.” Margaery blinked and looked at her. The icy glare she had been fixing Sansa with had warmed slightly. “Then after he yelled at me and berated me for never being good enough, we’d just fuck and make up.” She felt her knees wobble. Sansa was so overcome with emotion, she couldn’t stand up anymore. She fell into the snow and sobbed at how miserable her day had become. “I’m not good enough Margaery. Not for you, not for that asshole Harry. I’m not good enough for anyone.” Her tears flowed down her cheeks, and Sansa didn’t have the energy to wipe them from her face. So she sat in the snow and felt the cold begin to numb her very sore butt. She heard the crunch of footsteps in the snow, and then saw a shadow appear in front of her.  
“Come on bright eyes, get out of the snow,” Margaery murmured in her ear. Sansa shook her head defiantly.  
“This is where I deserve to be,” she stated. She heard a sigh as Margaery’s warm gloves cupped her cheeks.  
“Don’t be daft,” Margaery said. “Come on, we can go back to the car where it’s warm. Where are the keys?”  
“In the ignition,” Sansa murmured.  
“What are they doing there silly?” asked Margaery. She watched Margaery stand up and tug on her arms, encouraging her to do the same.  
“I left them there,” Sansa muttered dully. Margaery sighed and heaved Sansa up to her feet. Sansa was surprised that Margaery had the strength to pull her upward. Sansa begrudgingly stayed on her feet and dusted the snow off of her legs.  
“Well, let’s go back there and make sure the car is still there,” Margaery suggested. Sansa nodded as she felt more tears spring to her eyes after she’d realised she’d messed something else up. The two women trudged back through the snow toward the car. When they arrived, Margaery opened the back door of the 4WD. “After you.”  
“Why the back?” Sansa asked.  
“Because, there’s more room,” Margaery stated before nudging Sansa in the back with her palm. “Go on, get your butt in there.” Sansa sighed before climbing into the back. Margaery followed her in before she shut the door and settled the blanket over the two of them. “Now. We are not leaving until we have sorted this out. I want to assure you though Sansa; I won’t get mad at you for responding. I want you to respond; I want to make this work.” Sansa looked up at Margaery. Her eyes were blurred with fresh tears.  
“You… You actually want to talk about this with me? Don’t you just want to tell me what I’m doing wrong?” Sansa asked.  
“I don’t want to be working against you Sansa, and have us always be pointing fingers and saying who did what wrong. I want us to make this work,” Margaery paused and placed a hand on top of Sansa’s knee. “Believe me, I do care about you. And if there’s one thing I can work on, it’s expressing that.” The gravity of Margaery’s words hit Sansa like a freight train. Tears sprang into her eyes again as she wrung her hands tightly in her lap.  
“I… I didn’t realise I was hurting you Margaery. The only reaction I know is the one Harry used to give me,” Sansa said in a trembling voice.  
“Mm. In breaking news, I am not Harry. I thought the vagina was a rather obvious clue,” quipped Margaery. Sansa giggled louder than normal before wiping the tears from the corner of her eyes.  
“Oh of course, it’s all coming together now… The silky smooth legs, the long brown hair… the amazing boobs...” Sansa teased in reply. Margaery giggled as well, and the tension between them was momentarily lifted.  
“I’m glad you’ve caught on finally,” Margaery said with a sigh. Their giggling died down before Sansa hiccuped, which set Margaery off into another spate of laughter. Eventually the laughter died and the awkward silence returned. “Okay, listen,” Margaery said to break the silence. “When I get angry, I’m not going to flip my lid and berate you. That’s not me. I use my words, my tone, and my body language to convey my annoyance. Usually I start being rather short with people when I’m annoyed.” Sansa blinked, before the metaphorical light bulb went off in her head.  
“Hey yeah, you do t- Oh...” she said before her voice trailed off. Margaery’s mouth curved into a half smile.  
“Maybe I can work on being clearer though,” Margaery suggested.  
“Maybe we can decide on a tell! Blink once for pissed off, twice for mildly...” Sansa stopped talking when she noted the stare Margaery was fixing her with. “You’re right, mildly annoyed should be one blink.”  
“Maybe, we can work on deciphering each other together,” Margaery said firmly. Sansa nodded and gnawed on her bottom lip. “Now, the other elephant in the room, which is my original question. Why did you say you loved me?” Sansa wrung her hands tighter in her lap as she stared at the floor of the car.  
“Because I do… I don’t understand why it’s such a big deal,” Sansa said softly.  
“Sansa, it’s… The concept of love is… The last time I was in love, I got my heart torn out and stomped on. That’s why I’m iffy about the concept,” Margaery replied. “I’m… It takes time for me Sansa. I care about you, trust me, but I’m not at the same level of emotional connection you are. I know I don’t want to lose you, but I’m not madly in love.” Sansa felt her heart drop.  
“You… You don’t have to say it, you know. There’s no pressure for you to say it. At all. I just… I wanted you to know. Because I don’t say it unless I mean it,” Sansa said. Her hands were starting to hurt from how hard she was wringing them. “And I wanted you to know I meant it, because I don’t want to lose you either.” Margaery was looking at her intensely. Sansa could see she was angry, frustrated, upset but also grateful.  
“I know,” Margaery murmured. Sansa snorted a laugh, which made Margaery raise an eyebrow in surprise. “What?”  
“That’s what you choose to respond with? A Space Wars line?” Sansa exclaimed.  
“Star Wars, sweetie,” Margaery cooed. Sansa’s face exploded into an embarrassed blush. “And yes, I know you have to express yourself. But please, can you think of me and how it makes me anxious before you do?” The request was reasonable, but it still made Sansa feel upset. She sighed; Margaery wasn’t invalidating her feelings, she knew that. This was just the healthy balance they had to strike.  
“Alright, I can do that,” announced Sansa after a moment of silence. “Now is it my turn to say what you can do for me?” Margaery arched her eyebrow again, and followed that with a slight smile.  
“Go on...” Margaery drawled.  
“When you feel overwhelmed, please don’t scream at me to stop driving ever again,” Sansa said softly. She felt Margaery’s hands fall on top of hers and squeeze reassuringly.  
“I didn’t mean to frighten you,” Margaery said. “I’ll make it up to you Sans. Just tell me how.” Sansa smiled, before a terribly devious idea popped into her head.  
“Hmm, let me think about it for a little bit,” Sansa purred cheekily.  
“Oh, I have a bad feeling about this...” Margaery moaned.  
“Why? Why do you have a bad feeling?” Sansa asked, trying to hide her grin as best she could. She wasn’t as adept at holding a poker face as her girlfriend was.  
“Because, Sansa Stark, you have a very creative mind. And I’m afraid I’ve corrupted you from your innocent “I wouldn’t ever be devious” stance to something far worse,” Margaery explained.  
“The seeds have always been planted,” Sansa noted. “You just came along and watered them. Why, would you rather me be a nun? Is the sex too much?” Sansa watched the colour drain from Margaery’s face at that suggestion.  
“You are evil Sans,” Margaery growled.  
“And I’m perfectly good at it,” Sansa teased in a sing song voice. “We uh, we better get a wriggle on y’know. I did say we’d be at Winterfell today, and if we’re late my mother is going to freak out.” Margaery nodded, before pausing for a moment.  
“Sansa,” she said quietly. “One last thing.” Margaery leaned in and planted a warm kiss on Sansa’s lips. “Thank you for not leaving me to freeze.”  
“I would never,” Sansa murmured. She wrapped her arms around Margaery and held her tight. Margaery replicated the action, and buried her face into Sansa’s shoulder. Sansa sighed contently and nuzzled her face into Margaery’s soft hair. She may not have been in many relationships, and even fewer that had been happy, but she knew in her heart that this is what love was meant to feel like. And she knew in time that Margaery would feel the same. She knew it the moment they first kissed, when they had started dating. Margaery was her other half, and the more their relationship grew the more painfully obvious that fact was becoming. At least, that was how she saw it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, I'm really struggling with Chapter 29. It's turning into a major roadblock. I'm so sorry I can't seem to break through this barrier.
> 
> If you want to discuss it, I have a discord server located at https://discord.gg/hdw79AM


	27. Chapter 27

Two wolf statues carved from stone stared at Margaery as the car drove up the snow-lined driveway. She wasn’t often unnerved, but the ever watchful gaze of the chiselled animals gave her a funny feeling in her stomach. Margaery looked away from the statues and focused her attention on the front of the house they were approaching. It looked cosy; like a traditional family home, surrounded by trees and piles of snow that covered the grass. There was a veranda that stretched the length of the house, and Margaery noted the large chimney protruding from the roof.  
“The northerners sure know how to keep warm,” Margaery thought to herself, before the sound of the handbrake being pulled up brought her back to reality.   
“Oh no...” Sansa murmured in a worried voice. She was staring straight ahead, and had clearly seen something troubling.  
“What?” Margaery asked, before she looked at where Sansa’s attention was focused. Then she understood why Sansa had sounded so worried. Arya was sitting on the fence of the veranda, swinging her legs back and forth. “Why does she look happy?” Margaery asked. Sansa grumbled as she turned the keys in the ignition and turned the engine off.  
“I don’t know, but I don’t like it,” she replied. As if she could hear their conversation, Arya sprung to her feet and sauntered toward the car, with a massive grin spread across her face. She approached Sansa’s side of the car, and Margaery noticed Sansa sit more upright. “Should I lock the doors?” Before Margaery could reply, Arya wrenched the driver’s side door open, which let a blast of cold air into the car.  
“Hello my favourite sister!” Arya declared. “I missed you!” She threw herself at Sansa and wrapped her arms around Sansa’s torso in a tight hug.  
“I will strangle you if you don’t get off me,” Sansa growled. Arya released her sister and stepped back, still grinning devilishly.  
“Hey Margie!” Arya said. “I missed you too! I’d give you a hug but grumpy guts here would kill me if I crawled over her.” Margaery narrowed her eyes at Arya.  
“Hello,” she said curtly. Arya sniggered and leaned against the open door of the car, and crossed her arms over her chest.  
“So… How was the stay in the cabin?” she asked.  
“Fine,” Sansa replied.  
“Really? That’s neat,” Arya said. “Did you bring anything for me?” The grin that settled back onto Arya’s face alerted Margaery immediately. It was as if Arya knew something that the two of them didn’t. “Any… ground coffee by any chance?” Sansa gasped and tried to swat Arya, but Arya was too quick. She darted backward and cackled in delight. “I can’t believe that’s what you said to mum! And that you ruined your pants. Oh I bet your pants were ruined alright!” Sansa unbuckled her seatbelt and struggled her way out of the car.  
“You are so dead!” Sansa cried, but then shrieked when a ball of snow slapped her in the face unexpectedly.  
“Snowball fight!” a younger voice cried from somewhere in the yard. Balls of snow began to fly at Sansa, and Sansa could only respond by raising her arms in a futile effort to shield herself from the bombardment.  
“Rickon, stop it!” yelled Sansa. Arya fled into the cover of the trees before Margaery could get out to retaliate, which left Margaery and Sansa alone in the yard.  
“Who’s Rickon?” Margaery asked after a while.  
“My youngest brother,” Sansa replied. She sighed before she bushed the snow off of her jumper and out of her hair. “Come on, we should unpack our stuff.” Margaery unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of the car. She went to the boot and opened it and began to pull the suitcases and bags out of the car. Then she heard it. It was a faint sound at first, but it began to grow louder ever so slowly. “Oh god, they didn’t...” Sansa said. Before Margaery could ask, six massive dogs burst from the tree line, and all six were sprinting toward Sansa and Margaery. Margaery didn’t even have time to think before an enormous black dog launched itself at her and knocked her onto her back. The dogs was panting and its tongue was lolling out of its mouth. It then licked Margaery’s face repeatedly, before several more dogs also came to investigate Margaery. “Shaggy no, off!” Sansa cried. “Get off, no, oh my god Ghost don’t jump on me!” Margaery tried to push the massive black dog off of her, but she couldn’t budge the enormous animal. She felt another wet tongue start to lick her face.  
“Sansa, help!” she cried.  
“I’m trying! Nymeria, no! Off!” Sansa cried in response. “Off! No, Grey Wind, down!” Margaery pushed the black dog’s head away, but a grey dog replaced it and began licking Margaery just as vigorously. Margaery thought there was no way she was ever going to get up, before a loud, aggressive bark made all the dogs stop. Another grey furred dog strode forward through Sansa’s legs and approached the black and grey dogs that were perched atop of Margaery. This one was bigger than the two that were perched on Margaery, which was a good thing. The new dog growled in warning, which made the other two scamper away. The bigger grey dog then walked forward and pressed its nose into Margaery’s, while staring at her with bright yellow eyes. Margaery froze; she wasn’t sure what the dog was doing, but she didn’t want to aggravate it. The dog pulled its nose away and whined, before lowering its head toward Margaery. Margaery reached up with her right hand and gently scratched the dog between the ears, while Sansa walked toward the animal and placed her hand on its back. “Thank you Lady,” she said softly.  
“Lady?” Margaery asked.  
“Yeah, she’s my dog,” Sansa replied. Margaery sat up, and Lady nudged her in the face again before whining happily.  
“Okay, so, why in seven hells did your parents get a massive dog for each of their children?!” Margaery asked exasperatedly. “Why couldn’t they be happy with one dog, like a normal family?” Sansa ruffled the fur between Lady’s ear, before all the dogs retreated back into the tree line, seemingly bored with the visitors.  
“Well, you see, we did have one dog, but then she got pregnant and popped out a litter of pups. Six in total. We begged my dad to let us keep them,” Sansa explained as Margaery hauled herself to her feet and dusted herself off. “It took a while, but eventually he said yes. As long as they all got neutered. They’re really not that bad, they’re just awfully excitable.” Margaery stared at Sansa before she pulled up the handle of her suitcase. Sansa looked at her and giggled. “What?”  
“How is it that nothing normal happens to your family?” Margaery asked before sighing wearily. Sansa shrugged as she shut the boot of the car.  
“It makes life more exciting,” Sansa said in a chipper voice. Margaery grumbled as she slung her duffle bag over her shoulder. She picked up her other bag and grabbed hold of her suitcase’s handle before she heard the front door open. “What now...” Margaery muttered softly to herself.  
“I told you she was here!” a woman’s voice yelled. “Robb, Jon, get off the couch and help your sister with her bags. Honestly you two.” Margaery leaned over and looked around the side of the SUV. There was an older woman rushing toward Sansa, with her arms outstretched. Margaery was taken aback by how alike Sansa and this woman, who was obviously her mother, looked. They shared the same red hair, and the same striking blue eyes. Sansa’s mother wrapped her arms around Sansa and hugged her tightly.  
“Hey mum,” Sansa said as she returned the hug. “It’s okay, Margaery and I have got this. Sansa’s mother released Sansa from her embrace, then turned those blue eyes onto Margaery. Margaery immediately felt judgement in that intense blue gaze, and she realised that after the dog assault she wasn’t exactly looking her best.  
“Oh! So you’re our mystery guest!” Sansa’s mother said as she walked toward Margaery. “I’m Catelyn. Call me Cat”  
“Margaery Tyrell. Pleased to meet you,” Margaery said before she extended her hand. Cat grasped her hand and squeezed it gently.  
“We heard the dogs barking. Looks like they gave you an extra vigorous greeting. They tend to like strangers,” Catelyn said.  
“I noticed,” Margaery drawled. “I’ve never really seen dogs that big in my life.” Cat smiled and chuckled softly.  
“Southerners,” she said before she tsked and shook her head. Margaery stood there stunned for a moment, before a wry smile crossed her face. Cat had turned her back and was ushering Sansa toward the door, all while fretting for her daughter’s well being.  
I see where she gets it from now, Margaery thought to herself. She tilted the handle of her suitcase forward and rolled it up the driveway toward the stairs. Margaery proceeded to haul the suitcase up the wooden stairs of the veranda, before two men appeared in the doorway where Cat and Sansa had just walked through.  
“Oh. Hey,” the man with curly black hair said.  
“See Jon, I told you we should have moved earlier,” the other man muttered before pushing through the door. “Hi, I’m Robb. Want me to take that for you?” He reached out and placed his hand on top of Margaery’s.  
“Mm, I’m alright thanks,” Margaery said as she hauled the suitcase up the last stair. “Would have been nice five minutes ago.”  
“Sansa didn’t mention she had a friend coming up for Christmas,” Robb noted. “It’ll be nice to have more girls around the house this year.”  
“Robb, aren’t you forgetting something?” the other man who Margaery thought was called Jon said. “Jeyne?”  
“Shit, is she here?” Robb asked and whipped his head back around toward the hallway. Margaery rolled her eyes and pushed her way past Robb, before flashing a smile at Jon. She wandered down the hallway toward the sound of Sansa’s voice.  
“No mum it’s okay, really. We can cope,” Margaery heard Sansa say as she approached. Sansa and Cat were standing at the base of the stairs, and there was also an older man leaning on the rail of the stairs looking at the two of them.  
“Ah,” the man exclaimed, “right on time. Why don’t we ask Margaery?” He walked down the stairs and extended his hand in a friendly gesture. “It’s Margaery, right? I’m Ned. Sansa’s father.” Margaery grasped Ned’s hand and shook it firmly.  
“Yes, that’s right,” she said. “So what trouble has Sansa managed to get herself into now? I swear, I leave for two minutes and you’re already creating problems.” Ned chuckled at Margaery’s quip, while Sansa’s face turned bright red with embarrassment.  
“I haven’t...” Sansa began to say.  
“We’ve overestimated how many people were coming for Christmas this year,” Ned explained. “We only have one bedroom, so you’d have to share a bed with Sansa while you’re here. Unless you’d rather the sofa in the living room?” Margaery pondered her situation for a moment, before shrugging her shoulders.  
“I’m sure Sansa and I can find a way to make sharing a bed work,” she said nonchalantly, before glancing at Sansa. Her girlfriend was growing redder by the minute. Margaery applied her perfect poker face and continued. “As long as she doesn’t kick, or hog the doona.”  
“Well, if she does, we can sort something out,” Cat interjected. “Don’t think that you’d be subjecting us to extra effort though. If you really don’t want to share...”  
“Honestly it’s fine,” Margaery said. “I’m sure we’ll… figure something out.” She said those last words while staring directly at Sansa, with a gaze she knew was laden with lust. Sansa looked like she was about to faint, or explode.   
“Great! Well, I guess you better unpack, and then I can show you around,” Ned offered. “I heard you met the dogs already.”  
“Yeah, they sure know how to make an entrance,” Margaery said. She noticed Arya creeping inside out of the corner of her eye, and knew immediately how to get her vengeance on Sansa’s sister. “I swear I saw Arya opening the gate to the side of the house, which explains how they got out the front.” She saw Arya freeze, and had to try to not giggle as Arya drew a line across her throat with her thumb.  
“Did she just...” Ned said in a pensive tone. “I’ll have to have a talk with her about what happened the last time the dogs got out the front. It took us days to find Shaggydog, the big black boy.”  
“I’m not surprised by that,” Margaery said with a laugh. “He was pretty keen to meet strangers.”  
“Mm, he’s quite boisterous. Anyway, we’ll stop bothering you so you can unpack and get changed. I’ll be in the living room when you’re ready for your tour,” Ned said. “It’s nice to meet you finally. Sansa’s mentioned you quite a bit.”  
“It’s nice to meet you as well!” Margaery responded. “Sansa couldn’t stop talking about how great Winterfell is. I have high expectations.”  
“Well, hopefully we meet them,” Ned said. Margaery smiled and began to haul her suitcase up the stairs. Sansa followed suit, before overtaking her when they were both standing on the landing.  
“Come on, this way,” Sansa muttered.  
“Are you mad at me?” Margaery said in a teasing manner.  
“No,” Sansa grunted. “I’m embarrassed and turned on. I hate you so much.”  
“I know,” Margaery said with a giggle as Sansa led her to a door at the end of the hall. Sansa’s room was surprisingly spacious, and her bed was larger than Margaery had expected. “Wow, and here I was thinking we were going to have to share a single bed.”  
“I think one of us would end up on the floor if that happened,” Sansa grumbled as she shed her bags and sat on the end of the bed. Something was obviously troubling her. Margaery removed the duffle bag from her shoulders and laid it on the floor before she sat next to her girlfriend and placed a hand on her knee.  
“What’s wrong?” Margaery asked.  
“I need to tell you something,” Sansa mumbled. “My family… they don’t know...”  
“That we’re a couple?” Margaery asked. “I gathered from the fact Robb flirted with me the moment he laid eyes on me.”  
“He did what?” hissed Sansa, “That ass! He has a girlfriend!”  
“I gathered that,” Margaery said. “It’s okay though. If they don’t know, you can tell them in your own time. I can be very discreet.”  
“Yes but… What if Arya blabs it?” Sansa asked.  
“Do you think your sister would really do something as hurtful as that?” Margaery asked. Sansa made a series of grumbling noises, before she slumped her shoulders.  
“No, I don’t,” she admitted.   
“I don’t either,” Margaery said.  
“I just… I didn’t want to disappoint you by telling you that my family doesn’t know,” Sansa whined. Margaery sighed and pulled Sansa’s head gently, until it was resting on Margaery’s shoulder.  
“Sweetheart, I’m not disappointed. Coming out to your family is scary, and its hard. I don’t blame you for not telling them. Hell, my family doesn’t even know we’re together,” Margaery said. “My brothers will throw us a party. My parents won’t mind. And if you survive my grandmother, you’re practically part of the family.” Sansa moved her head from Margaery’s shoulder and looked at her.  
“How is it that you always do this?” she asked.  
“Do what?” Margaery wondered, slightly confused.  
“How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?” Sansa asked. Margaery shrugged her shoulders.  
“Instinct,” she said. Sansa smiled before placing a soft kiss on Margaery’s lips.   
“Promise me one thing,” Sansa whispered. Margaery wanted to say that she would promise Sansa anything in the world, but she reserved herself for now.  
“Mm?” she hummed.  
“Promise me that when it comes time to tell my family, we’ll do it together,” Sansa asked. Margaery paused for a moment, before she interlaced her fingers between Sansa’s and looked into those beautiful blue eyes.  
“I promise,” she murmured, before kissing Sansa again. They held the kiss for a moment, before they were interrupted.  
“Ahem,” Arya announced from behind them. Sansa’s head whipped around.  
“You,” she hissed. “You could have hurt...”  
“Oh fuck off Sansa, we both know those dogs wouldn’t have hurt her,” Arya snapped. “Honestly you’re so dramatic.”   
“Actually, the fact I fell was pretty dangerous,” Margaery said. Arya rolled her eyes and barged into the room before standing still with her hands on her hips.   
“I wanted to tell you that if you’re going to be all… coupley, you better close your door,” Arya said. “Especially since…”  
“The rest of the family doesn’t know. I’ve been informed,” Margaery said. “Your brother Robb made that point clear.”  
“Did he flirt with you?” Arya asked before cackling. “Oh man he fucked up now. Then again he always jokingly says three would be good company. Wonder how he’d feel about four. Then again, he’s not a Targaryen… Oh, shit, forgot I can’t make those jokes.” Margaery tilted her head slightly.  
“Can’t make what jokes?” she asked.  
“Targaryen jokes,” Arya replied.  
“Jon is dating Daenerys Targaryen,” Sansa pointed out.   
“Oh...” Margaery said. “Sheesh, is this a couple’s retreat or something?”  
“If it was, Gendry would be here,” Sansa teased. Arya scowled at her sister and grumbled loudly.  
“Fuck off Sansa,” she hissed. “Honestly I try to be nice for once…”  
“If setting six massive dogs on me is what you call nice, I’d hate to see you trying to be mean,” Margaery quipped. Arya barked a laugh at that comment.  
“See this is why I like you,” Arya said. “So what do you think of the family?”  
“Well, from what I’ve seen so far… Seems abnormal, but I’m used to it. I won’t lie, Robb is pretty cute, despite him being taken. He might be my second favourite Stark sib...” Margaery’s sentence was cut off by a sharp stabbing pain shooting through her foot. Arya had just stomped down on her toes. “Ow, Arya!”  
“Second favourite, or third favourite?” Arya asked in a steely tone.   
“Third! Those are my toes you stood on!” Margaery cried.  
“Duh, what else would I be aiming for?” Arya asked. Sansa was quietly laughing next to Margaery, which didn’t help matters. Margaery rubbed her foot, before she noticed Sansa had stopped laughing and was looking at her in horror.  
“Wait, you think Robb is cute?!” she asked in a flabbergasted voice.  
“You’ve just dug yourself into a big hole now Tyrell,” Arya cackled, before she skipped out of the room and shut the door.


	28. Letter to my readers

Dear my beloved readers,

As I've mentioned in my chapter notes recently I'm really struggling with this story. It feels like I've written myself into a corner, and over the last month and a half I've been trying to figure out how to get out of that corner. Sadly I'm starting to find that I don't really have any ideas of how to go about that. So I am well and truly stuck.

This isn't a letter to say I'm abandoning the story. It's just a letter to let you know that I'm stuck and the next update might take a little while :) I would also appreciate any feedback anyone may have to give. Comments with ideas are great, or if you want to talk more directly, my discord tag is Gley#6558. If you have any prompts for a new story, or oneshots, I'd also appreciate those to break out of my funk.

I'm forever grateful for all the support I've received while writing this story. You people are amazing and it's an honour to see that view count go up and up every week, and to read all your beautiful comments <3

 

Love,

Your very tired author.

 

P.S. Season 8 is going to be absolutely insane and I am **here for it.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my amazing beta for proof reading all this and putting up with my rambling when it comes to ideas! Also thank you to the kind person who runs https://sansaeryshipper.tumblr.com/ for encouraging me to post. And also a shout-out to oddcoupler222, who has written an amazing Sansaery story that is a) infinitely better than mine and b) also inspired me to write again!
> 
> There's plenty more to come, so I hope you all enjoyed reading :)


End file.
